Chaos of the Sea
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: FemHarry, Selene Potter is the twin of BWL. Given to Dursleys, she was taken to the world OP by Eris to cause choas.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos of the Sea**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece.

Summary: FemHarry, Selene Potter is the twin of BWL. Given to Dursleys, she was taken to the world OP by Eris to cause choas.

**Chapter One**

Selene Potter is very small for being a five year old. Hated by her relatives and the neighborhood, she lost hope that she might be rescued by someone. Selene is barely three feet tall. Her eyes is a sea green color. Her bangs cover the lightening scar on her forehead. Her blacker than black hair was cut very short by the ugly horse that was her Aunt Petunia.

Today was Selene's sixth birthday and she was outside weeding the flower bed in the middle of the day. She knew that if she made a mistake, she will be beaten until she was unconscious and then thrown into her cupboard under the stairs by her Uncle Vernon, who is a sorry excuse for being a human.

Little did she know, Fate had other plans for her. As she was weeding, she thought back to the day she was given to the Dursleys by her so called loving parents. It was her and Henry's third birthday. Henry was the Boy-Who-Lived. So her parents, Lily and James only paid attention to him. He was a fat spoiled little brat. Who loved to get her into troubled.

_Flashback_

Selene was still sleeping as Lily stormed her and roughly pulled her only daughter off her bed. Lily sneered, "Get off your lazy ass right now, ungrated brat. We are finally getting rid of you, so pack your bag with your clothes. And be down stairs in an hour. Or else."

Selene wondering where she will be living. She knew better than it will be with her Godfather Sirius Black. He never did care for her since that night when she and Henry survived the Killing Curse. She figured out that she was the one who survived because Henry's scar was fading while hers was not.

By the time Selene got downstairs, she saw the evil smirk on her twin's face. She knew where ever she was going, its was going to be horrible.

"Come on, you lazy ass! I don't have all day." Lily sneered as she roughly grabbed her already too thin of an arm. They apparated and landed in an alleyway. Lily dragged Selene not caring that she was hurting her. When they got to a regular size house with a number 4 on the door frame. Lily pressed the door bell and waited impatiently for the door to open.

When Petunia opened the door and saw who it was. She hissed, "Go away. I don't want your freakiness in my house."

"Well, dear sister, I am just dropping off the ungrateful brat that I call my daughter. My husband and I don't want her in our house because we don't have time for her. Don't worry; we will pay you a monthly payment for her upkeep." With that Lily practically threw Selene at her and walked off.

The door closed and suddenly Selene led and thrown into the cupboard. When the door was shut and locked she heard Aunt Petunia sneered, "You will stay in here until my husband gets home, so we can figure out what to do with you freak. I don't want to hear a sound out of you or it will be no supper and a beating."

Right there and then Selene knew, she was in hell that was her relatives.

_End Flashback_

Selene remembered the countless nights of hunger and pain, praying and wishing for her Grandpa Ablus, who was the only person to care and love her as his granddaughter to come and save her, but as a year passed she gave up on that. She tried to be prefect for her relatives in every way, but the beatings and abuse still continued. There was only one person that cared and helped her out when they got a chance to and that was her cousin, Dudley Dursley. Sure he looked like a pig wearing a wig, but he recently started being nice to her. One day she had off from doing the chores, she asked Dudley why.

_Flashback_

"Why are you suddenly being nice to me who is a freak?" Selene asked Dudley curiously. They were in the neighborhood park; it was sort of a little chilly.

Dudley looked at her with a sad look on his face. He sat down on the ground so she sat down as well. "In Pre-school, a teacher discovered a boy whose name was… I think… Ben, the other day covered with bruises and big cuts on his back like the ones on your back. Well, today our teacher, Mrs. May, how it was really, really bad thing and we should report it to someone in charge if we saw a kid who was being hurt. So I am sorry for what I did to you. So please forgive me?" Dudley said with a small voice.

_End Flashback_

After a month passed since then, Dudley pretended to hate in front of his parents, but when ever she was in the park, he would bring some food like apples, other fruit or vegetables that could be eaten raw, for her.

Selene saw her cousin change from a fat pig wearing a wig who loved to bully smaller kids to someone who started to exercise and helped her with some of the choirs behind her Aunt's and Uncle's back. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Aunt Petunia called her in the house.

"Get in here and go to your room, Freak. And be quiet or there will a punishment for you, you lazy good for nothing brat." Shrieked Aunt Petunia.

As she got up and brush the dirt off, she realized that it was starting to get dark. And also this will be the first birthday that she will not receive a beating. But she saw the look in her Uncle's eyes and the belt in his hand told her differently.

When Selene was painfully thrown in her cupboard, silent tears were starting to run down her face. _Why? Why? I didn't do any thing wrong. Weren't my parents able to love me? _ In her mind, she could not figure out why she was not loved or wanted by anyone. Sure she was smart for her age, but she was still a little child. _I wish that I was somewhere else. I wish for a family._

When she suddenly pain free and weightless, her eyes shot open and took in her surroundings. There was nothing but endless white nothing, it looked everything was erased. Selene began to panic, because she started to believe that she died from the wounds on her back.

"Calm yourself, child." Selene turned her head and could not help, but stare at the being in front of her. The woman that was walking toward her was tall, slightly gray tan that somehow looked beautiful, piercing black eyes, her black hair was moving like the sea, and her sleeveless black dress almost looked like a second skin but at the bottom looked like black smoke. (AN- the description of Eris from Sinbad)

"W…who are you?" stuttered Selene.

"I am known as Eris, the goddess of chaos and discord." Eris said as she stood in front of her. "Don't interrupt me while I explain why you are here. Understand?" Selene nodded her head quickly.

"I was watching since the day you were born, because I wanted a child of my own, but because of my immortally, I couldn't have any children of my own. So I started to look through the world for someone one who would be prefect. After a couple of decades of looking, I was ready to give up, when I came across your mother. She was carrying twins, one boy and one girl. So I looked into your and your twin's future. And what I saw made me angry, a mother giving up her daughter for a false chosen one." Eris saw the shocked look on Selene's face.

"Yes, you are the real chosen one, not your brother Henry. Like Fate will have that fat spoil little brat save the world." Eris sneered. "So I decided to shake things up, by taking you to a different world. A world that pirates and marines rule the world. A world that has beautiful chaos. A world that will prepare you for your destiny."

Eris waved her hand and a beautiful purple box appeared. Eris lifted the lid up and Selene saw it a fruit that was purple and has squiggly lines. Her face must have shown her confusion, because Eris smiled and explain what it was. "This is something thing that is known as a Devil Fruit. There are many different types of these fruit in the new world. It grants a power to any one who eats it. But it comes with a price for those who do, you will lose your ability to swim and will be weakened if you come in contact with sea prism stone (?). This Devil Fruit is called the Copy-Copy Fruit. It allows the person to copy another person's Devil Fruit power by just looking into their eyes and after copying their power, you will able to use their power any time."

Now Selene can tell that Eris is getting really serious. "Now pay attention, Selene. Once you have eaten this fruit, you will land three years before you are born. Don't worry about not being able to speak and write their language. You will automatically speak and write their language. But be warned when you are older and any one that shares your blood will be transferred back to your old to kill Lord Voldemort a.k.a. Tom Riddle a.k.a. Moldy Shorts a.k.a. the guy I want to shove his wand up where the sun doesn't shine. So what do you say?"

Selene listened and thought what she was told. _I will miss Dudley and I'm sure he will miss me. But I have nothing left, but pain and suffering. I should go; I will make my parents regret abandoning me. Plus becoming a famous pirate sound really nice. _With that Selene took the Devil Fruit and ate it. She saw Eris smile and said, "Selene, my dear child of chaos and discord, in a few years time, you will find a scythe of my making and you will learn to use it while fighting. Good luck, Selene."

As Selene lost conscious, she heard Eris mutter, "I will use that crazy old bat, Sybill Trelawney, to say a prophecy for me."

_Somewhere in an old castle in Scotland_

"Sybill, before I forget, lemon drop?" the aging headmaster asked her as she sat down in one of the armchairs. The Potters and Potion Master was there, fighting over that Snape should be honored to teach Henry while the Potters should drink poison and leave him be.

"No thank you, Headmaster. I do not know why, but I felt the need to come here…." Sybill suddenly possessed by Eris, not that they know that.

"**The true chosen one is gone,**

**To be a child of chaos,**

**To find the wealth of a world**

**In a different world**

**Adventure, treasure, and freedom**

**Prepare for the coming war in this world**

**Chosen one gone to a different world**

**Taken by chaos and discord.**

**But will be back to the world of pain and misery.**

**The old one will bring back the chosen**

**With a forgotten ritual. **

**Beware of the chosen one.**

Sybill fainted and the room thrown into chaos and fright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_In a castle somewhere in Scotland_

Albus Dumbledore, an ancient looking man, was looking at his lemon drops. For once, in his long life, he did not even want to eat them. Albus sighed and his eyes lost their famous twinkle, as he pondered the recent prophecy. He left the comforts of his office and started to walk through his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The usual busy school was empty as it was summer and all the students and most of the staff were away.

Albus let his mind wonder, which was the most dangerous thing to let happen, because he usually come up with the craziest ideas that he could get himself killed as he tried to do them. But not this time, he thought about the little girl that he hasn't seen in years. He missed Selene Potter very much. She was so very happy to see him whenever he visited the Potters. She was his favorite person in the world next to his brother of course. She was his favorite not because she always accepted and loved his lemon drops as much as he did or that she loved his sense of fashion and tried to dress like him, but no those were a small part of it. The real reason was that she was the only person that will sit down and listen to his problems even though she did not understand most of them. It was the meaning behind the action that counted.

The Potters would not listen to him when he tried to convince them to keep Selene. He was not sure which child, Selene or Henry, defeated the Dark Lord. But since this new prophecy was heard and the Potters rushed home like the world was coming to an end, to check to see if Henry was still in his bed, sleeping and it was confirmed that he was. Albus was now very sure that Selene was the Chosen One. He could only shake his head at the stupidity of the Potters. For now, he could only hope and pray that Selene was safe and happy wherever she is.

_Windmill Village_

Selene woke up to see a face. A man's face. A face that has three scars over one eye, red hair, a straw hat, and last but not least, a crazy man smile. When she saw how close this face was to her own. She had only one thought in her young mind.

"PERVERT!" Her small fist slammed right into the man's nose, sending him back at least two feet. The man held his now bloody nose was trying not to look like he was about to cry.

"SHANKS!" She suddenly fell to the ground as the young boy that was holding her, dropped her like a hot potato. He ran over to the man named Shanks.

The bar was silent as the people were watching what was going on. Then she heard the lady that was bar begin to giggle, after that some of the men started to snicker. Soon the whole village was filled with the laughter from the tavern.

Now, Shanks finally got his nose to stop bleeding, slowly he walked up to her and sat down so he could be at the same eye level with her.

"No, no! I am not a pervert. That is my friend, Mihawk who is a pervert, not me…"

Somewhere in the Grand Line, a man in a coffin shape boat woke up sneezing and with a feeling that he needed to beat the crap out of Shanks for some reason.

"I was making sure that you were not injure, when Luffy here…" He pointed to the cute young boy that was at his side. "Brought you in here and you were unconscious at the time. Now, what's your name? Where are you from? And how old are you?" Shanks asked with a grin on his face.

"My name is Potter Selene. I'm six years old, today is my birthday. And where I'm from, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Said Selene. Shanks gave her a look that said 'try me'.

So for the next two hours, she told them how she came from a different world, how she suffered at the hands of her relatives and family, how nice her Grandpa Albus was, and the deal she made with Eris. When she was finish talking, she was expecting to be laugh at for her crazy story.

"I believe you." Selene looked at Shanks with her 'you're crazy' look. So he explained, "With our line of work, you'll see a lot of very strange things happening in the Grand Line."

Selene was now curious at what type of work Shanks does, so she asked.

Luffy answered instead by yelling, "Shanks is the best pirate in the world."

AN: Now lets see how Selene is going to react to that. And I am sorry about the last chapter. Our desktop computer likes to do that sometimes and I had try getting it fixed, but no one seems able to fix it. So please bare with me. Thanks for your reviews and letting me know about the mistake. So thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Selene just stared and stared before she started laughing, "HAHAHAHAHA! He's not a pirate."

"Yes, he is!" shouted Luffy.

"He ain't."

"He is!"

"He ain't."

"Selene, what so you think makes a pirate a pirate?" A man with long black hair, smoking a cigarette, and carrying a pistil interrupted. His name was Ben Beckman.

Selene thought for a moment before answering, "Well, a pirate is mean looking, ugly, dirty, never takes a bath, has an itchy beard, attacks everything he sees, always drunk, never leaves his ship, and…"

"Okay, we get it. We are sorry to disappoint you, but most pirates are not like that except we do have a captain who is almost always drunk." Ben pointed to Shanks and ignored the shout "Hey, I'm not almost always drunk!" from Shanks.

"Luffy is right then, you guys are the best pirates in the seas!" Selene shouted. Apparently Luffy corrupted another innocent soul into thinking that pirates are cool.

Suddenly Shanks had chills traveling down his spine and a feeling that he should not have called Mihawk a pervert. Ben saw that look on his captain's face and knew that Mihawk was coming after Shanks. Everyone on Shanks' crew knew that Mihawk had that sixth sense that whenever Shanks insulted him and he was on the opposite side of the world. Mihawk would come and beat the crap out of him for that. Whenever some one asked Mihawk how he knew that Shanks had insulted him. His answered was "I couldn't go back to my nap and also I had the urge to kick his ass."

Ben chuckled and planned for the whole crew to be away in a month when he came looking. Ben would normally allow this to happen, but he liked this town in one piece plus he wanted the kids keep their innocence's.

_Somewhere in the Grand Line_

A man with golden eyes, with short black hair, wearing a huge pirates' hat with a single huge white plume stuck in it, and a huge sword on his back. He was known as 'Hawk-eye' Mihawk. And he is headed towards Windmill Village in the East Blue. So he could get answers to why he has a strong desire to kick Shanks into the next century. Little did he know he was about to meet someone who would gain his interest later in his life. And also probably have him running away with his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_A Month Later_

It was really calm and quiet sunny day in Windmill Village for Selene. Two days ago, Shanks and his crew left with their ship, Red Force, to go do something, but he promised Luffy and Selene that they will be back in a week. Yesterday, she met Grandpa Garp who took Luffy somewhere to train to be the best marine in the world. When Garp met her when Luffy introduce her as his best friend. He took one look at her and declared that she will be one of the prettiest marine's wife ever. Boy did that ever got her blood boiling with rage. That got her even more determine to become a pirate.

Now the only ones that were left to play with her were her two pets. A red-tailed hawk named Ben and a baby Sea King named Fierce.

Two weeks ago, Selene was exploring the outskirts of the village when she came across an injured hawk. It's wing was broken in a couple of places. She carefully picked it up and raced to Makino's Tavern, where Ben could mend its wing. When the wing was healed, it apparently decided to stay and protect her from perverts and anything that he believed to be a threat by diving at them and scratching them with his talons. And since she really admired Ben Beckman, she named the hawk Ben.

About a week later, Luffy and Selene was exploring one of the beaches, when she heard someone crying. Thinking it was a young child lost, she went to find them. She was so shocked to see instead a lost child, it was what she thought a huge snake. It's was covered with scales that were different hues of blue and black which made it really beautiful to look at. Also it was bigger that her when it was totally on the ground. She carefully got closer to it to see if it was injured. That was when she found out she could speak to it and it answered back. She forgot that Luffy was behind her until he asked her if she could talked to it. Because the way Luffy is, he thought it was the coolest thing to be able to speak its language.

Selene named it Fierce because it looked like a strong female warrior and besides it was a girl. Later that afternoon, they went back to the village with Fierce behind them. The villagers and the pirates both had heart attacks and strokes when they explained what happened. The people were in awe and shock. Shanks sober up and explained that Fierce was a Sea King from the Grand Line and she will grow until she was a 100x's bigger than his ship. The kids thought that was awesome.

At the present time, Selene was sitting in her usual seat in Makino's Tavern while her two pets were out hunting for their own meal. When the plate of food was in front of her, the door opened and a dark haired man with a huge sword on his back, walked in, sat down next to Selene and ordered some sake.

After a few moments, the man spoke up, "Have any of you pretty ladies, seen a man with red hair wearing a straw hat, and has three scars over his left eye and goes by Shanks around here?"

"Why do you want to know?" Makino asked suspiciously.

"My name is Mihawk and I'm a friend of his. I just want to visit and catch up on old times with him." Makino relaxed and said that Shanks left two days ago and would be back in a week. He nodded and glanced down to look at the young girl, only to find her sitting at the farthest end of the bar away from him. To his surprise, she was glaring at him and he was pretty sure he never met before.

"So child, care to explain why you are glaring at me?" Mihawk asked in a lazy manner as he was drinking his sake.

"Shanks said you're a pervert and I hate perverts." When he heard that he chocked on his drink. He couldn't believe that Shanks; oh wait he could believe that Shanks said that about him. He was well in almost every brothel in the Grand Line.

Selene did not like the way he was staring at her. She wished that she could do something to make him stop staring. Suddenly she something powerful inside her climbs its way up her. And when she looked back at Mihawk to only that his skin was lime green with purple polka dots, his hair was bright yellow, and his clothes including his sword was hot pink.

Selene and Makino could take it anymore and they started laugh until tears were running down their faces. Every where women felt that some perverted guy got his due and justice was served.

_I wonder what got them two laughing like that _Mihawk thought. It was a mystery to him until he saw his reflection in a window.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" yelled Mihawk as he jumped up and pointed to his reflection.

"Its not that bad. It will probably go away after some time." Mihawk just sputtered. Then he decided that he will have to stay until he back to normal or before Shanks gets back.

He was pretty sure that Selene had something to do with. He reasoning was from what he saw; Selene was stubborn and feisty which he like both in a woman. Also he knew that once she reaches the age of sixteen, she would be a looker. And he can't wait her to grow up, maybe then he could get revenge or so he thought. Most likely get a foot to the face or manhood, but he didn't know that.

_Somewhere in a castle in Scotland_

Albus Dumbledore was putting away a new package of woolen sock in his heavily warded sock draw. When he felt a very strong urge/desire to castrate some guy that seems to be after his granddaughter. Once he finds his precious Selene, he will hunt down this pig and do unspeakable things to him. He after all was the most powerful wizard in the world and with his age came a lot of knowledge of painful spells. He went back to his office to a permanent note to do so.

_Makino's Tavern_

Mihawk felt like he just signed his death warrant, but he shrugged it off thinking that he could take on this new threat.

_One week later_

Shanks and his crew returned once they thought it was safe and was sure that Mihawk was gone. Only to find that his boat was still there and apparently this time he was determined to kick Shanks into the next century.

But when they walked into Makino's Tavern, they found what none of them would ever thought they would find. Mihawk looking like he does even though they could see that the colors were fading. There was Luffy and Ben the hawk rolling around on the floor laughing (they could never know how the hawk could laugh like that, but some things were to be a mystery forever.). The pirates joined with them in laughing until they thought they would die from it.

Mihawk made everyone swear that this event will stay in this village. Also he made a mental note to try to court little Selene when was older. And to kill that over grown chicken that keeps diving at him whenever it sees him. Or that young Sea King that keeps chasing him toward his boat, trying to get him to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Ten years later_

_ Tomorrow is the day that Luffy and I will start on the path for Luffy to become the King of Pirates. _Selene thought as she looked out of her window at the night sky.

As Selene looked at the stars, she thought how the past ten years went by with one adventure after another. She remembered how Luffy got kidnapped by that stupid bandit after he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit. If it wasn't for Fierce, both Luffy and Shanks would probably be dead or Shanks would have lost an arm. When Shanks and the crew were about to leave, Shanks gave Luffy his straw hat and Ben Beckman gave Selene his favorite pistil for safe keeping. A year later, when they were both seven, Shanks had been gone for a least a good six months, Grandpa Garp came and took them to live with DanDan and her group who were bandits themselves. Selene was wearing boy's clothes that day and Garp noticed and lectured her on the proper clothes for a young lady to wear and what not to wear. To this day Grandpa Garp will regret not saying that she can not wear just spenders instead of a shirt.

Selene saw spenders that were really cool looking a.k.a. spenders that have bright colors, at least five inches wide instead of two inches, and also have weird crazy patterns/designs on them. Everyone in the village knew that she had no sense of fashion that at least Luffy had (Albus should be blamed for this). They also met Ace who seems to hate them for some reason and they also met Sabo later on. After Garp left, Selene taken to wear spenders, knee length shorts that sort of match the spenders she had, a black pistil holder, and a pair of black combat boots. Her long hair was down in middle of her back and in a pony tail.

Boy did Grandpa Garp's face turned first white, green, red, and last but not least, purple, when he saw how she was dressed. From that day on, she has taken to hiding whenever Gramps was there, so she won't have to suffer through one of his yelling/lecturing modes. It hurt her ears.

One of the funniest moments of her life was when Luffy and Selene introduced Fierce and Ben to their weird family. Fierce and Ben were twice as big as before. She can't figure out how Ben can still grow when he was fully grown when she first got him, but she didn't argue with it as she thought bigger was better. Most of the bandits that they called family fainted on sight of them. But after Selene explained, everyone accepted them on terms that they will have to hunt for their own food.

Two years later, Luffy and her were nine; Ace and Sabo were twelve. That year was marked as the saddest year of all their lives, because Sabo died that year (Selene still believes that he is alive somewhere out there). Also it was the year that she found the Chaos Scythe as she named it. (A.N.—I'm not very good with naming things. Sorry.) The Chaos Scythe is five feet tall and the blade was four feet long. It was mostly black except for the two inches of the cutting part of the blade was silver. She practiced with it a lot and she found out one of the special characteristics of it was that it was really light that she could carry it all the time, but at the same time it was very heavy for everyone else.

During that time, Luffy and Selene also practiced with Gum-Gum abilities; Luffy ate the Devil Fruit and Selene with her special abilities of her Copy-Copy Fruit. When they were 13, Ace took off on his own way of becoming a pirate. As Selene hugged him, Ace turned bright red and started to trip and say the stupidest things after that. It seems that when she started to look like a woman, he couldn't look in her eyes when speaking to her, always staring at his shoes, always tripping over his feet and falling over things whenever she looked at him. It was a real laugh for everyone. But Luffy's cluelessness apparently rubbed off on Selene when it comes to the opposite sex. There was a bet good one in the village on who would win her heart, was it Mihawk or Ace. The villagers were split between the two.

Now at the present time, Selene was one of the prettiest women on the island. Her chest was bigger than normal, but the spenders still covered the front of her chest and still had most of it uncovered. She was almost six feet tall, her eyes hold the mischief twinkle in them, and her skin was a golden color. Luffy was a little bit shorter than her and his whole face spoke of the mischief that he was capable of. Fierce was tall as a house now and Ben was big as a fully grown sheep was. Ben still chased away almost all of the men who thought they could court her. He was the most hated bird in the village by the single men, but was the most loved by the single women in the village.

Selene yawned and climbed into her bed for the last to sleep. She should be able to sleep for the rest of the night. For tomorrow was the big day.

_A castle somewhere in Scotland_

Albus Dumbledore rarely is surprised, but tonight was one of those surprises. This year would Selene's forth year at Hogwarts and the year of the Triwizard Tournament. Three champions were chosen and so was the forth which shouldn't have happened but it had.

_Flashback_

After the third champion was called, the cup's flames turned red again and a slip of paper that held the name of Selene Lily Potter (Selene got rid of the middle name and replaced it with D. a long time ago, but he didn't know that) and he was confused as she was not even on the planet. He should know, because Voldemort coughMoldyShortscough told Henry when he was eleven and trying to stop him from gaining back his body, that Henry didn't stop him, it was his twin sister who did. And that if his parents had it was Selene who did that he would had been given away instead.

So when Henry woke up and his parents and Albus what went down. The elder Potters were first in denial and in panic and started to search for their missing daughter by almost turning the world upside down. Also it did not help that Snape commented that Selene did good for disappearing for maybe she would become smarter than they would ever hope to be which was much in his words.

So when her name came out, the flames turned black and a loud female voice said, "DENIED. THE MIDDLE NAME IS WRONG. THE CONTRACT IS DENIED." Albus sighed in relief, but only for a moment when Mad-Eye Moody started to shout that he couldn't have done it wrong. So he was captured.

_End of Flashback_

Apparently the really Moody was held prisoner in his own trunk and the fake one turned out to be Barty Crouch Jr. who Fudge believed to crazy and doesn't know what he was saying. Barty was given the Kiss before he was able to question him on Tom Riddle's plans. This year is going to a long and probably put him in his grave if there is too much stress added on.

_In a void watching all this_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eris rolling around on the ground laughing, "I haven't had this much fun in centuries. I should have done earlier."

A.N. please review. Also I was thinking that during the war where Selene and Luffy are fighting to save Ace. That when Selene is fighting Akainu one of the three Admiral their blood will accidentally mix and he would be summoned with her. I want ideas on the other two people would be and they can't be part of Luffy's crew?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Selene double checked the contents in her backpack to make sure everything was there like money, some food, her spenders, extra clothes, bullets, gunpowder, polish for her scythe, and other things. This backpack was special, not only it was given to her by Eris, it could probably fit a couple of houses inside. Yesterday, she let Fierce and Ben know that they were leaving the village today.

Luffy gave the signal and they began running toward the docks where their boat was.

"Someone get the Mayor, they're escaping!" a person yelled.

Selene pushed the small wooden boat away from he dock as she tripled check to see if her scythe was still in its place.

"You two are going to be the disgrace of this village. Make sure that Luffy does become the next King of the Pirates." Yelled the Mayor.

"Don't worry old man. I will become the King of the Pirates." Luffy shouted back to the Mayor.

A few hours later, they were in the middle of no where. And like usual they were arguing whether or not Luffy can eat the food that Selene had with her.

"I said no. if I let you at our food, you'll eat it all and leave nothing for me to have. Plus you already ate you fill of food a little over four hours ago. And if you don't stop this, I'll bring out Chaos (her scythe)." Selene learned a long time ago, when you fire a bullet at Luffy, the bullet was stopped by his rubber body. Sure it looks cool when the skin stretches, but it was not cool when the said bullet comes right back at you with the same or even force.

She found this out by accident when she trying to stop him from stealing her food a few years back.

Their argument was interrupted by a loud rushing sound. Luffy and Selene turned around to see what it was. Selene summed up their thoughts in two words, "Holy Crap!"

In front of them was the biggest whirlpool that they saw in their lives and they were being sucked right into it.

_Somewhere in the Grand Line_

Ace suddenly had this feeling that another thing which was impossible just happened to his younger siblings.

_Back with Selene_

All that Selene knew was one minute, she was being sucked into the whirlpool and then next she was on what looks like to be a passenger ship. She was worried about Luffy, but her gut told her that she would see him in a few hours. So she begins to explore the ship.

After a while, she had to hide in a room from some of the ship's workers. She froze as she saw what was a huge bedroom. Walking around the room, she was struck with a thought, _Hmm; I'm guessing this ship is for the rich and the rich only. Even though its probably a two or three day trip, they sure pack enough things to last them a week. And from what I can understand a pirate is also a thief. So I better start looking for treasure._

_In the ballroom_

A red hair girl ad a sudden feeling that there was another thief on board.

_In the New World_

Both Beckman and Shanks suddenly felt proud of Selene for no reason at all. They both shared a look and grinned. She must be doing something right.

_Back with Selene_

While searching the room, Selene came across the valuables she was looking for and some other things she thought come in handy later on, like jewelry, Beli, perfume, a couple of dresses in her size and shoes that match. She will be needing them in the future to hide from the marines. She figured its like shopping in a mall in her old world, but everything was free.

Give her a break people, most of the stuff is going to help pay Luffy's food bill in the future. You don't know how many chores and errands that she had to do alone so she could pay his bill. And she still had earn some money for her save in case of emergency.

As she was searching the first room for any valuable or at least anything good enough to sell, she thought about Luffy and how he was doing.

_With Luffy_

Luffy was now a sleep in a big wooden barrel which could be mistaken for a barrel full of beer. How Luffy got inside a barrel when he was on a small boat. Never mind there was no barrel that size on their boat in the first place. So the mystery will stay unsolved until God decides to tell us how it happened. Later, Selene finds out, she will take as a sign that Luffy is going to be the King of the Pirates.

_Back with Selene_

BOOM! BOOM! The ship jerked violently to the side, making it impossible for Selene to finish searching her fifth room. So pirates decided to attack this ship, she didn't blame them. Hey, if she was in their shoes, she would do the same thing, because this ship in a gold mine with all the rich people on board. Considering that the five rooms, she searched, she believed they brought their whole jewelry collection with them. She made up her mind to finish searching and just stay in this room until she felt that she needed to go.

After fifteen or twenty minutes, she felt she needed to go to the kitchen area, because she knew Luffy would be there. Luffy always seems to be able to find the kitchen even if he was blindfolded. That is how he is, always thinking about his stomach and being an idiot, but she would change him for the world.

Selene was walking along the kitchen area when a door opened and Luffy was trying to get to the food pantry, but a small pink hair boy with glasses was trying to hold him back. She shook her head thinking that would never work. She knew she tried that before. So she followed them into the food pantry and just sat near the door, while Luffy went crazy with all the food around him.

"So what brought you here, kid? Are you a passenger or a pirate?" asked Selene curiously. The boy spun around and went red at her style (meaning at the lack of a shirt). She introduced herself as Potter D. Selene and that she won't hurt him.

The boy introduced himself as Coby and explained how he ended up on Alvida's ship. Pretty much, Coby was a coward and can go into panic mode in less than a second. She grinned when Coby got that fire in his eyes when he mentioned that his dream was to become a marine and to capture Alvida and put her in prison.

As Coby said the last part, Selene heard the wood crack and moan as if something weighed more than the wood can hold. She jumped away when something huge came down. Once the dust settled, Selene could not believe her eyes. In front of her was one of the fattest, ugliest woman she ever saw in her life. This woman was uglier than Aunt Petunia could ever hope to be and Selene thought this was not a woman could out do her aunt, but here is the evidence that it is possible.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Luffy asked, "Who is this ugly hag?"

_Luffy, one of these days, you'll be the death of me,"_ thought Selene as she jumped out of the hole and onto the deck above, just to avoid the iron club. At the same time Luffy jumped out too, while carrying Coby with him.

"Kill them," Alvida yelled to her crew. Soon they were surrounded by pirates. Selene got her wicked scythe out when the ugly pirates started to attack them.

"CHAOS SHOCKWAVE!" A good two dozens was knocked as she swung her scythe. At the same Luffy was making the fight look like he was just playing with them. The rest of the pirates joined together, leaving Selene to watch their effort at going after Luffy. "THAT'S NO FAIR; YOU CAN'T JUST GANG UP ON ONE GUY!" Luffy yelled as he ran away from the group that was chasing him. They suddenly stopped chasing him, shock they watched as his arm stretched and stretched. Luffy stopped, turned, and let his arm pull him back towards the pirates. This attack was known as "GUM-GUM ROCKET".

Selene grabbed Coby as she jumped away from Alvida who was standing behind them.

"I have heard rumors of Devil Fruit, but never saw any evidence that they were true until today." Alvida sneered and then smiled. Selene shuddered as the ugly woman smiled or what you could call a smile. It was going to give her nightmares for the rest of her life.

Alvida turned and asked Coby in a smug voice, "Who is the most beautiful woman in all the seas?"

Coby began to sweat bullets, he gulped as he stood up straighter and got a determine look in his eyes and said, "That would be Potter D. Selene, not you, because you're the ugliest fattest woman in the world." The pirates who were conscious, their jaws dropped to the ground. Veins popped out all over Alvida's face.

Selene blushed a little as she gripped her scythe tighter, and pushed Coby behind her so she protect him better as Alvida swung her iron club at them, but Luffy got in front and took the club to the head. Selene smirked as she watched as Alvida's club was the first to go, and then Alvida went flying next by taking Luffy's GUM-GUM PISTIL to the gut.

Luffy turned to the other trembling pirates who were on their own ship and said, "One of you needs to give Coby a boat so he can become a marine."

BOOM! Selene looked and saw it was the marines who fired the cannon.

"Luffy, it's the marines. We need to get our of here, now. Coby, you're coming with us because the marines will lock you up for even being on a pirate ship and among who wasn't held as a hostage." Coby knew she was right, so as the boat was being lowered into the water, the three of them jumped in making the boat drop faster into the water. Luffy and Selene noticed that there was an orange hair girl also escaping. Selene whistled and the water around them became darker. She knew that Fierce is going to take them to safe waters. Fierce let the boat rest on her head as she swam away swiftly. Selene looked up and saw Ben leading the way in the sky. Some how they will be alright after all. She laid back and started to take a well earned nap.

A.N. please review. Also I was thinking that during the war where Selene and Luffy are fighting to save Ace. That when Selene is fighting Akainu one of the three Admiral their blood will accidentally mix and he would be summoned with her. I want ideas on the other two people would be and they can't be part of Luffy's crew? I'm going to post this question for a few more chapters. It will be a couple of more days before I update again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was a calm sunny day, the water was clear, and there was a slight breeze. Everyone was relaxed and just enjoying themselves.

"AAAAAH" Coby's scream broke that calm. What Luffy and Selene found Coby was staring at Fierce and Ben who was riding Fierce's head. Coby was so confused to what's going on. Here was a Sea King just staring at them and sitting on top of its head was the biggest hawk that he ever saw in his life.

Selene chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, "Oops, I guess I forgot to introduce them to you earlier. This beautiful Sea King is Fierce and this handsome red tailed hawk is Ben. Guys meet Coby." THUMP. Selene looked at Coby to only see that he had fainted. It took a few minutes to wake him up and calm him down enough to man the sails.

"Soon, with this wind, we'll reach the Marine Base in a few hours." Coby said with a grin.

"Wow! Coby, you're awesome!" Luffy shouted to the heavens.

"It's the skills that every sailor should have." Coby explained.

Selene shrugged and said, "I tried to learn to navigate, but I really couldn't understand how to do it or at least have a talent for it."

"I can't wait to visit the Marine Base!" Luffy shouted while laughing. Selene just chuckled at Luffy's excitement.

"You know, you two shouldn't laugh, because at the Marine Base, the best pirate hunter, Roronoa Zolo is being held prisoner. It's said that Roronoa Zolo hunts down and cuts up his bounties like a blood thirsty animal. He is also known as a living demon." Coby lectured.

"So Luffy, are you going to get this demon, Roronoa Zolo to join our crew?" Selene asked with a knowing smile on her face. Luffy grinned like crazy and chirped, "Yep."

"Are you two crazy? Roronoa Zolo will kill you two. Didn't you guys hear what I said about him? He is a living and breathing demon!" Coby yelled. Selene swore that she saw foam coming from his mouth.

Luffy and Selene didn't answer Coby's questions, because both of them knew, yeah, that they were worse than crazy, they were insane. And by far the worst of it is when they acted on their said insanity. Both of them had the same thought on how great it will be to have another person join their small crew. Maybe he has a talent at navigation like Coby.

But Coby would not give up, "He is a criminal or why else would the marines lock him up."

Luffy and Selene looked at each other knowing sometimes it was the marines who were the bad guys. So Selene answered in Luffy's place, "You're right, we have to make sure that he is a good guy before we let him join this crew. We do have guidelines and morals that we must follow, you know."

Coby finally stop trying to change their minds. After a few hours, the trio arrives at the dock of Marine Base City. The city itself was simply built and has a welcome feel to it. Also its looks like the ideal place to raise a family. A frown made its way to Selene's face, something wasn't right in this city and she could feel it in her gut. She didn't like it. And it wasn't the looks of outrage sent to her by the women or the lustful looks from the men, because of the way she is dressed.

They stopped in front of a metal gate that was fifteen feet tall and three feet thick. It has Marine Base written on it. Behind the gates and surrounded by walls was two huge buildings where the offices of the Marine Captain Morgan. Selene could feel evil and greed coming from them and she was sure that it wasn't from the Demon Zolo.

Suddenly Luffy ran off, saying something about wanting a closer look at Zolo. Coby chased after him trying to get him to stop. She just sighed and followed them at a slower pace.

"Come on, Selene, you can get a good at Zolo from here." Luffy happily said.

So she joined them and saw a man tied to a post with his arms pulled back and tied to the beam across his back, in the middle of the courtyard. She heard a frighten gasp from Coby as he started to tremble at the sight of the infamous Roronoa Zolo. He has moss green hair, a dark green bandana around his head, a white shirt, a green haramaki, black pants and shoes, and three golden earrings in his left ear. Her hand twitched she really wanted to go and give him first aid, because it looks like someone use him as their personal punching bag.

Just them a ladder was set beside her and a little girl with brown and wearing a blue dress, climbed up the ladder. She looked like she was around nine years old. She looked at them and put a finger to her lips signaling that they should be quiet. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear. So she lowered a rope and used it to climb down. Selene had to put her hand over Coby to keep him quiet as the little girl ran over to Zolo. Selene couldn't hear what was being said, but Zolo's body language said that the girl should go away.

"You know, Zolo, people don't like bullies." Said a man who gave off an aura of being spoiled and getting anything he wanted. Selene's eyes widened as she saw that he wears make up. He looked more like a girl than a boy, but he was even uglier than Alvida. At least she could look at Alvida without getting nightmares now.

"Oh, rice balls," he grabs one of the rice balls that the little girl probably made as the girl started cry. Selene hates people who made kids cry like that. The teme (bastard) stuffed it in his mouth, but spat back out. He started to yell at her, "These rice balls are full of sugar. They should have salt instead, you little brat. These taste horrible."

The girl cried even harder as the teme knocked the food out of her hands and stomp on it. He then pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt. "You probably haven't seen the paper then. It states: ANYONE WHO HELPS A CRIMINAL, WILL BE KILLED. SIGNED, MARINE CAPTAIN MORGAN. Which by the way is my father. It seems that little brats are scared of my father."

_ He must be Helmeppo that the villagers were whispering about on our way here_thought Selene. The trio watched as Helmeppo turned to a marine and ordered him to throw her over the wall and if he didn't he would tell his father. They could tell that the marine didn't want to did, but he did. When he threw the girl, Luffy leaped off the wall and caught her. Coby and Selene jumped down as the girl smiled and said. "Thank you, mister."

Selene smiled back and said, "Since you are okay and not hurt how about I walk you back to your home." She turned to Luffy and Coby, "I will see you guys later."

Selene picked up the girl who she found out was named Rose (don't know her real name. so I made it up) and carried her back into the city. They sat down on the steps outside where her mother works. Not ten minutes later, Luffy and Coby were with them and told Rose that Zolo thanked her for the food. She could tell that made Rose's day.

Rose then explained how Zolo ended where he was. Zolo was eating in their restaurant when Helmeppo let his pet wolf in and it started to eat other's meals and how Helmeppo just stood back and laughed as he thought it was the funniest things that he saw. She tried to chase it away with a broom and it got mad and tried to attack her. Zolo protected her by kicking it so hard that he killed it. And Zolo offered to take her punishment. Zolo made a deal that should he survive a month without food and water, they will not be punished and he would be set free.

"I can't believe that the marines could be this corrupt and no body stops them." Coby said after he got passed his shock at the action of the marines. Luffy nodded. He got up and went inside to probably get something to eat. Selene didn't want to admit that there is a bad feeling growing inside of her gut.

As they entered, they heard Helmeppo saying, "I'm so bored in this place. Soon it won't so boring as tomorrow morning, Zolo will be executed."

In a blink of eye, Luffy was across the room and punched the teme in the face. He was about to attack when Coby grabbed onto him and said, "He not worth it, Luffy. You will get in trouble with marines and probably cause trouble for Rose and her mother."

"But he is nothing but scum…" Luffy snarled.

Helmeppo could not do anything but stared. Then he said, "You hit me. You actually hit me. I am telling daddy and have you three executed." Then he ran out of the restaurant.

Selene saw both Luffy and Coby walk out too. She knew that Luffy is going to tell Zolo what is going to happen. She would follow them, but the place was in a mess. So she set the Chaos Scythe against the wall and started to help clean up. Rose's mother nodded her thanks. As she was finishing up, she heard gunshots; she dropped everything and ran out towards base. Then she realized she forgotten her scythe in the restaurant. But thankfully she still had her pistil with her. Suddenly her gut dropped to the ground as she saw marines with blank faces going to where Rose was. Selene whistled and waited for Ben to come.

When Ben arrived, "Ben, I want you to stop those marines from entering a restaurant by attacking them. Don't get hurt, okay?" Ben screeched and took off.

When Selene got there, she saw Helmeppo holding a gun to Coby's head and threatening to shoot him if they don't stop fighting. She flew at him and used Gum-Gum Pistil to send him flying through the air. Coby tackled her in thanks for saving him. She saw Morgan was going to attack with the axe on his arm. At the same time as Zolo attack Morgan with his three swords, Selene fired her pistil and a bullet was lodged in his ugly head. When Morgan fell over dead, the marines could only look in shock. Soon they were cheering and celebrating the reign of Morgan was over and they were once again safe.

A few hours later, Luffy was finishing his meal and Selene was putting away the first aid supplies that she used to patch up Zolo. When the marine who was in charge came into the restaurant and stood in front of them.

"I heard that you three are pirates and marines do not tolerate pirates." As the marine spoke, the villagers started to reject what he was saying, but he raised his hand for quiet. "But as thanks, we will not report you to the headquarters and let you leave here in peace."

Selene could only sigh in relief, because Grandpa Garp was at the Marine Headquarters and if he heard about them becoming pirates it would not be good. He would probably throw a hissy fit and then hunt them down to drag them to back to the headquarters. And then force Luffy to become a Marine and force her to marry a Marine Admiral who from what she heard, were ugly and part robot. If that happened she would throw a tantrum so big, it would level everything and probably start a prank war and make every one's lives living hell. She watched how Luffy got Coby to attack him, a pirate, so he could have chance to become a Marine.

As they walked out and toward the docks, Zolo spoke in his deep voice, "That was a nice things to do for Coby, Luffy."

"Yes, it was. Good job, Luffy." Selene added.

When they were pushing the boat away from the docks, they heard, "Hey, Luffy, Zolo, Selene, thank you for everything, but when we next meet, I will have to arrest you. But thank you for helping me with my dream." Coby yelled as he saluted them.

"Men, salute!" The marine ordered his men to do, which they did without question. "For saluting pirates, we will go without supper for a week."

"Yes sir!" the marines all said at the same time.

They looked at the Marines and Zolo spoke what they were all thinking, "That must the first time that I hear of Marines saluting pirates."

They all started to laugh. Now they wonder what sort of adventure was a head of them. and they also secretly hope that the food won't run out before they arrive at the next island.

A.N. please review. Also I was thinking that during the war where Selene and Luffy are fighting to save Ace. That when Selene is fighting Akainu one of the three Admiral their blood will accidentally mix and he would be summoned with her. I want ideas on the other two people would be and they can't be part of Luffy's crew? I'm going to post this question for a few more chapters. It will be a couple of more days before I update again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Everything was starting to calm down after Fierce and Ben scared the shit out of Zolo, but he promised not to hurt them when it was all explained. Selene still wanted to weep, the reason was Zolo thought north meant up. She found out the reason for Zolo being a pirate hunter was one he went for a short hike only to get lost, and with no money, he started to hunter people with bounties on their head. His dream is to become the world's best swordsman by defeating the man with yellow eyes.

The last part caught Selene's attention. "The man with yellow eyes. Oh, you're talking about 'Hawk-Eye' Mihawk? Luffy and I met him about ten years ago, right Luffy?"

Luffy answered, "Yep, we've met him. I think he's an okay guy."

A vein popped out of Selene's forehead, "Sure he is a good looking guy, but I won't be in the same town or building with him. He is a bloody pervert."

_Somewhere in a Bar_

Shanks and Mihawk were visiting when Mihawk sneezed and got a goofy grin on his face.

"So old friend, what's with that smile of yours?" Shanks asked as he noticed the smile.

"First off, I'm not old and second, I believe that my beloved Selene is speaking about me." Shanks could only shake his head and knew that without a doubt Mihawk was drunk.

_In a Void_

Eris was surprised at the other gods and goddesses as they were betting on who would steal Selene's heart and survive her temper.

Eris can't wait till Selene's first wanted poster is made, because she wants to send one to Dumbledore just to see his reaction. It would be well worth it.

_Back with the trio_

It has been four long hours since they left Marine Base City and somehow Luffy ate all the food she packed about two hours ago. Yet, he still complains about being hungry. She only found this out when she looked for some food to eat. Sneaky little gaki. Luffy always got sneaky when he tries to steal her food.

Suddenly Luffy started to jump up and down pointing at the huge white bird flying almost in front of them, "Look at the bird. I bet you can eat it."

"Luffy wait!" Selene yelled as she saw him using Gum-Gum Rocket to only have the bird catch him instead of Luffy catching the bird.

"YOU BAKA!" Zolo and Selene yelled at the same time.

Selene was about to get Fierce to carry the boat toward the direction that Luffy went when Zolo points out three people stranded out in the water. After helping them inside the boat, they turned out to be part of Buggy the Clown's pirated crew when they tried to steal their boat. Both Selene and Zolo beat the crap out of them, which made them rethink their idea of stealing the boat. The three Stooges as Selene decided to call them almost wet their pants at the sight of the famous Zolo the Pirate Hunter and almost got nosebleeds at the sight of Selene's lack of sight. They explained how they ended up floating out in sea.

"So, let me get this straight. You three were tricked by a red hair woman into giving up both your boat and the treasure that was on it. And the boat you ended up in was destroyed in a freak storm?" After seeing them nod while rowing the boat. Selene sighed and said, "I would not blame you guys. Us, women are known to get men to do whatever we want them to do."

Suddenly she had this weird feeling that Luffy is getting trick into doing something by a woman that will be very bad for their health.

_In Orange Village_

Nami, the thief finally finished up tying up the bait… oops, victim… she meant Luffy with some rope that she found inside the house.

_With Zolo and Selene_

The place that they were heading is called Orange Village from what they learned from the three Stooges. Apparently, their captain is Buggy the Clown who claimed that place as his headquarters for the time being. The Buggy also had eaten the Chop-Chop Fruit. Selene looked over at Zolo and saw that he did not understand what it meant. She was going to tell him what it meant when their boat bumped the docks.

They finally arrived when there was a loud explosion followed with a dozen houses being destroyed.

"Captain Buggy must have fired one of his famous Buggy Balls!" Explained Stooge One while the other two nodded in agreement.

Zolo and Selene shared a look and started to run in the direction of the explosion, knowing that Luffy will be there. When they reached the building that was the source of it. Selene grabbed hold of Zolo and said, "Hold on!" And then she used Gum-Gum Rocket to get on the roof. She has more control over her power than Luffy has, but he always loves to go over the top with his power. They saw a woman trying to stop the cannon from firing at Luffy by using her hands to put out the fire. Zolo landed behind her, stopping the pirates with two of his swords from attacking her from behind. Selene ran to her and made sure that she was alright.

"Well, if it isn't Roronoa Zolo the famous Pirate Hunter and PUT ON A SHIRT GIRL!" Buggy shouted as he looked at Selene. Selene knew when Buggy looked her in the eye that he made a terrible mistake. He aloud her to copy his Devil Fruit powers without him knowing it. As she looked around about half of the pirates were on the ground with blood gushing out of their noses. And also saw Luffy locked in a metal cage.

Selene turned to Zolo and whispered, "I will distract them and you get that cannon pointing in their direction. And then light it." Zolo nodded and got ready to do what needed to be done.

Selene took a breath and yelled, "HEY, BIG NOSE, LET MY BROTHER OUT OF THAT CAGE!"

Everywhere there was dead silence. Veins popped out of Buggy's face and he was turning red with rage. Everyone in his crew knew that Buggy was very sensitive about his nose and he will kill anyone who says anything about his nose.

"How dare you! I will make you regret that, little girl!" His hand separated from his arm and it flew with a long knife in its grasp towards her. It sliced across her chest, cutting her breasts in half, instead of blood, for a moment her top half floated before it attach to the rest of her body. Jaws hit the ground and eyes bugled out of their heads at the sight. Buggy and his crew couldn't figure out how she could have his Devil Fruit power.

"Didn't anyone teach not to cut the best part of a woman? I see that you all are in shock. Let me explain then, I ate the Copy-Copy Fruit. Its power lets me copy any Devil Fruit and I can keep that power forever." Selene lectured as she rubbed her chest where it was cut.

_What an amazing power. Maybe I can convince her to join me and together, we will rule the world and then I will force her to wear a shirt. _Buggy thought with glee until he noticed his cannon was pointing in his direction.

"No, don't point that at us. It still has a Buggy Ball in it. It could kill us." Buggy begged the red hair woman who held the lighted match.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Hey Luffy, do you know where is our half of the treasure is?" Selene asked Luffy who was poking a sleeping Zolo. She wanted to go through it and see if there was anything she wanted to keep. Nami was nice enough to split her treasure in half and gave one half to them.

Luffy got very nervous as he watched his sister search for it. He knew that she will try to kill him when he answered her question. She really loves jewelry and money, and also is known to torture someone who tries to steal from her; in so many ways that he thought it was not possible.

"I left it for the villagers so they could rebuild their town." Luffy whimpered at the looks that both Nami and Selene gave him.

"YOU DID WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? YOU ARE A BAKA!" Nami and Selene yelled at the same time.

_I could have used that treasure to buy back my village, _thought Nami. She should have kept it; she would be at least five million berries closer to her goal.

_Does he realize how much his food bill can reach or we could have saved it to buy a ship for us. He can be such a baka, but at least he did a good deed. Those people would need it to fix all the damages that Buggy and his crew did. _Selene thought. But still she could kill him if he does that all the time.

A little while later, a village was in sight. So Selene got out one of her maps out and with Nami's help found out it was Syrup Village. Zolo and Selene hope that there was sword polish for their blades and Zolo is hoping for some booze. Luffy was excited that he would finally get some food (meaning meat and lots of meat). Selene reminded herself to stock up on supplies and see if there was a ship for sale. Nami was looking forward so she buy some shirts for Selene and see if there is any treasure that she can steal.

When they reached the beach; Selene, Zolo, and Luffy pulled the two boats ashore with the help of Fierce who was pushing from behind. As they were ready to make their way to the village when both Zolo and Selene tense as they sense someone was near them.

"You won't be able to attack the town as it's under the protection of the Great Captain Usopp." They looked up and saw a teen with dark brown curly hair, has at least a three inch nose, and wearing overalls. Behind Usopp was a pirate flag which looked like a skull screaming in terror. Suddenly more flags popped up around them.

_So this is the famous Usopp that Yasopp used to talk about all the time. I hope that he inherited the sniper skill from his pops. He will make a great addition to the crew. _Selene thought as she remembers Yasopp and his skills with pistol and also with lying. 

She smirked as Usopp made Luffy dance with his bullets.

"I, the Great Captain Usopp, has eight million men that won't sit still and they're itching for a fight." Yep, he definitely inherited the lying from that old man.

"I know that is a lie and you probably have only three people with you." Nami said as she looked at the bushes.

"AAAAH! She saw right through it. Run away!" A boy yelled as three little boys jumped out and ran toward the village, leaving Usopp behind sweating.

Selene decided to take things into her hands, "So you're the Usopp that Yasopp talks about all the time. I can see that inherited skills in shooting and lying."

Usopp fell down and started to going on how that his father still remembers him. They followed him into the village and into a restaurant named Meshi. There was an old lady who served them as they ordered what they wanted. As they ate, Luffy and Usopp talked about Yasopp and what he knew about the man. When Nami asked Usopp where they obtain a ship. Usopp said that this is small village and that there is nowhere to get a ship.

"But there is a huge mansion over there." Zolo pointed out.

"Ah, I have to do something that I forget." With that Usopp ran out of the restaurant and went somewhere.

They looked at each other and shrugged as they have no clue what got him riled up. Not five minutes later, the three boys from earlier raced over to them. Each holding a wooden sword, demanding that they tell them where Captain Usopp was. Selene wasn't paying attention until she heard them say old hag.

A vein popped out as both Nami and Selene shouted, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD HAG?" Let's say the boys learned an important lesson: never call any woman an old hag. They are very scary when mad.

After everything calmed down, Selene paid for the food and nearly cried at the amount that she had to pay.

"Hey Luffy, I'm going to look through the village and stock up on things that we need, okay? I meet you guys later and Luffy, please don't cause any trouble." Selene pleaded to Luffy. She knew that he has a knack for causing trouble.

As she walked around she bought food, bandages, some books for her to read when bored, lots of sword polish for both her and Zolo, and some other things that they might need.

She was looking around a gun shop when she over heard two people talking about someone named Klahadore who was Kaya's butler and how they don't really trust him. This got her curious, so she made her way to the two people who were gossiping.

"Sorry for interrupting, I couldn't help but over heard you talking. Can you describe this Klahadore person for me?" Selene asked nicely, hoping for an answer.

"Sure, I see no problem with that. Klahadore is very tall and thin, like he is a runner. He has black hair, not as black as yours dear, but he always gels it back. He wears these glasses that slip down his nose and he always pushes them back with his palm. When you see him, dear, please be careful. He has this aura about him like he doesn't like being here and he seems like he is hiding something." The elderly lady explained.

Her friend picked up and continued, "He showed up here two years ago out of the blue when the first butler, Mark, mysteriously vanished the week before. Klahadore was very jumpy and always looking behind his shoulder expecting something, but he calmed after a little while. And about a year ago, the parents died suddenly from food poisoning after a week of being sick. I don't what happened, but I have a gut feeling that the butler had something to do with it."

Selene thanked them and left. While she was wandering around, she was thinking about this mysterious butler that has some of the people here, on edge. The way that the two elderly women described Klahadore sounded like that pirate Captain Kuro, The Man with a Thousand Plans who she read about a little over two years ago in the newspaper. Kuro couldn't be alive, because he was executed two years ago. Then a thought struck her, what if Kuro made someone else that looked like him take his place. That makes sense, once the World Government announced that he was dead, the real Kuro would be free to do what he planned to do. She needs to find the others and tell them what she found out and she believes is really going on.

As Selene was trying to find the others, she for once in her life, was glad for the obsession with the news and events going on in the world. She came across Nami, Zolo, and two of the boys resting against the wooden fence on the road side. She was about to asked where Luffy was, when the boy called Onion came running and screaming about something.

Onion skidded to a stop and start ranting, "There is a weird man walking backwards."

"Lair!" the other two yelled.

"I'm not lying. Look over there, see him." Onion pointed toward the man. Indeed he is a weird. He was wearing a green pants, a white shirt, a navy jacket, a hat, and heart shaped sunglasses. Selene saw that he has one of those beards that Egyptian pharaohs have.

"I am not weird," stated the man. "My name's Jango and I'm just a passing hypnotist."

Selene recognizes the name; he's Kuro's first mate of the Black Cat Pirates. _What's he doing here, unless Kuro has something planned and he's here as backup. _Selene thought. And she did not like the way Jango looked at her.

Both Zolo and Nami saw how Selene tensed up when the man said his name. So they figured something bad is going to happen soon and they need to keep an eye on Jango. Because he must be involved somehow. The boys were clueless on what's happening.

Jango was walking to meet his captain, he was surprised to see people on the road side. He recognized Zolo immediately, but he saw the other two girls that were with him. The red hair girl looked weak and can be easily taken care of, but the other girl… WOW! Maybe she would come with him and they could get married and have kids and live happily together forever. Boy, she is smokin' hot. He mentally shook himself out of LaLa land. When he introduced himself, he saw how she tensed up and he knew she was bad news for the boss. So was that scythe that she was carrying.

Once Jango was out of sight, Selene quickly explained what she believed what's going on. And that Klahadore was really Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates who faked his death, by having Jango hypnotizing someone who looked like Kuro, to believe to believe that he was Kuro. So the World Government executed him without knowing any different. She also explained what she thought Kuro was up to and what he has planned.

Everyone was upset when they heard this. They were about to make a plan to do something when Onion pointed toward the beach and everyone saw Usopp running passed them.

"Usopp, where's Luffy?" Selene asked Usopp as he ran passed them, but he never answered them, he just continue to run towards the village. So they ran the way Usopp came from and saw that Luffy somehow fell off the cliff.

Zolo and Nami stopped dead as they saw that Luffy was dead. They could not believe what they saw.

"You know, that Luffy is not dead. He's just sleeping." Zolo's and Nami's eyes almost came out of their skulls as they looked closer and saw that she was right. Selene jumped down and landed next to her brother and was trying to wake him.

The other two jumped down when she said, "This looks like Jango hypnotized Luffy to sleep and he accidently fell off and landed down here. This could work in our favor as they probably believe he is dead."

After a few minutes, Luffy woke up and told them about Kuro's plan to assassinate Kaya for her money and that they will attack tomorrow morning. So they will have to wait for the morning to come and then they will be ready at the North Shore.

So when morning came, they went to the north shore. They arrived there at the same time as the pirates were beginning to run to the village so they could attack it. Selene grabbed her Chaos Scythe and held in front of her and swung it. With the combine effort of Luffy, Zolo, and Selene, the pirates were set flying literally back toward their ship.

"Captain Kuro didn't mention that they were this strong. So we need to be stronger than our enemies." Jango took out his tool to hypnotize his crew. "You'll all be stronger when I count to two and say Jango. One, two, and Jango!"

Selene and Zolo looked away when he began hypnotize the others. But they saw one pirate punch the cliff and a huge part of it broke apart. Their jaws dropped to the ground. They got ready to fight them, but they noticed that Luffy didn't look away from the guy.

"You baka!" Selene yelled as Luffy ran towards them in blind rage.

"GUM-GUM GALTIN!" Luffy's fists rained down, punching the day lights out of them. That sent them flying again. But when they saw Luffy coming at them for the second time, they began running away because they are afraid of Luffy now and his strength. He ran passed them and grabbed onto the beam with cat figurine attached to it.

Selene leaned on her scythe to watch what he would do next. Luffy started to walk towards the pirates while carrying the beam. Each step he took, the ground shook. Selene watched as Jango hypnotized him to sleep and that beam landed on him as he fell to the ground asleep.

"We still have our trump card, the Meowban brothers; Butchie and Siam come out and attack them. If we are late, Captain Kuro will kill us." The two weird cat people jumped off of their ship and landed in front of Jango. They started to run towards them.

"Zolo, you get Butchie and I will get Siam!" Zolo nodded in agreement. She moved her scythe just in time to block Siam's claws. Suddenly she felt like she wanted to hit her head on the cliff, because she forgot about one thing. She yanked out her pistol and aimed at the freak's stomach and fired. Zolo cut Butchie with his three sword style.

"What's going on here?" The yell came behind them. They saw it was Kuro standing behind them and then he disappeared. Selene suddenly felt something pierce her stomach, so she looked down and saw five different blades sticking out of her stomach. She felt like kicking herself for letting her guard down and giving him an opening. Kuro sent her flying and stuck the cliff. The pain became too much for her to handle, so she passed out.

She slowly came around in time to see a bloody black and blue Kuro flying towards his crew and Luffy yelled something to cause them running to their ship. Selene slowly sat up, winching from her wounds. She saw that her scythe was close by, she crawled over to it and used it to pull her up and she use it as a crutch as she walked over to where her pistol was. She picked it up and put it away.

"OW! OW! OW! Take it easy Luffy." Luffy decided to give her a great big bear hug, forgetting she was injured as well. She could not help but smile at his attitude. As she looked towards the sea, she made a promise to herself to become stronger. So she could protect her precious people better.

_A week later _

"I wanted to thank you once again for protecting me, so I decided to give you this ship, _Merry_ _Go_." Kaya pointed to a beautiful crafted ship. As she described the ship, both Selene and Zolo heard someone that sounded like Usopp screaming. As it got closer, they all saw that Usopp rolling their way and he had a backpack on that was bigger than he was.

"I am coming with you guys, so I can become the greatest warrior of the sea, like my father." Usopp looked so silly, Selene couldn't help but tease him.

"There is a spider on your head." Selene stated with a straight face.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off!" Usopp screamed as he ran circles.

Selene knew everything is going to be alright and couldn't wait for the next adventure, but first she needs to be completely healed.

AN: I hope that you like it. Sorry it took so long, but it was a very busy week. I hope that I have the next chapter posted sometime this week.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was out, a few clouds in the sky, and there was a slight breeze. Selene was enjoying it even though she is almost healed. Man, she wished that she should have switched from Gum-Gum to Chop-Chop power fast enough for her to not receive her injuries. She had bandages wrapped around her abdomen, but she will able to take them off by tomorrow for sure.

Ben flew down and started to explore the ship, trying to find a good place to use as a nesting area, while Fierce was testing the weight to see if it was too heavy for her to carry on her head. When Usopp was introduced to them, he ran back to the guys' room and refused to come out for at least a day.

The girls' room was perfect for them. But Nami and Selene got into a fight over the treasure that she had collected so far.

_Flashback _

"This room is perfect." Selene said as she looked around. There were two beds and at the end of each bed there was a wooden chest, and also there was a closet big enough for at least two people. "So which bed do you want, Nami?"

"Hmm, I'll take the bed closest to the closet." Nami pointed to the bed with blue covers. Selene nodded and began to unpack her things, putting them in their proper places.

After a little while, Selene dumped out her jewelry and money to see how much she has and to polish some of the jewelry, so she could sell it in the next town that they dock at. Nami looked over to where Selene was to see what she was doing. When she saw the jewelry, her eyes got big and she began thinking. Due to the amount of treasure that Selene had, must be worth at least six million berries. Nami formed a plan to get that treasure for herself.

"So, you have been stealing some of my treasure when my back was turned, I see. Hand it over, thief." Nami ordered as she stalked over with her hand out.

"You're the one to talk and who are you calling a thief? If I remember correctly, you are also a thief. And this is my treasure, I sure didn't take it from you." Selene shouted back as she stood in front of Nami, protecting her treasure from her. Nami lunged at her with the intent of knocking Selene unconscious and taking the treasure.

Zolo, Luffy, and Usopp were resting in their room when they heard screeching and banging coming from the girls' room. They were wondering what on earth is going when Luffy began laughing his head off before he became serious.

"They probably are fighting over jewelry. Once, I saw Selene and another girl fighting over a necklace and I have learned that they can be very vicious. They were pulling hair, scratching, biting, kicking, and punching each other. It was scary to watch." Luffy shuddered at the memory.

_In the Grand Line_

Mihawk got the feeling that he was missing the greatest cat fight ever.

_Girls' room_

Selene was covered with bruises and scratches, but she did it, she protected her treasure.

_End Flashback_

Nami and Selene formed a truce that night. Whatever Nami steals belongs to her and whatever Selene steals belongs to her.

BOOM! The ship shook as Selene raced to the window thinking that the Marines were attacking them, only to see Luffy and Usopp were playing with the cannon. She sighed and said to the others it was Luffy and Usopp screwing around with the cannon. Fifteen minutes later, Selene woke to sounds of fighting, so following Zolo out to the deck to see what's happening.

"Johnny, is that you? Where's Yosaku?" Zolo asked a dark haired man with a tattoo on the left side of his face. Selene decided if Zolo knows them, then they will not cause any more trouble.

Johnny grabbed hold of Zolo's shirt and dragged him over the edge where their little boat was attached. "I don't what happened, one day, he was alright and then next, he was sick and his old wound reopened." Johnny kept ranting as Zolo, Luffy, and Selene carefully got Yosaku onto the deck of _Merry_ _Go._

Nami walked over and one look at Yosaku and ordered Luffy and Usopp to get some limes. "He has scurvy; it is a common disease and can be prevented by eating fruit, which most sailors don't do."

After ten minutes of squeezing limes into his mouth, Yosaku came around and suddenly was on his feet and dancing a funny dance with Johnny while shouting that he was cured.

"BAKA! YOU CAN'T RECOVER THAT FAST!" And true to what Nami shouted, Yosaku took a step and fell unconscious. Zolo threw him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and follow Selene as she opened the doors and pointed to a couch in the guys' room so she could patch him up.

After she was finished bandaging the wound, she entered the kitchen just in time to hear Johnny said to Zolo, "There are some rumors that the man with yellow eyes is around these waters, looking for someone."

_Just great, the one guy that I don't want to ever see again, I will probably be seeing tomorrow._ Selene thought. But Zolo looked excited at the piece of news.

"Hey Selene, Johnny here know where we can get a cook for this ship. I can't wait." Luffy shouted as he ran and gave her a bear hug. Selene agreed that was good news. Tomorrow will be sure filled with excitement.

AN: Please read and review. I hope that you all like it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next morning, they were traveling north-northeast to meet the sea faring restaurant, the Baratie to see if they could get a cook to join the crew. As they were approaching the Baratie, a marine ship pulled up beside them.

"I never saw that pirate flag before," said a purple hair man arrogantly. He had a lone scar on his left side of his face and also had metal bolts covering his knuckles.

_Seriously, with purple air, he looks like a baka. Maybe it would have been better if he had pink hair…wait that would be an insult to Coby, can't let that happen. _Selene thought as the corner of her mouth twitched upward. Nothing that she did made that twitching stop, she couldn't help it. At the looks of it, he probably spends more time in front of a mirror than most women do.

"We got this ship a few days ago. And who are you by the way?" Luffy asked.

"I'm Iron Fist Fullbody, Lieutenant at the Marine Headquarters," he sighed dramatically. He's a bloody drama queen, the nightmare doesn't stop. God save us all. "I'm going to late with my beautiful date for our dinner reservations. Sink them." He ordered to a nearby marine.

They fired the cannon ball at them. Luffy got this crazy grin on his face and jumped in its path and yelled, "GUM-GUM SLINGSHOT!"

Instead of it going back to the marines, Luffy's left hand slipped and the cannon ball destroyed part of the Baratie restaurant. They heard the cries of "Boss" and knew that meant trouble.

"Luffy, how could you do something this stupid? I hope that you like to work, because I'm not paying for the damages that you caused, but I will patch anyone who was injured in that crash." Selene told Luffy as he stared at what he had done.

Everyone saw what it looked like to be a couple of cooks coming their way in a small row boat and they looked pretty angry. So Selene quickly ran to her room and grabbed her first aid kit. The two cooks were dragging Luffy who was trying to cling to everything and anything, to their boat.

"I'm coming along, so I can personally take of any injuries that my idiot brother may of caused." The two cooks nodded and went back to dragging Luffy.

Selene got into their boat at the same time as Luffy. She had purposely left her scythe back on _Merry Go._ So not to scare anyone and cause more trouble, but she did have her pistol and a whole lot of bullets with her, just in case of something bad was to happen. As they got off the boat, Luffy and Selene were led upstairs and into a room that was damaged. The man inside looked like he was in his late forties. He had blonde hair, a short cut beard, and a must stash that was braid and sticking straight out.

Selene pushed her way into the room, walked up to the man and said, "I'm Potter D. Selene and I'm here to treat any injuries that was caused by the cannon ball for free."

He pulled off his chef's hat, pointed to where it was bleeding, and then said, "I'm Zeff, the head chef and owner of Baratie. And I expect the one who was responsible for this, to pay for all this."

When she was finished cleaning and wrapping the head wound with bandages, Selene packed up her things and left Luffy and Zeff to works things out to themselves. So she walked down the stairs enough to see everyone, yet to stay hidden in the shadows. She even saw Fullbody with his date at one of the tables. Apparently, all the customers were whispering in awe about him. As soon as a blonde wait was in hearing range, Fullbody began causing a scene.

"There's a bug in my soup!" With that he raised his fist and smashed the table with it, sending the food everywhere. Selene rolled her eyes and thought, _What a drama queen._

"I spent three days, preparing that soup. You could have just taken the bug out." He simply stated as he knelt down by the food, looking at it with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm the customer and you will do what I tell you to do, because I'm Iron Fist Fullbody, Lieutenant of the Marines." He said arrogantly as he tried to attack the waiter.

The waiter simply jumped out of the way and said, "I'm Sanji, the Sous Chef of the Baratie."

Sanji landed on his hands and used them to spin himself in circles as he used his feet to beat the crap out of Fullbody.

When he got back onto his feet, Fullbody yelled, "I'm going to have the world government come and shut this place down!"

A few other chefs came out and had to hold Sanji back from killing the guy, not that Selene can blame him. After a few more minutes of yelling at each other, the ceiling caved in, making it hard to see with all the dust floating around. When the dust settled, she saw Luffy with Zeff on top of him in a pile of rubble. She groaned and shook her head, she should have seen something like this coming.

Thankfully, Zeff took control of the situation and scolded and kicked Sanji in the head with his wooden leg, before doing the same with Fullbody. Selene smirked. Fullbody was about to say something when one of his officers came running to him.

"The prisoner has escaped sir." The marine shouted while trying to catch his breath.

"WHAT! How could he have escape? We starved him for three days trying to get information of Pirate Krieg." Fullbody yelled back at the marine. Selene frowned when she heard this, it made her remember her days at the Dursleys and how she never hardly get any food for a week. She hated those memories so much.

The marine was about to say something when a gun shot was heard and the marine fell to the ground unconscious. Behind the marine was a man with a gun in his hand. As he walked slowly, Selene got a real good look at him. Apparently, not only he was fed, he was prevented from getting any sleep from looks of it. He wore a stocking cap, had dark colored clothes on, and also wore an old looking jacket on. He sat in a chair and put his feet on the table and in a whisper said, "I'm Ghin and I don't care what you bring me as long it is food."

A weird looking waiter came up to him, gave him a hard look, and said, "Do you have any money to buy the food with, bastard?" He said in his politest voice.

When Ghin gave him a dark look, the waiter started to look angry, "Well if you don't have any money than get out!"

He was about to attack him, when Selene jumped and said to the waiter, "Wait, don't harm him, I will pay for his meal." The room was silent as looked around for the source of the voice.

Selene walked down the stairs and went to Ghin and sat down next to him. She looked to the waiter and said, "And I will have a slice of one your delicious fruit cakes that I keep hearing about."

The waiter suddenly looked very happy like nothing happened. It was very creepy. Suddenly a rose appeared under her nose as Sanji was kneeled in front of her with hearts coming out of his eyes and blood rushing out of his nose.

"The roses are red, violets are blue, you're an angel sent from above, please be mine." Sanji cried out in a loud voice.

Selene looked over to Zeff and saw that he was getting angry. She just smiled sweetly and simply said, "That was very sweet," everyone looked at her like she was nuts including her captain and crew until they got a knowing look on their faces. Sanji looked like Christmas and Birthday was rolled into one and coming his way. "But there is one thing that I will always hate no matter what and that is when a guy flirts with every single woman and is a pervert." This was said all the while she was still smiling and talking sweetly to him.

Then she kicked him in his manhood and then sent him flying into the kitchen through the door that was opened by another cook just in time, with a single punch to the head. Selene did this while she was still smiling and acting like a girl who was swept off of their feet. Luffy, his crew, Zeff, and the rest of the chefs just laughed at her reaction to Sanji, before Zeff ordered Luffy and other chefs to go back to work.

AN: I did it. I was thinking of adding Ghin to Luffy crew in the end. I am really going forward with that idea. Tell me what you think when you review my story. I hope you all have a nice day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

After a while, everything was settled down and everyone went back to what they where doing. The rest of the crew sat down at the same table as Selene and Ghin.

"I don't want any…" Ghin started to say.

Selene interrupted, "I don't care. You're hungry and don't have any money on you, so I'll being paying for you, but I'm not paying for those three."

"You know, Ghin, its wrong for a lady to pay for the first date, but I guess, sometimes it can't be helped. So when you guys go on your next date, I suggest that you, Ghin, pay for it." Zeff said with a smirk on his face as he set the food that they ordered in front of them.

"ZEFF!" Selene said rather loudly. Both she and Ghin were red as tomatoes with embarrassment. Sanji heard what Zeff said and was now crying in the corner at the thought of a beautiful angel Selene dating an ugly goblin Ghin. It was his worst nightmare and fear. While the others were snickering at them.

Luffy is convinced of having Sanji join their crew as their cook. She made a mental note to check if there were any locks on the doors of the girls' bedroom and the bathroom. Also she asked Ghin if he wanted to join their crew, but he simply stated that he was already part of Don Krieg's crew, but if he wasn't, he would like to join them, so he thanked her for the offer.

"So you're with Don Krieg, the man with fifty pirate ships and have over 5,000 men under his command. That Don Krieg, right?" Selene asked Ghin with curiosity while Nami's, Zolo's, and Usopp's jaws dropped to the ground at the info.

Ghin smiled a little before answering, "Yes, that Don Krieg. A couple of weeks ago, we traveled to the Grand Line. For a while, everything seemed to be going good until a man with yellow eyes appeared and attacked us for no reason at all. That man destroyed all but one ship, but it's barely holding together. Thankfully, we were saved by a storm."

Ghin got up, turned to Selene and said, "Thank you for the meal. If we do meet again, I'll be sure to pay you back." Selene nodded as she watched him leave.

Selene suddenly remembered something that Johnny said a while ago, "You know, we forgot to mention that Mihawk is rumored to be in these waters. Well at least, we have a pretty good guess who he probably be after. Right Zolo?"

Zolo just grunted as he thought of facing Mihawk in a fight, hopefully in the near future.

Suddenly Sanji crashed into their table. Thankfully they saved the food.

"You're nothing but dead weight to me and to this restaurant. Leave, become a pirate or something." Zeff shouted to Sanji as he walked away.

"Sorry about the table." Sanji said while standing the table back up. A few minutes later, he came back with some chopped up fruit in a crystal bowl in one hand and a wine glass in the other. He practically skipped over to where Nami was sitting and set the stuff in front of her and poured her a glass of wine for her.

"Please accepted this as my apology for the recent mess, my fair lady." Sanji said in a smooth voice while acting like he was on cloud nine.

"Hey, where's our apologies?" Usopp screeched.

"Well, I saw your big nose and thought that you might want some tea." Sanji sneered.

Usopp growled, "Do you want to fight me? I must warn you, I won't go easy on you."

Sanji and Usopp were face to face, their noses barely an inch away from touching, glaring at each other. Selene was really hoping for someone to push Sanji into Usopp making them kiss accidently. Oh, wait, she could do it and she won't be caught in the act. Switching to the Chop-Chop power, she put both of her arms under the table to hide her involvement. It wouldn't do, if they saw what she was going to do.

With the plan in her mind, both of her hands popped off her arms and floated behind Sanji. Zolo noticed her hands and looked over to Selene raising an eyebrow. She just smirked and winked at him, which caused him to hide his own smile behind his jug of booze that he was drinking from. Selene gave a hard push, sending Sanji flying into Usopp. Selene, Nami, and Zolo all witnessed their lips meeting.

Selene was the first to start laughing at the scene in front of her. Soon the other two joined in laughing, too. Sanji and Usopp jumped away from each other like they were on fire.

"I've been poisoned." Usopp wheezed while trying to rub his lips of his face.

"My reputation as a womanizer is ruined. If I find out who pushed me, I will kill them slowly and painfully." Sanji muttered angrily as he cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

Selene got an evil gleam in her eye, and couldn't help, but add, "Why Sanji, you should have told me that you swing the other way. I would of put on a shirt, if it makes you very uncomfortable to look at me."

Sanji didn't know what to do, so he did the one thing that he could do in this type of situation and that was to faint. His brain couldn't take any more of this, so it shut down. When he fainted, everyone began laughing again. Selene sat back in her chair and thought, _Revenge is sure sweet. _

AN: Sorry if the chapter is can of short. I had a very busy. My cousin was very interested in learning what people thought in what guy Selene should be paired with. So who do you readers, believe should be paired with Selene?

I hope that like this chapter. Please review. Have a good day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Four days, four very long days, since Luffy started to work off his debt to Zeff. Or rather make that debt bigger with all of the accidents that he causes. And with the accidents, also comes with injuries. Luffy drops plates, crashes into other chefs, and among other things. There was this one time that Zeff had Luffy mop the floor in the kitchen and he forgot to put up the 'wet floor' sign which caused almost all the chefs to slip and slide around and lets say that there were many injuries that day.

Selene was very tired from taking up the role of a doctor. She decided after this, that the next crewmate will be a doctor. Sure, she was good with treating wounds like bandaging them and using stitches to hold them together and also can treat common flu, chicken poxes, and the usual stuff. But what she can't do is to treat other diseases and viruses.

So Selene spent the last four days patching up the chefs with injuries. Thankfully, she didn't have to pull out the needle and string for anyone. Today, Zeff have forbidden Luffy from entering the kitchen. And that in turn lets her have a day off to sleep.

It felt like a few minutes of sleep, when Selene woke up from Ben's screech. She knew that the screech meant someone or something was coming their way that he didn't like. Selene got up, stretched, and made her way to the bathroom to wash up. She got back to the bedroom, she put on a button shirt that stayed open in the front, grabbed her pistol and bullets and went to the main deck. When she arrived, she didn't expect to see the sight in front of her.

In front of her was a huge Galleon, but it looked like it went through war. So much damage and it's a surprise that it was still floating. Selene caught sight of the flag and recognized it as Don Krieg's pirate symbol.

Selene whistled at the damage. Ghin was right about what happened in the Grand Line. It's beginning to sound like fun to travel through.

"I'm going in there and see what's going on in there," Zolo said. "Usopp, you're coming along, too."

Selene turned to Zolo and said, "Wait for me. I'm just going to grab my scythe in case of something bad happens. Johnny, Yosaku, you guys stay here and help Nami guard the ship."

"Hai!" Johnny and Yosaku said at the same time.

Once Selene was back with her scythe, she followed Usopp into Baratie. (Real meaning: Selene followed Usopp to keep him from being a coward and running away and hiding.)

They were on the stairs, taking in the sight below them. Don Krieg was in front of them with Ghin on the ground beside him, holding his upper arm. Judging the way, he's holding his arm; it looks like his shoulder popped out of its joint. Don Krieg, himself, looked more like a gorilla than a man. His chest and arms were covered with that famous armor of his. Immediately, Selene could spot many gaping holes in his so called ultimate defense. It still shocks Selene at how stupid the marines can be. It just takes a sniper to shoot Krieg in the head to kill him.

And between the chefs and Krieg were Zeff and a huge bundle of food. The chefs had what looked like bullet wounds. Thankfully, no one was killed. And they looked pissed.

"So you're the famous Red Foot Zeff who wrote about his travels through the Grand Line." Krieg said while looking very smug. "Not only I'll take this ship from you, but I will also take the logbook of yours, too.

"When I traveled to the Grand Line, I had everything except information about the Grand Line. Once I get my hands on that, nothing will stop me from claiming One Piece." Krieg arrogantly said.

Zolo and Selene became tense, ready to defend their captain when Luffy walked in front of him.

"That's not going to happen, because I'm going to be the next King of the Pirates." Luffy said seriously.

"Don't make laugh, you the next King of the Pirates. You're nothing but a wimpy kid." Krieg grabbed the bundle and threw it over his shoulder and started to leave.

By the time, he reached the entrance or what's left of it anyways, he stopped and spoke, "If you're gone when I come back, I'll let you all live, but if you're still here, I will kill you mercilessly."

When he left, Ghin didn't follow him, but instead he started to apologized and saying that he thought Krieg wouldn't attack them, because he promised Ghin that he wouldn't. And if he had known that Krieg was lying, he wouldn't have brought him here.

"This is all your fault, if you hadn't paid for his food, none of this would have happened." One of the chefs yelled at Selene while the other chefs, except Sanji and Zeff, nodded in agreement.

"Shut up, you don't know how it feels to be truly hungry. To not have food to eat for weeks on end or to be given a tiny amount of rotten food that no animal would eat or touch. You don't know the pain or the numbness." Selene snapped back at them as her eyes glazed over while she remembered the past.

Everyone stared back at her in shock. Even Luffy, for a different reason, because he knew that Selene very rarely talks about her past, before arriving to this world. Both Zeff and Sanji saw the look in her eyes and knew that she was like them, because all three of them knew what is truly mean to be hungry.

Zeff step in and said, "Selene's right. You don't know what's it like to go without food for a long period of time. She did the right thing. But right now, we need to escape through the back door."

"No, we're not going to abandon this restaurant, this place is our home and most of us don't have anywhere to go. So I say we stay here and fight to keep Baratie." A chef yelled while other shouted out their agreements.

Selene and Zolo looked at their captain and say that he was going to fight as well. And that means they're going to fight, too. Selene loaded her pistol with bullets and took her scythe out of its holder and set it in front of her.

Suddenly, they heard a loud war cry and they all got ready to fight for their lives. But suddenly there was a cutting sound and the Galleon was falling apart and rapidly sinking into the sea which was causing huge dangerous waves.

"You there, raise the anchor or we will be going down with them." Zeff yelled at one of the chefs who was the closest to the anchor.

Luffy suddenly ran out of the restaurant. Selene, Zolo, and Usopp looked at each other until suddenly dawn on them, Nami and _Merry Go_ and they all ran out, following Luffy.

The sight in front of them would been amazing if they weren't focused on their friends and ship. Instead of seeing their ship, they saw Johnny and Yosaku in the water saying that Nami pushed them off the ship and took off with it. And to make matters worse, they don't know where she went.

Selene whistled for Ben and Fierce to come here, when they arrived a second later, she gave out orders to them, "Ben, Fierce, I want you two to go and follow _Merry Go_ and when its anchor is dropped and you're sure, it won't go anywhere, then Fierce, I want you to come back and lead us to it. Ben, I want you to stay and keep an eye on it. Go!"

With that Ben took to the sky while a long dark shadow moved away from them.

Selene turned to the others and said, "With those two, we will definitely find Nami and our ship, before the day is done, hopefully."

When they got Johnny and Yosaku onto the ship, they focused their attention on the others. Krieg's Galleon appeared to be literally cut into three main parts.

"I don't believe it, he followed us here," Ghin whimpered as he looked around like he was trying to find a place to hide. As the fog cleared, they all saw a small boat with two candles in the front with green fire.

Luffy and Selene recognized the boat from their childhood and knew that Mihawk was here. Selene looked over at Zolo and saw that he was shaking with excitement and knew he was itching to fight Mihawk to see if he could beat him. When Mihawk got close enough, they saw that he was sitting in his seat like he was the king and was sitting in his throne. Selene rolled her eyes and thought; _He is still a drama queen like before._

"You, why did you follow us here?" Krieg demanded.

But before Mihawk was able to answer, Luffy shouted, "Hey Mihawk, long time no see."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground in shock and Zeff calmly asked, "Luffy, you know him?"

"Of course, Selene and I met him ten years ago and he stayed in our village for a week." Luffy said cheerfully as he pointed to Selene.

Mihawk, on the other hand, was checking Selene out and said, "My, my, I really love your sense of fashion. Always looking so beautiful."

Selene developed a twitch above her left eye and replied, "Well, I guess I can't really say the same about you though. But I think I prefer you looking like the way you did, during that stay at our village with…"

Suddenly a pair of lips crashed into her own lips when Mihawk suddenly appeared in front of her, stopping her from saying anything else about the embarrassing event. She even felt his tongue slip between her lips. Suddenly her brain reloaded, so she jumped back and punched him in the face.

"Bastard, how dare you!" That bastard stole her first kiss.

"It was still worth it." Mihawk said as he heard her screeched with rage.

_Even when she is angry, she still looks beautiful_, Mihawk thought as he went back to his boat.

Now Selene had a huge vein popping out on her forehead. She was so very angry. Everyone, even Krieg wanted to run and hide instead of facing her wrath.

The reactions of everyone were different. Luffy was laughing his head off. Sanji wanted to kick in Mihawk's head in for daring to kiss his beautiful angel. Zolo couldn't believe Mihawk did that, now he will make sure to try and kill him on the behalf of Selene. Ghin now would love to shoot Mihawk in the ass. Zeff, Krieg, and the rest were in shock and couldn't believe what they saw. But the weirdest reaction belonged to Usopp as he pictured a wedding and then little nieces and nephews running around the ship, but he wisely kept his mouth shut, because if he was to say that, Selene would gut him with a rusted butter knife.

Selene got her pistol out when a hand landed on her shoulder. It belongs to Zolo, and he whispered to her, "It's my goal to become the world's best swordsman and to do so; I will have to defeat Mihawk. When I do defeat him, then you can kill him, okay?"

Selene sighed and nodded in agreement, because she knew that this was very important to him. She can wait. Selene hopes that Zolo gets lucky and wins or it will be a very long wait.

AN: Please review and tell me what you think. I hope that you like it. Have a good day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Wait, I thought you're here to kill me and to take my head, Hawk-Eye!" Krieg shouted as Mihawk was walking back to his boat.

He stopped and turned his head in Krieg's direction, before saying, "That's what I was going to do first, but I believe that I had enough fun for today and now I'm bored. So I thought I could go back home and take a nap."

"Well, if you're bored and have all the time in the world, why don't you fight me?" Zolo exclaimed when he was about fifty feet away from Mihawk.

Mihawk sighed and started to act like it would be too troublesome to that, before asking, "Why should I fight you, Pirate hunter, Roronoa Zolo?"

When the Krieg Pirates that was standing the closest to Zolo learned his name, they all back away like he was out to get them personally. Others that were in the water looked like they shitted in their pants at the sight of him. And some murmured that they heard he was a real demon in its human form. Selene rolled her eyes at that one, because the only reason Zolo is called a demon is by those he had hunted in the past.

Zolo smirked when he answered, "Its my dream and goal in life to defeat you and to claim your title of being the best swordsman in the world. Also I made a promise to a friend along time ago and I am planning to keep that promise. I will sooner die than to break it."

"Very well, I will humor you, but don't worry, I won't kill you, because if I did, my sweetheart will probably kill me." Mihawk said as he looked over to where Selene was standing.

"I am not your sweetheart, you pervert. Get it through that thick head of yours." Selene yelled as her brother, Luffy, was holding her back from going over there and slicing off his balls.

Zolo got into his fighting stance with a sword in each of his hands and one in his mouth while holding it there with his teeth. Mihawk yanked off the cross that was on his neck and revealed it to be a small blade. As Zolo attacked, Mihawk blocked his every move with that small blade.

"No way, big bro Zolo is fighting Hawk-Eye Mihawk. He is so going to win." It seems that Johnny and Yosaku was back with their boat, so Selene carefully set her scythe in their boat.

Luffy was wondering what his sister is still angry about. Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks, not only Nami sailed away with their ship, but also with Selene's treasure and belongs. Luffy winced, he could imagine what Selene is going to do with Nami once they caught up to her. If this mess with Don Krieg is cleaned up soon, they might be able to catch up, because they could still sort of see the ship in the distance.

About ten minutes into the sword battle, Mihawk stabbed Zolo right above his lung. Selene covered her mouth with her hands in horror at the sight. She was just thankfully, it didn't involve the lung or she will have a very hard time patching him up and Zolo might died with that type of wound. She watched as Mihawk put away the small blade and pulled out the black sword and as Zolo raced towards him, Mihawk slashed his huge sword to the other side, breaking two of the three swords, and cutting Zolo deep in his abdomen.

Zolo put his last sword back where it belonged and then stood up, facing Mihawk with his arm out, saying, "I lost, so now I must died, because this was a fight to the death. It would be cowardly for a swordsman to attack his opponent's back. I will die with honor."

Mihawk was quiet for a moment as if he was studying a new sword that he never saw before, and then said, "If that is what you want, then so be it!"

When he made the finally blow, he sent both Zolo and his sword flying into the water. Everyone was in shock, before Johnny and Yosaku both cried out, "BIG BRO ZOLO!"

Both of them dived into the water to pull him back up for air. Selene wanted to do the same, but she knew that would only cause more trouble, because she couldn't swim due to the Copy-Copy Fruit that she ate when she was little.

"Don't worry, he is still alive like I promised and I also see a very good chance for him defeating me and becoming the best swordsman in the world. Selene tell him when he comes around to get better with those swords of his and when he does, come find me. Oh, don't be sad that I'm leaving you love, when you reach the Grand Line, I'll come and visit you." Mihawk spoke in his smooth voice that usually makes the women that he meets, weak in the knees.

"Fine, I'll tell Zolo that. And also, I DON'T WANT YOU TO VISIT ME AND DON'T CALL ME, LOVE. GOT THAT!" Selene screamed. Honesty, she didn't want him to visit, there is no telling what he would do. Probably, if he had the chance, he would be peeking in when she is taking a bath and she doesn't want that.

Selene and Usopp carefully helped Johnny and Yosaku get Zolo into the boat without causing his injuries to get worse. When she found his pulse, Zolo woke up, grabbed his blade and lifted it up into the air, and then he asked Luffy in a weak voice, "Luffy, can you hear me?"

"Stop talking already, idiot," Selene growled when she saw blood coming out of his mouth and also that he was making his injuries worse as he was holding his arm and sword straight up into the sky.

"Yeah!" Luffy answered Zolo. He could see that Selene was ready to kill Zolo for making it hard for her to deal with his wounds.

"Sorry for worrying you. If I didn't become the greatest swordsman in the world, you'd be in a bit of a dilemma now, right?" Zolo weakly asked while panting and shivering as his body slowly began to slip into shock. "I will... I will never... LOSE AGAIN!" he was crying now and Selene was ready to knock him out cold for what he was doing, but she just him continue, because she knew what he was saying was very important to him and she won't stop him. "Until I beat him and become the greatest swordsman in the world, I'll never be defeated again! Any problems with that, Pirate King!"

Luffy laughed as he shouted, "None!"

_They will make a very good team and Luffy will definitely reach his goal at becoming the King of the Pirates. I will be glad to give up my title to Zolo when the time comes. Now its time to go back and figure out how to win Selene's heart. _Mihawk thought as he sailed away with a small smile on his face.

"Come on, Luffy. We got to catch Nami and get our ship back." Usopp yelled as Selene was trying to stop the bleeding and clean the wounds with antiseptic at the same time.

"No, you guys go on ahead. I going to help clean up the mess here." Luffy said while looking at Krieg and his men.

"Fine, Luffy. I will have Fierce come and get you when we catch up to her. And please remember our deal, Luffy. Good luck." Selene yelled to Luffy, not once looking up from her work.

Luffy and Selene made a deal the day before. Selene will allow Sanji to join them if he could get someone else to join as well if they weren't a pervert like Sanji. And Luffy agreed to that.

Selene and the rest of them hope that Luffy will be finish with them soon and also not to get killed.

AN: I hope you all like it, so please review. I have some people write me a question: why do I have Zolo instead of Zoro in this story? The answer is very simple: when I wrote and posted the first couple of chapters, I got the names out of "Shonen Jump" so when I began watching the episodes on the internet, I found out that some of the names were different. So I decided to stick with the first name that I came across first.

In chapter twelve at the end, I asked who do you think Selene should be paired with? I received a lot of requests in my reviews and from people PM Messaging (Private Messaging) and it was a four way tie. So now I will ask you readers to pick your favorite: Ace, Marco, Shanks, or Mihawk.

For those who don't watch the episodes the name 'Ghin' is pronounced like 'Jean'.

Please review and have a wonderful day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Yosuka has been gone for a few hours when Johnny figured out where Nami was headed. Apparently Nami was headed to Arlong Park. Selene was thinking over what Johnny told them, but she couldn't figure out what she was missing. So many questions and so little answers.

"So that's Arlong Park, it seems that Arlong has no sense of fashion at all," Selene said when she laid eyes on it.

"Maybe Nami just sailed passed here," Usopp whispered.

"We need to make sure that Nami is really here. We need to see if Merry Go is anchored somewhere along here," Johnny muttered.

Zolo stood up with a yawn and said, "We'll just have to go in there and demand answers."

Selene just sighed and watched the three of them argue, until Usopp and Johnny knocked Zolo unconscious and tied him up with some rope that was laying around. After a few minutes of silence, Zolo woke up mad and started to yell at the other two.

"Will you guys shut up, before I make you. The last thing that we need is to draw their attention on us," Selene snapped as they began to argue and started to make a bunch of noise.

They nodded as they looked around to see if anyone saw or noticed them. Fifteen minutes passed, before Usopp spotted the Merry Go and then at the same time Johnny spotted three very ugly fishmen standing at the same dock as the Merry Go.

"Oh no! we need to escape, they're coming over here," Usopp whimpered and shook with fear as they watched two of the fishmen dive into the sea.

"Hey, what…" Selene was about to ask as Johnny grabbed her waist and pulled both of them into the water.

Selene was terrified when Johnny did that. She could feel her that most of her strength leaving her fast and it was making her very weak. Sometimes she wished that she never had eaten that Devil Fruit, when she saw others swimming in the sea and she had to stay on the beach and just make sand castles which she got really good at. Those were the only times that she ever felt envy of others. But in the end, she was happy that she ate it. She now just hope that Johnny doesn't let go of her while still in the water or she will come back and haunt him for the rest of life and then some.

Johnny cursed as he forgot about Selene not being able to swim thanks to the Devil Fruit that she ate, a long time ago. Thankfully, she is not really that heavy. So he won't get tired quickly from helping her in the water. The three of them hid behind some rocks that were sticking out of the water and peeked over them to see what was happening to Zolo and their boat.

"I hope that Zolo will be okay," Usopp whispered.

"Yeah, and that also Big Bro Zolo will forgive us for abandoning him," Johnny whispered back.

Selene rolled her eyes and also whispered, "Idiots, if you guys didn't tie him up, he would have been with us, right now. But we'll have to figure something out later, because I really love to be on dry land and not have to worry about drowning at any time."

"Hai, lets go," Johnny and Usopp said at the same time. With both of them helping Selene along, they reached the shore line in about five minutes. As the guys were looking out to sea to see if they were followed, Selene looked around.

"Holy fuckin' crap!" Was Selene's remark that cause both of them to turn around and to freeze at the sight before them. Houses and buildings were literally upside down on their roofs. And in the middle was a trench that looked like a mini tornado has just been through here.

"Wow, I wonder what happen to this place," Usopp said as Johnny and Selene looked back at their friend just in time to see another fishman coming out of the water.

Selene and Johnny looked at each other and both understood the silent message between them and quietly slipped away towards the upside houses without Usopp noticing as he was too busy talking to himself. And not a moment later, they heard the high pitch scream of Usopp and very quick footsteps going in a different direction. So they peeked around the corner in time to see their friend running away like the hellhounds themselves were after him.

"I hope that he can forgive us for not telling him to run," Selene muttered.

"Yeah, I do hope that he will be okay and that Luffy arrives here soon," Johnny said as he looked towards the sea in hope of seeing Luffy right there.

"Come on, while the coast is clear, lets see if we can find out what's happening around here," Selene said as she started to look around.

"That's a good idea, but we need to be very careful to not let those fishmen know that we are here," Johnny said as he followed her around.

_ Too bad that she doesn't wear tighter shorts. I wonder if she will go out with me if I ask, _Johnny thought as he stared at Selene's ass.

"Johnny, if you're staring at my ass, I'll have to shoot you in the ass," Selene said in a sweet voice when she saw their reflection on some broke glass and saw what Johnny was looking at.

Johnny gulped and quickly looked somewhere else. They found very little clues around while they were searching. By the time, they were in the forth house, Selene was looking through some books that were a pile to see if there was anything. After a few minutes of searching, she came across a small black book and found out it was some sort of journal.

"Hey, Big Sis, someone is coming around, I think we should get out of here," Johnny whispered as he headed towards the door.

"Hai," Selene said as she followed him out and into a near by forest while reading the journal.

After a few minutes of reading, she spoke up, "Hey Johnny, from what was written in this journal, the people here couldn't gather together enough money for the month and they didn't know what to do. That's what it says in here, so I can guess what happened. When they couldn't pay, Arlong and his crew destroyed this place and killed most of the people that lived here to make an example of them."

"That's horrible, something needs to be done about it. There should be at least some marines already here and they should have done something about this mess," Johnny exclaimed before tripping on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground and falling on his face.

Despite the situation, Selene chuckled at the sight, before saying, "Yeah, but remember what you told us. Arlong and his crew are pirates from the Grand Line. And from Gramps told me and Luffy a long time ago, marines who are stationed in any of the four Blues and never been in the Grand Line, are not to go after Grand Line Pirates, because they would be seriously outclassed," Selene explained as they were walking towards Arlong Park to see what they are up against.

"Wouldn't the Marine HQ send someone from the Grand Line to deal with Arlong, Big Sis?" Johnny asked.

"Definitely, but from what I see going on around here, is that marine is dead and the Marine HQ doesn't know about it yet or they are being paid to say that everything is okay and that there is no pirates around here. That's what I am guessing, but I am not sure," Selene whispered as they were very close to Arlong Park.

As they quietly walked around the wall, they spotted small openings where they can look through and see what's happening. When they looked through it, they saw Arlong, his men, Nami, and Usopp in there. Nami was talking about a deal that she made Arlong, eight years ago to buy back her village for 100 million berries. And how nothing is going to stand in her way of reaching that goal.

Both of their jaws dropped when they witnessed Nami stabbed Usopp in the stomach. They couldn't believe their eyes. What are they going to do? How are they going to break the news to Luffy when he gets here?

AN: Please review and tell me what you think. This chapter was hard to write, because I did at least a dozen different drafts of it, but I believe I finally got it perfect.

Last chapter I asked people who should Selene be paired with, because there was a four way tie. The winner is Shanks who has 17 votes, Mihawk came in second place with 16 votes, Ace came in third with 11 votes, and Marco came in with 8 votes. So CONGRATS to those who voted for Shanks. I don't know how that's going to work, but I'll figure something out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A crashing noise was heard all over the Cocoyashi Village and Arlong Park and the very ground shook. Selene had a feeling that Luffy was behind it somehow. So Selene and Johnny started to run in that direction of the crash. When they got there, they saw Luffy, Zolo, Ghin, Sanji, and Yosuka crawling out of the pieces of the smashed up boat. When Zolo had mentioned that Usopp was captured by Arlong and that if they did not hurry, Usopp would be killed.

"Usopp was killed," Johnny cried as he dropped to his knees.

Everyone was in shock and had disbelief written all over their faces. They just could not believe what they just heard. Ghin asked the one question that was on everyone's mind, "Who killed Usopp?"

Selene saw that Johnny was crying too much to answer the question, so she answered instead, "It was Nami who killed him. Johnny and I saw it happen. After Usopp was stabbed, he fell right into the water. I'm sorry, Luffy."

"You're wrong, Nami would not do something like that. Usopp is still alive. We just have to find him!" Luffy shouted at them. They as watched as he took off in a different direction.

Selene sighed and shook her head. She does not know what to think anymore. She was confused, because her gut and heart told her that Usopp was alive, while her head told her that he was dead. Her thoughts were interrupted when Zolo spoke, "I think that we should follow Luffy to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid."

The rest of them nodded in agreement and started off in the same direction that Luffy went. As they walked, Selene checked Zolo over to make sure that the crash did not reopen any of his wounds. When she was finished with Zolo, she checked the others over as well. Thankfully, nobody had any serious wounds that needed attention, just minor scratches and some bruises. She then turned to Ghin and while grinning, she said, "I'm happy that you decided to join this crew."

"Well, I do owe you my life. And your brother said that this was the only way to pay you back. So I thought why not, Krieg was going to kill me one way or another for disobeying his orders and plus the marines were coming this way. And I did not want to be locked up again and this is my second chance to start over," Ghin said while smiling slightly at her. Selene was very happy that Ghin is going to travel with them and be part of the crew. Selene caught sight of Sanji glaring at the back of Ghin, because Selene was paying attention to Ghin instead of him.

When they finally caught up to Luffy, they saw that he was talking to Nami. Finally they got close enough, they heard Nami saying, "No matter how strong you and your friends are. You can never defeat the likes of Arlong. You will al be killed. Not that matters to me, though."

Zolo and Ghin growled at her words and that she basically said that they were weak. Selene just watched her, as if she was trying to solve a complex puzzle. Sanji on the other hand, had hearts literally coming out of his eyes and was ignoring what Nami was saying.

"Ohh! I love her cool look. Nami, do you remember me? Lets set sail together," Sanji said in a weird while jumping up and down.

"Shut up, you stupid love cook!" Zolo snapped at Sanji.

"Our love is like a hurricane, no force can destroy it. Its something that you may never understand," Sanji snapped right back at him, while glaring at Zolo.

They looked like they were about to kill each other or at least to fight until they collapse from exhaustion.

"Will you two quit it? Now is not the time to fight," Ghin said as he stepped in between them while at them with disapproval. Both of them quit trying to provoke each other and they turned their backs to each other as they ignored the other.

"You should not butt into things that you don't understand. Just leave, you're not wanted. Go and find another navigator to help you travel the Grand Line," Nami snapped while glaring at them.

Luffy just kept looking at her, before closing his eyes and fell backwards to the ground. Selene looked at him and asked, "Luffy, what are you doing?"

"Sleeping. I'm going to sleep, because I'm tired. I may not care about what's happening on this island, but I am not leaving." With that said, Luffy was asleep and began to snore lightly.

"Fine! Stay here and die then!" Nami suddenly yelled at them before taking off in the opposite direction.

Selene sat down on the grass with her back against a tree and just looked at her brother and then at the spot where Nami just stood. Looking back at her brother, she already knew that he will not be leaving this island without Nami coming with them. Luffy was just that stubborn and sometimes he was worse than her at being stubborn. Before Nami took off, Selene could tell that she was hurting inside. Selene sighed for what it felt like to be the hundredth time today, she just figured out that in Nami's mind, Nami was thinking that she was trying to protect them from being killed, by trying to chase them off this island by saying those hurtful things.

Ghin sat down next to Selene and asked, "So what do we do now?"

Everyone looked at her, waiting for her answer. So she replied, "We do nothing, until the captain says otherwise. But know this, we are not leaving this island without Nami. Luffy will get very stubborn and nothing will change her mind. So I will suggest that you make yourselves comfortable, because we're not leaving until Luffy says so."

Johnny and Yosuka looked at each other before Johnny said, "Well, I guess we'll have to cut this reunion short. Because we just want to live. So goodbye! See you around someday!" Johnny and Yosuka left while waving goodbye. Selene and the others waved back.

It felt like she only got five minutes of sleep when a loud crunch woke her up. Opening her eyes, she saw Usopp on the ground with a bloody nose. Apparently she was not the only one that the noise woke up, because Luffy shot up like a bullet and saw Usopp lying on the ground moaning.

"USOPP!" Luffy shouted as he grabbed by his shoulders and started to shake him.

"What happen to you! Did Nami do this to you! Say something!" Luffy shouted as he shook harder. Selene and Ghin jumped up and separated the two of them, before Luffy could do anymore damage to Usopp.

Selene checked Usopp over to see if there was any serious injuries. After a few moments, she announced, "He will live."

"That's good, but I have to wonder, what happen to him?" Ghin asked as he still held onto Luffy just in case.

The four of them turned and looked at Zolo and Sanji. "I'm sorry, but he started it first." Zolo and Sanji said at the same time while pointing at each other. The rest of them just sweatdropped.

"So Usopp, what happened? we thought that Nami killed you," Zolo simply stated.

Usopp sat down on the ground, before he told them what happened, "Well, I don't know where to start, its all very confusing. Arlong was going to kill me when he got an idea that Nami should be the one to do it. But in reality, she saved my life. She stabbed her own hand while making it look like that she stabbed me in the stomach. After she did that, I acted like I was dying, so I fell into the water and swam to safety. I also found out the reason why Nami was with Arlong. Apparently, Arlong and her made a deal that she can buy back her village for 100 million berries. But during that time, she was creating maps for Arlong and his crew. Once she buys her village back, Arlong will let her go free and never set foot inside her village, again."

"Wow," Luffy simply said while Zolo and Sanji nodded.

"But something does not seem right here," Ghin said as he thought about what Usopp said.

"I agree with Ghin. I'm sure that Arlong won't simply let Nami go free like that. Nami has a talent like no other, when it comes to drawing maps of islands, the sea floor, and currents. And lets not forgot that she is a natural at navigating a ship and also having the ability to notice immediately if the weather should change. Because of those abilities, I bet that somehow Arlong will keep her from reaching her goal of buying her village back," Selene said seriously.

"So the only way to get Nami back, is to kick Arlong's ugly ass into next week?" Zolo asked.

"Yep," Selene answered.

"You should just leave, outsiders are not welcome," A voice behind them said. They turned around and saw a young woman with blue hair and tattoos on her right shoulder.

"Who is she?" Ghin asked.

"That's Nojiko, Nami's sister," Usopp answered.

"Nami's sister," Selene whispered. "Maybe you can tell us about what happened to this island and to Nami, then."

"Sure I can tell you guys about the past," Nojiko replied while staring at them. Luffy suddenly got up, stretched, and started to walk away.

"Luffy, where are you going? Don't you want to hear about Nami's past?" Usopp quickly said.

"No, I don't care about her past," Luffy said before walking off.

For the next thirty minutes, Nojiko told them how Arlong and his crew first came to their island when Nami was eight years old, how Bellemere, their only parent and Nami's idol, was killed, how Arlong discovered Nami's talent for drawing maps, how they made a deal, how Arlong force Nami into his crew, and about other things, too. When Nojiko left, they just sat there and just thought about what they had learned about Nami. Selene thought about her own past and could not decide if Nami's past was worse than her own. It was just as bad, but it was a little better than her own, because Nami had people that supported her and she could turn to, like her sister, Nojiko and her father figure, Genzo.

"We better catch up to Luffy, and make sure he is alright," Selene said as she woke Zolo up by pinching his arm and smacking his head. They all nodded and walked to Cocoyashi Village, where Luffy was.

When they reached the village, they saw Nami breaking down and crying. Selene saw blood running down her arm, apparently Nami must of stabbed the tattoo of Arlong's symbol. Selene was angry at Arlong for the things that he did to her. She saw Sanji shaking with rage, while Zolo and Ghin looked ready to kill someone.

"Luffy…" Nami whispered, "Help me, please." She pleaded.

Luffy nodded, pulling his precious straw hat off and jamming it onto Nami's head none too gently startling the ginger haired girl out of her tears as he marched off a few steps and took a deep breath.

"_**HELL YEAH!**_"

Selene knew that Arlong is going to pay for his crimes and also for making Nami cry. She should go with them, but Nami needed her more.

"I'll catch up later," She stated quietly passing Luffy who merely grunted in acknowledgement as he marched towards the others, glancing at her briefly. Selene knew that Luffy wasn't good at with comforting girls who were crying, his own ham-handed kindness and attempts at comfort usually caused more trouble than help, so he usually would leave this to Selene because she knew how to deal with type of stuff.

"Don't worry, Nami. Luffy will win, so have some faith in him," Selene told Nami as she cleaned and bandaged the stabbed wounds on Nami's left arm. Nami just sobbed, scrubbing at her eyes as she clung to her tightly, Selene wrapped her arms around Nami tightly as she gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

When Selene and Nami reached Arlong Park, they saw that Johnny and Yosuka who were seriously injured, holding the people back. Nami screamed out Arlong's name in rage. Selene watched as Arlong talked to Nami about what side that she should fight with. And that if she went against him, he will kill everyone, but her and make her draw maps for the rest of her life while he would provide her with everything that she could want.

"I'm sorry everyone!" Nami called catching her attention, whipping around to face the villagers, "Are you willing to fight with me!" she cried smiling recklessly at the gathering. Selene saw that Arlong's face and saw that he was angry with what he heard. Selene looked around, trying to find Luffy, when a large fountain of water spitting up into the sky just beyond the walls of the Park catching her attention.

Selene saw Sanji grinning like a mad person as he saw the fountain of water, "He's back, the only thing left is to destroy that rock!" he rasped happily.

"So that's what you were on about," Zoro groaned rolling over and pushing him self up on trembling arms. Selene groaned as she saw that most of Zolo's stitches were undone and that he was loosing even more blood. Selene was wondering on how much Zolo has in his body. "I can give you 30 seconds, I can't take more than that," the green haired male told the cook, slotting Wado Ichimonji between his teeth.

"30 seconds is more than enough," Sanji retorted and lunged into the water. Selene was confused, she did not know what they were talking about.

"We didn't have a fountain over there," Arlong rumbled his eyes narrowing at the site, "Is it that Rubber Bastard?"

Now Selene figured out what they were talking about. "Ghin, is Luffy in the water?" She shouted to Ghin who was the closest to her. Ghin was sitting down and leaning against the wall next to the hole and where Usopp was watching from.

"Yeah," Ghin said causing Selene to curse. She wished that could them in getting Luffy free, but like Luffy, she ate a Devil Fruit and she would just sink to the bottom and cause more problems for them.

Zoro swiped at him with Johnny's sword, catching him on the cheek, "Don't worry, there's nothing going on," he rasped panting harshly as blood dripped onto the floor from his crimson stained clothing. "You Half-Fish freak."

Arlong growled, "I told you not to say that word. Do you want to die that badly, Roronoa Zoro?"

"Hachi make sure that human does not free that rubber bastard," Arlong commanded the only fishman that was conscious.

"Don't worry, I will stop them," Hachi cried out as he ran toward the water.

"Oh no, you don't," Selene said as she blocked the way. "You will have to get by me first, sushi."

Selene had her scythe out and in front of her. She swung it, cutting into Hachi who cried out in pain. She watched Hachi drop to the ground unconscious. She walked over to where Zolo was and stood by his side, ready to fight. A second later, Ghin appeared by her other side, also ready to fight.

"You think that you weak humans can stop me!" Arlong said as he grabbed Zolo and ripped off his remaining bandages and was about to reopen the rest of the wound, when Luffy's arms suddenly grabbed Zolo and pulled Zolo out of the hands of Arlong.

"I'M BAAAAACK!"

Selene and the other watched as a desk, a bookshelf, and a ton of maps flew out of the hole in the building. They heard Arlong screaming at Luffy to stop destroying his maps. Selene and the rest of them wanted to help Luffy, but he told them to stay out of the fight, because it was between him and Arlong. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the building started to shake, before it caved in on itself.

"Luffy!" Nami and the others cried. Selene did not react at all, because she knew that Luffy was still alive. She was not disappointed when Luffy came out of the rumble. There was a moment of silence, because they were shock, before they started screaming and yelling and began to celebrate the defeat of Arlong. When a high pitch voice interrupted them.

"That's enough, scumbags! Chechecheche Well, this must be my lucky day! Nice work. I enjoyed the show, but I never would've thought... that these mermen would be defeated by you pirates. But thanks to you, Arlong's bounty, as well as all of Arlong Park's riches, will be mine. Everyone, put down your weapons! I, Captain Nezumi, of the Marine's 16th Battalion, will be taking over from here~!"

Selene saw and smirked as Zoro had snuck up behind Nezumi and grabbed him by his coat's collar.

"Don't ruin the mood when people are trying to celebrate." he proceeded to beat the crap out of the Marines and Nezumi.

"I-If you dare hit me just one more time, I won't let you live..." Selene rolled her eyes and walked up to Nezumi and said, "I'm Potter D. Selene and this is for being corrupt and stupid." With that Selene kicked him in his balls, making him scream out in even a higher pitched voice. Nami walked forward with her metal rod in her hand and said "This is for being in league with Arlong and for destroying Bellemere's orange field." She sent him flying across the pool with her staff.

He swam back to the edge of the pool and was about to get out when Nami walked up to him and grabbed his whiskers and started pulling on them.

"Now. You guys will take care of cleaning up after the mermen, and help reconstruct Gosa Village. But you will not touch even the slightest bit of the mermen's treasure, because they belong to the people of this island. Understand?"

"Ow, ow! Yes! I'll do as you say..."

"And one more thing... Give me back my money!" With that Nami gave one final pull on his whiskers, before letting go. The rest of the marines jumped into the water and started to swim back to their ship.

"I'll give it back, honestly. I don't want it anymore..." with that he took off swimming toward the other marines but he stopped and turned. "Straw Hat guy! The name's Luffy, right? You're the Captain, aren't you? And you girl! I will make you pay for this! Don't forget this!"

"Well, I guess that Luffy and I will have to be on the look out for our wanted posters," Selene said as she watched the marines swim away. "Now lets PARTY!"

**OMAKE**

_At Marine HQ_

Monkey D. Garp was drinking tea when a marine came in and dropped two sheets of paper on his desk. Garp picked them up and saw what they said:

**Monkey D. Luffy**

**Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates**

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**$30,000,000**

**Potter D. Selene**

**First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates**

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**$25,000,000**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Garp screamed and began to cry as he thought about how they ruined their chances at becoming good civilians. And also that Selene was just wearing suspenders and no shirt.

_Hogwarts _

Albus Dumbledore just sat down behind his desk with Snape sitting in one of the armchairs, waiting to be told off for baiting that Potter brat in potion class again. Albus was about to say something when he noticed an envelope in front of him and it read:

_I thought you want to know something about your granddaughter Selene. What is inside is very real and its not a fake. Remember she is in a different world._

When he read that, he tore the envelope open and unfold the paper and saw what it was. Snape watched as Albus looked shocked. It was very rare that someone can surprise the old man, so he stood up and walked over and saw what Albus was holding. Snape saw a picture of a girl that looked like the elder Potter, but with Lily's eyes. She was just wearing suspenders with no shirt on and carrying a giant black and silver scythe, but what caught his attention what was written underneath the picture:

**Potter D. Selene**

**First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates**

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**$25,000,000**

Snape could not believe it. Potters were supposed to be golden and getting anything they wanted, but no Potter that he knew of was a criminal. He suddenly got an idea in his head, and began smiling like it was Christmas. He could not wait to show this to the Potters.

AN: I am sorry that this chapter took so long to write. It was so damn hard to write. So I hope that you like it. Please review and have a wonderful day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Professor Severus Snape was very happy as he made his way to the Great Hall. He could not help it, because he was about to show the Potters that their daughter who they gave up, is a wanted criminal. It just proves that not all Potters are angels. He was sick and tired of listening to the elder Potter boast on how every Potter in his family were good citizens and how none of them were on the wrong side of the law. He just could not wait for their reactions.

When Snape finally arrived, he saw that the Headmaster had beaten him there. How he got there before him, he would never know. But from what Snape thought that the Headmaster could not either for the Potters' reactions. Snape was slightly disappointed that Lily Potter was not there, just her husband. He would just make do with what he has. There was a twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes that may suggest that he was up to something. Snape walked up to the teachers' table and took the empty seat that was next to James.

"What got you so happy, Snape? Did someone die?" James sneered.

"Oh no, I just found out that your daughter is a wanted criminal, that's all," Snape replied as he took out the wanted poster from one of the pockets in his robe and showed it to James.

James ripped it out of Snape's hand and just stared at it. He could not believe it, there was the picture of his baby girl. He would recognize her from anywhere. His baby girl was a pirate, with a bounty on her head. What made him the angriest was that she was not wearing a shirt, just a pair of suspenders. And by the looks of it, she had changed her middle name from Lily to D. It has to be a lie, Snape was just trying to get even with him for all the times that he had pranked him and made his life miserable.

"How dare you do this to me? How dare you lie to me about my daughter being a criminal? I should curse you for this trick," James yelled at Snape. He jumped up and pulled out his wand to curse Snape when Albus spoken up before things went to far.

"That is enough, James Potter. I assure you, that this is not a lie or a trick that was made up by Professor Snape. Its very real. Your daughter is really a wanted criminal with a huge bounty on her head. I may not know what she has done to receive it, but it must have been something major." With that James grabbed the sheet of paper off the table and stormed out of the Great Hall, so could floo home to his wife.

"What a lovely day, it is," Snape said after a moment of silence.

"Indeed it is, my dear boy," Albus chuckled as he went back to his breakfast.

"I never have that a day would come that I would like to meet a Potter and tell them thank you," Snape said, which caused the rest of the staff table to laugh.

**(Scene Break)**

When James got home, he called out to his wife, to come and meet him in the kitchen. As he waited, he began pacing. He was worried about the way that Lily might react to the news about her daughter. Finally, when it felt like a couple of hours had passed, Lily came down into the kitchen.

"Honey, why are you home, don't you have classes to teach?" Lily asked. She was worried about her husband, he was looking pale like he may be coming down with something.

James sat down in one of the chairs across from his wife and took out a folded sheet of paper. He placed it in front of her. He just sat there, not saying a word. Lily picked the paper up and slowly unfolded it. All that she could do, was to stare at it, like she was just a frozen statue.

"Is this real, you are not pulling a prank on me, are you, James?" Lily slowly asked.

James just nodded. He was not able to meet his wife's eyes.

Suddenly Lily broke down crying, "Its all our fault, if we still had her, none of this would have happen. I bet that she was forced to be a pirate by evil men. She must be so scared and suffering. Those pirates are probably taking my baby's innocence's by doing horrible things to her. Just look at her, they are not even letting her wear a shirt, they are forcing her to wear a pair of suspenders. They must be treating her like a slave, tying her up, not letting her to eat, or take care of herself. When she comes home, I will love her, and make sure that she has something decent to wear like dresses, and I will teach her to become a lady. And I will not let her out of my sight ever again."

As she continued to rant on and on about her poor baby girl who must be so miserable. James took another look at the poster and thought that Selene looked happy and healthy, but he was not going to dare say that to his wife at all or he would not be able to walk properly or get out of bed for a month.

**(Scene Break)**

_Merry Go _

"Here's your newspaper, Selene angel," Sanji said as hearts came out of his eyes as he handed her morning paper.

This happens every morning, they would finished breakfast and by that time the daily newspaper would be dropped off by a trained sea faring bird and then Sanji who had made the breakfast and washed the dishes (i.e. made the other guys do the dishes) would go and get it. He had ordered Selene to stay seated as it was his job to get it. Then when he hands it to her, he would say something like that to her and also have hearts coming out of his eyes.

"Thanks, Sanji," Selene said as she unfolded the paper and read the front page.

"So, what's going on in the world, Selene?" Zolo asked as Ghin nodded.

"Well, some guy named Kid, just destroyed another small village in South Blue." Selene showed them, the picture of the destruction that Kid had caused. Luffy and Ghin both whistled at the picture.

"I hope that we don't meet him in the Grand Line," Usopp said as he began to shake in fear. The others nodded in agreement.

When Selene opened the paper to look through it, two pages dropped to the ground. Selene set her newspaper on the table and picked the pages up and read them.

"NO WAY!" Selene yelled as she got a good look at them. Everyone stopped at what they were doing and went over to Selene to see what she was so shocked about. And they saw:

**Monkey D. Luffy**

**Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates**

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**$30,000,000**

**Potter D. Selene**

**First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates**

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**$25,000,000**

"I GOT A BOUNTY, YAAAHOOOOOOO!" Luffy shouted as he grabbed his wanted poster and stuck it to the wall.

"I don't know why I got a bounty. I just did the world a favor by making sure that the rat looking marine does not have any kids. But I guess, a bounty is a bounty and I should be proud of having one," Selene said as she got up and put her wanted poster next to Luffy's. "Man, I should have waited to send a letter to Gramps now. Because then I would have a chance to rub this in his face."

"Hey, Luffy, once Ben has returned from delivering that letter to Gramps, we should send one to Ace and see what he is up too. What do you think?" Selene asked. Luffy nodded as he jumped up and down like a crazy man.

"Now that you two have wanted posters, we will have to be more careful when we dock. So you two won't get arrested," Nami told them.

"They are not the only ones that need to be careful. I have to be careful as well. I also have a bounty on my head," Ghin told them. He then pulled out his own wanted poster.

**Ghin**

**The Cold Hearted Demon**

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**$12,000,000**

"This is so cool! Now we have three members that have wanted posters!" Luffy laughed as he put Ghin's poster next to Selene.

"Since Luffy has stuck our wanted posters on this wall. Each time we either get a wanted poster or different one, we should put them on this wall, to remind us of our history." Selene declared. And everyone agreed to that.

_Marine Headquarters _

Garp was still fuming about his grandchildren becoming pirates, when Ben came through the open window with a letter tied to his leg. He quickly untied it and read what was written:

_Dear Grandpa Garp,_

_ I hope you are doing well. Its been a while since Luffy and I saw you. But now we are traveling East Blue. While we were traveling, we came across Colonel Nezumi of Navy Branch #16 who was stationed in Cocoyashi Village and we found out that he was being bribed by Arlong and his crew to look the other way. Just to let you know. And also we have finally became pirates and we have a crew and a ship. And we DON'T want to become a marine or a wife of a marine. We are living our dreams._

_ Love Selene and Luffy_

_P.S. Luffy says that he is going to be the King of the Pirates no matter what._

"THOSE BAKAS! Marine, get someone to go to Cocoyashi Village and arrest Colonel Nezumi of Navy Branch #16 for accepting bribes from pirates. And make sure you bring supplies for the people there." Garp commanded one of the marines.

"Hai!" The marine said before leaving.

**(Scene Break)**

_Whitebeard's ship somewhere in the New World_

"I can't believe it. My younger siblings finally got their first bounty. I'm so proud!" Ace said proudly with tears running down his face as he looked at the wanted posters.

"You know, your sister is hot. Is she single?" Thatch asked Ace.

"You stay away from my sister, you pervert!" With that Ace set Thatch on fire. From that moment on, everyone knew not say anything about Ace's hot sister within his hearing range or you will be set on fire. And also at night, Ace will set guys on fire, if he thinks that they were dreaming about his sister. (Vista moans out Selene's name almost every night and Ace 'accidentally' set his manhood on fire for that.)

**(Scene Break)**

_In a bar in the New World_

Shanks and his crew were celebrating. The reason: Selene and Luffy finally became pirates. And only the first mate, Ben Beckman, noticed how carefully his captain folded up Selene's wanted poster and put in one of his pant's pockets. Ben shook his head and wondered if Shanks knew that he was falling for her. Only time will tell and he would be when that happens.

**(Scene Break)**

_Windmill Village_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The cry came from the mayor as he saw the wanted posters.

AN: I hope that you like it. Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was a nice warm day for smooth sailing for the _Merry__Go._Nami was sunbathing, Usopp was working on making more of the extreme hot sauce shots, Zolo was taking a nap somewhere, Luffy was trying to steal a tangerine from the orchard, Ghin was defending the orchard from Luffy who would probably strip it bare, Sanji was making lunch for them, and Selene was talking to Fierce.

"Now Fierce, I want you to take this bottle that has the letter inside to Windmill Village and deliver it to Makino and wait for her response, okay?" Selene asked the Sea King. To the others, it sounded like Selene was hissing, but they knew better and also they were used to it.

"Sure thing, Mom. I will hopefully meet you in Lougetown," Fierce said before taking off when Selene nodded. Fierce has taken to calling Selene mom, since Selene was the one who took care of her when she was found on the beach.

Selene began to relax when an old battered ship sailed passed. She just got a looked at a purple haired man and recognized it to be Fullbody from the marines. He was just standing and looking at them with glee. She watched them said passed and then turned around and caught up to them.

"I finally found you Monkey D. Luffy and Potter D. Selene. Once I capture you two, I'll be rewarded and also get my rank as Lieutenant back. Men, FIRE!" Fullbody shouted as he pointed at them.

"I got this, Luffy," Zolo said when Luffy was about to block the cannon ball. He took out his remaining sword and sliced the cannon ball cleanly in half. The jaws of the marines dropped down to the ground in shock.

"FIRE!" Fullbody shouted again when he got over his shock.

Selene saw that the second cannon had cracks in it. She turned to Usopp who was the closest to her and asked, "This is not going to end well with them right?"

"Nope, not with that cannon cracked," Usopp answered.

BOOM! The cannon exploded onto thousands of pieces and covered the marines with soot. Fullbody shook himself free from soot and shouted, "CHARGE!"

The six marines charged at them with their swords drawn. Ghin and Selene drew their weapons out and slammed them into the stomachs of the charging marines, sending them flying back to their ship. The six marines jumped up, dropped their weapons, and jumped over the other side of the ship and started to swim away as fast as they could.

"So, the piece of scum decided to interrupt meal time, did he?" Sanji appeared in front of Fullbody with a metal frying pan in his hand.

"AHHHHH!" Fullbody screamed and practically flew over his ship and joined his crew in the water and they swam away.

"Hey Ghin, help me tie this ship to ours, so it won't sail away while we are eating lunch," Selene said as she threw the other end of the rope to Ghin who nodded.

"Why?" Usopp questioned as he watched them tied the marine ship th theirs, so it won't sail away.

When they were done, Selene answered, "Well after lunch, Ghin and I are going to raid that shop of anything that would be useful to us and that we might need."

"Like what?" Zolo asked as he sat down at the dinner table.

"Well, like gun powder, water, fresh food, jewelry, money, clothes and stuff like that." Selene said as she defended her food from Luffy's wandering hands.

"Luffy! STOP STEALING OUR FOOD!" Nami, Ghin, and Usopp shouted when they caught Luffy trying to steal their food.

**(Scene Break)**

"So, how do you know that this ship has anything useful?" Nami asked as she watched Selene and Ghin climbed aboard the other ship. "I mean that this thing should be in a junk yard somewhere, instead of being used."

"Well, if those marines were living here, there has to be something," Ghin answered.

Both Ghin and Selene went below deck and started to search their half of the ship. It was dusty, dirty, and smelly. Ghin went to the supply room and found several containers of gun powder, sword polish, and cleaning supplies. There was nothing much around in this room. So he started to carry the supplies up to the deck and handed them over to Usopp and the others.

Selene was going through the bedrooms of the marines, but she wasn't really having any luck at finding anything useful. So far, she found a few thousand beries. She already been to the kitchen and found nothing that would be edible. So she decided to head back up to the deck above.

"So find anything, Ghin?" Selene said as she climbed back onto their ship.

"Not really. Although I did find several containers of gun powder, some sword polish, and cleaning supplies. What about you?" Ghin asked as they untied the rope that was holding the two ships together.

"Nothing expect for at least a few thousand beries." Selene answered as she showed him the money.

They watched as the marine ship drifted off away from _Merry__Go_. Selene then went below deck and into the girls' bedroom and saw that Nami was there, so she asked, "How much longer till we reach Lougetown?"

"About a few more hours," Nami said before she went back up to the deck.

Selene then took out a bag full of jewelry and dumped it out onto her bed. Selene wanted to go through it and decide what to keep and what to sell. She know that Lougetown would be the place to sell it, before they hit the Grand Line.

**(Scene Break)**

They finally docked the ship in a small cove away from the docks where the marines were stationed. All of them traveled to the edge of the town where they were going their separate ways. But before they would go their way, they were talking about when to meet up.

"Okay, we will be back at the ship in the late afternoon, is everyone okay with that?" Selene asked everybody.

"Of course, Selene," Sanji cried out with a heart in his eye.

"I want to see where the Pirate King died," Luffy cried out as he began to run away.

Before he was able to get far, Selene's arm stretched and she took hold of the back of his shirt and said, "Luffy, please don't cause any trouble while we are here. We need to get out of here in one piece."

With that she let go of his red shirt and watched him as he disappeared around the corner, before realizing that she forgot to warn him about the marines stationed here. So turning to the others, she said, "I forgot to tell Luffy before he left that there is a marine captain stationed here that goes by the name of Smoker and also there is a rumor going around that he had eaten a Devil Fruit that is a Logia type. If one of you crosses paths with Luffy, please give him that warning. Be careful yourselves as well."

The others nodded before walking off in separate directions of their own. Selene looked around and wondered where the nearest jewelry store was. So she took off in a random direction. About fifteen minutes later, she knew for sure that she was lost, when she almost ran into a guy that was smoking two cigars at the same time. He was way taller than her and had grayish hair with a blue tint to it.

"Excuse me, sir, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Selene asked as she walked up to him.

"With what, miss?" The guy said as he looked right straight into her eyes.

"I was wondering if you can give the directions to the closest jewelry store, because I need something for my mom's birthday present." Selene stated.

The guy studied her for a couple of seconds, before saying, "Follow the smoke."

"Thank you, sir." With that Selene followed the cigar smoke to where ever. She could not believe it that she has just met Smoker and he just let her walk away like that. Maybe he did not see the their new wanted posters yet. But the good news was that she was able to copy his Devil Fruit power and it was a Logia type, too.

**(Scene Break)**

Smoker believed that this day would be boring, but when one of his men announced that two pirates with high bounties were spotted in Lougetown. He realized that the chance of having a good opponent to fight was finally here. But as he walked around, he realized that he did not know what Monkey D. Luffy and Potter D. Selene looked like. He could have just walked passed them and he would not even known it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a young woman asking for directions to the nearest jewelry store. He was not really paying attention, because he kept looking at her eyes. He never saw eyes that color of green before. They were beautiful. And as she was walking away, he noticed the giant scythe on her back. So she was a fighter as well. That's good, because he never stand weak whining women. Maybe she was the one that he could settle down with and start a family with. Then his friend Hina would get off of his back about finding a woman to date and stuff. But there was one thing that he could feel in his gut and that was their paths will cross again and maybe he would find what he was looking for.

**(Scene Break)**

Finally, Selene made it to the jewelry store. The plan was to sell some of the goods here before going to a different store to the sell some more and so on until she had sold all of it.

"I better hurry, before that Smoker guy figures out who I am and comes after me," Selene muttered to herself as she looks around the store.

"Hello, is there anything that you need me to help you with, miss?" A snotty looking man asked.

"Yes, I was looking to sell some jewelry that I have on me," Selene politely said with a smile as she showed the pieces of jewelry that she was interested in sell at the store. After almost an hour of arguing with the worker, Selene exited the store at least 200,000 beries richer than before. Now she is off to the next jewelry store.

**(Scene Break)**

Smoker could not believe his eyes. Right here in his hand, on a wanted poster was the picture of that woman that he saw earlier. He also could not believe that he met Straw Hat Luffy and didn't even know it. It was a great embarrassment to him that he let them walk away, just like that.

He continue to stare at the woman's picture. He will make her regret becoming a pirate in the first place. Now, he hated her even more than anything. Because to him, she was perfect for him, but now even though he can't have her as his own, he still wanted her even if she was a pirate and he loathed pirates. He already checked all the jewelry stores in Lougetown but he couldn't find her. So now the only was to draw her out is to go after her captain.

**(Scene Break)**

Selene finished with her business and looking through a bookstore for anything interesting for her to read while out at sea. When she heard screaming coming from the sky. Looking up, she was stunned to see Luffy flying passed her in the sky.

"Shit, Smoke must have found Luffy and sent him flying." Selene knew that her brother was going to be okay. Because it would not be the first time that Luffy was sent flying and came out okay. She made her way to restaurant to eat something in case that Smoker finds her or anything else bad happens.

After a little over an hour, the skies was suddenly covered by huge dark clouds. Suddenly as she was nearing the central square, Sanji ran into her and told her what's going on.

"Selene, Luffy is about to be executed by Buggy the Clown! We have to hurry!" Sanji said as he began to pull her with him.

"NANI! That Baka!" Selene screamed as she started to run faster. They ran into Zolo along the way to where Luffy was.

When they got there, Buggy was about to cut off Luffy's head when Selene shouted, "This execution is over, Buggy!"

"HAHAHAHA! It's the first mate and Roronoa Zolo. I think it's a little too late to stop this flashy execution." Buggy laughed his really annoying laugh.

The crowd parted like a sea as Selene, Sanji, and Zolo rushed forward. About half way, they were met by Buggy's crew. Sanji was kicking his way through while Zolo and Selene were cutting their way through. But Buggy seemed to have an infinite amount of crew members, because there was always more that keeps coming.

"Selene, Zolo, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Ghin. Sorry, but I'm dead." Luffy said as he smiled for the last time. He looked ready for his death.

"BAKA!" Both Sanji and Selene screamed at the same time.

Time for Selene seemed to slow down as she watched helplessly as Buggy's sword was about to cut off Luffy's head when suddenly a bolt of lightning came down from the heavens and struck the execution platform. Soon it was engulfed with flames. As the metal beams began to melt and tipping to one side, it began to rain hard. Selene felt something strange about the storm, it was not naturally made or something like that.

When the platform crashed to the ground, everyone was stunned when Luffy got up, put his straw hat back on his head, and acted like nothing had happened.

"Everyone FREEZE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" Marines flooded the area, armed with guns and nets.

"Luffy, come on, we need to get out of here now!" Zolo yelled.

They started to run as fast as they could when a marine shouted, "Captain, the Straw Hat Pirates are getting away!"

That was the last thing that they needed right now and that was to have Smoker after them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw white smoke headed their way. It was about to grab Luffy when smoke blocked the attack.

"What! How…" Smoker muttered. He turned to see where that source of smoke came from and saw it was from Potter D. Selene. He was about to ask her how when a first went right through his face.

"Selene, Zolo, Sanji, you guys go on ahead without me. I will hold him off," Luffy said.

"But…" Selene started to said, but was interrupted by Luffy when he said, "NOW!"

She had no choice, but to do what he commanded. She just hoped that he will make it out alive or she will kill him slowly and painfully. They only got a short ways when a dark haired lady with glasses stopped them.

"Roronoa Zolo, I'm not letting you leave this island. I'm going to take that sword from you, now that you are a criminal," The woman shouted.

"Damn, Tashigi," Zolo muttered while he pretended not to hear her as they kept running. Suddenly, a very strong gust of wind sent them flying towards the harbor. Luffy was there right beside her as he flashed his famous smile at her. They saw the _Merry__Go_ in the distance with Ghin, Nami, and Usopp waving at them. Selene and Luffy looked at each other and nodded.

"Sanji, Zolo, grabbed on to me, we're leaving!" Luffy shouted. The two guys rushed and grabbed onto Luffy as the siblings used their rubber powers to grab onto their ship. They all crashed onto the deck. Selene laughed as she was in shock, because she could not get over that they escaped. Hopefully the trip to the Grand Line would be a lot smoother, now.

AN: I hope that you like chapter eighteen. It took me several days to write this. Please review and tell me what you think.

Questions: Should Selene meet Boa Hancock? Should they be friends or enemies, because Boa is jealous of Selene's beauty?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen **

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It has been two days since they had left Loguetown and the storm had finally went away, leaving clear skies and a beautiful day. Selene still felt like something funny happened to cause that storm. It did not feel totally natural. But at least they escaped Smoker and his marines and Selene finally got a chance to copy a Logia devil fruit. Although, she has to be very careful and not turn into smoke on a windy day or she would be probably blown away by the wind.

"Oh! I see a bunch of birds flying above a small boat," Usopp cried out from the crow's nest. As it was his turn to be on the look out in case of anything should happen and also keep an eye out for marines.

"It must a fish or something for the way the birds are acting," Sanji said.

"Ohh, a fish. I'll get it. Gum –Gum Grab!" With that Luffy's arm stretched and he was able to grab a small bundle of some sort from the boat. Ghin, Sanji, and Selene jumped out of the way of Luffy's arm, but Zolo who was sleeping at the time, was knock off of the deck and into the ocean.

"I'll get him," Selene said as her hands separated from her arms and she grabbed the back of Zolo's shirt and got him back onto the ship. Still dripping wet, Zolo picked himself up and Selene heard him muttered how one of these days, he is going to cut up Luffy for his stupidity.

"It's a girl," Ghin muttered.

Selene sighed as everyone continued to stare at the girl, so she picked the girl up and carried her to the couch that was in the kitchen and laid her down on it.

"Hey Sanji, get a damp rag and a dry towel, so I can clean her up a bit," Selene ordered.

"Of course, Selene –angel," Sanji cried out with a heart popping out of his eye as he got the things that Selene asked for.

"Thanks, Sanji," Selene said as she took the damp rag and wiped the dirt off the girl's face and hands. While the guys were talking, Nami and Selene made sure that the girl was as comfortable as possible.

**(Scene Break)**

It was lunch time and everybody was sitting around the table talking as Sanji was making food for them when the girl quickly shot up and looked around.

"Where am I?" The girl muttered to herself.

"Its good to see you up, I was getting worried. Does anything hurt? Does anything feel like its broken?" Selene asked her. She was relieved when the girl shook her head no.

"Who are you all?" The girl asked them.

"I'm Nami," Nami introduced herself.

"I'm Ghin," Ghin introduced himself with a small smile.

"Selene, First Mate," Selene cheerfully said.

"Usopp, the brave warrior of the sea," Usopp said as he puffed out his chest in pride.

"Usopp, there is a spider on your head, by the way," Selene calmly stated. This caused Usopp to scream like a little ten year old girl. The girl giggled at the sight of this.

"Sanji, the cook," Sanji said.

"Zolo," Zolo simply said.

"Hi, I'm Luffy, the captain of this pirate ship," Luffy said as he had the biggest grin on his face.

"NANI!" The girl screamed out in terror as she looked like she just say her worst nightmare.

After a few minutes of the girl not moving, Ghin said, "I think that we broke her."

Selene looked at the girl and then said, "She is probably in shock."

"But why?" Usopp asked.

This time it was Nami who answered, "Think about it, when a civilian thinks about a pirate, they think about ugly, evil people who would hurt them without a second thought or do some horrible thing to them."

"Oh! Will she be alright?" Luffy asked in concern.

"After a while, the shock will wear off and hopeful she will be alright," Selene told them. They then went back to eating and guarding their food from Luffy's attempts of stealing it, but they kept an eye on the girl in case of anything happens.

**(Scene Break)**

Selene and Nami shot up when someone screamed. They shared a look and knew it was just Luffy. Luffy had taken to getting a midnight snack (meaning: Luffy's midnight snack includes cleaning out the refrigerator) and he got trapped in the human sized mouse trap that Sanji uses to protect the food.

When they were about to go back to sleep, they heard talking, so they decided to go and see what's going on. When they got there, the rest of the crew was hanging around the kitchen area. They all heard how she was taken by the marines, but she did not give the reason to why she was taken.

"So do you know why you were taken? Did you do something bad?" Ghin asked.

"No, I did not do anything bad. I don't know why they took me," The girl said. Selene could tell that she was lying about something, but she was not going to push it.

Selene spoke up before anyone else had the chance to and asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Apis," Apis said. When Apis looked Selene in the eyes, Selene's eyes widen as she felt her devil fruit power just copied whatever devil fruit power that Apis has.

"Apis, can I ask you a question?" Selene asked as she was very curious at what devil fruit that just copied.

"Sure," Apis replied.

"What devil fruit did you eat?" Selene asked.

"I ate the Whisper –Whisper Fruit. How did you know?" Apis asked nervously.

"When I was younger, I ate the Copy –Copy Fruit and it allows me to copy other devil fruits by looking that person in the eyes. And also, Luffy, here, ate the Gum –Gum Fruit that makes him the rubber man," Selene explained.

"So what island do you live on, Apis?" Nami asked.

"On Warship Island," Apis answered.

Nami got out the map of the Grand Line that she stole from Buggy, laid out on the table, and began looking for Warship Island on it. Once Nami found it, she said, "From what the map shows, Warship Island is not very far from the Red Line and it does not really go that much out of our way."

"Well, Luffy?" Sanji asked.

Luffy grinned and shouted, "Set sail for Warship Island!"

"Really, thank you. Thank you, Luffy. Thank you!" Apis repeated as she continued to jump up and down.

**(Scene Break)**

BOOM! Both Nami and Selene froze as they were almost done getting dressed. Making sure that the suspenders were in place and was not showing anything that she didn't want shown. Selene followed Nami outside on the deck where they saw black smoke coming out of the kitchen and Apis coming out, covered with soot.

"What happened, Apis?" Sanji asked her as he was the closest to her.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make breakfast for all of you as thanks for everything that you doing for me. I just don't want to be a burden." Apis explained.

"You're not a burden, Apis." Ghin said as he patted her head, causing her to smile weakly.

**(Scene Break)**

Once breakfast was eaten (Luffy ate most of it and now has a craving for BBQ) and the kitchen was fixed and cleaned up. Everyone was outside on the deck, relaxing, and enjoying the trip to Warship Island. But even though most of them were relaxing, Ghin, Zolo, Selene, Nami, and Sanji still remained alert in case the marines came in sight.

They would not put it passed the marines to come and captured Apis again for what ever reason that they may have.

"Marines are following us!" Usopp suddenly cried out from the crow's nest.

"Oh no! it's the Branch 8," Apis said once she saw the marine ships heading their way.

"They're the ones who kidnapped you?" Zolo asked.

Apis nodded while she started to shake with fear, as she continued to stare at the marines. Selene then heard Apis telling Nami that a gust of wind was coming their way. That got Nami barking out orders and sure enough a strong gust of wind came their way.

Soon they lost the sight of the marines, but the wind did not die down and they kept moving until _Merry____Go___suddenly stopped and everyone was thrown forward.

"AHHHHHH!" Apis suddenly screamed as she pointed at the Sea King in front of them. It took Selene a moment to recognized who it was.

"FIERCE!" Selene jumped up and hugged her. She was so happy to see her again. And now she has to wait for Ben to come back from delivering that letter to Grandpa.

"Apis this is Fierce. Fierce this is Apis, she will be traveling with us for a bit," Selene introduced them to each other.

"Fierce?" Apis questioned.

"Yep! Don't worry though, she won't hurt you. She is very friendly." Selene explained.

"Hi, Fierce," Apis said.

"It's a good thing that Fierce stopped us when she did," Ghin said as he smiled at Fierce.

"Why is that, Ghin?" Nami asked.

"Because if we gone any farther, we would have been in the Calm Belt," Ghin explained.

Both Nami and Selene gasped as Nami said, "That would have been very bad."

Luffy, Zolo, and Usopp looked confused, so Nami began to explain about the Calm Belt and how it would have been very bad to be in the Calm Belt. Then she continued to explain how Sea Kings that were way bigger than Fierce, live in there and how once a ship enters the Calm Belt, they can never come back, because there is no wind or current there. And the ocean is smooth as glass.

**(Scene Break)**

Selene tried to hit the person who was poking her in the side with their finger. She just sat down to take a short nap as it had been crazy for the last two days.

"What!" Selene snapped at Zolo.

"We will be leaving in a little bit," Zolo said before he walked off.

When they arrived at Warship Island, two days ago, Fierce had commented on the fossils that she found on the ocean floor. That got Apis excited for some reason. When they reached the island, they met Grandpa Bokuden, who loves to tell about the history of the island. They fell asleep while they were listening to the old man talk. During that time Nami and Luffy snuck out and followed Apis to wherever she was going. Later, everyone got to meet Grandpa Ryu who was a very old Millennial Dragon that got lost and could not find his way to the Lost Island.

Selene then thought of the fossils that Fierce found and told the dragon that he was on the Lost Island and that he needs to wait for the island to rise up again. While they were waiting, the marines showed up this time and fought them and they met another person that ate a devil fruit, Sickle –Sickle Fruit, and he called himself, Eric the Whirlwind. Luffy called him sicko, instead. Eric and Selene fought each other by using their devil fruit powers. Sicko got pretty pissed off when Selene used his own devil fruit against him.

While they were fighting, Commodore Nelson Royal, showed up with his fleet of ships. Royal was the fattest and the ugliest person alive. But in the end, moments before the Lost Island rose, Luffy used Gum –Gum Battle –Axe to destroy the main ship when it fired its cannons at Grandpa Ryu. While sicko was distracted, Selene used that and punched him so hard that he went flying away.

In the end, Grandpa Ryu died of old age, and Apis was crying, Luffy pointed out that a baby dragon was being hatched from the egg. It was right there that Apis promised to protect Warship Island forever.

AN: I am sorry if it seems could of short at the end, but it has taken me a little over a week to get it the way that it would work, but I had a mental block at the end. So please, please forgive me. Please review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wished that I did, but I don't.

After leaving Warship Island, Luffy, Selene, and the rest of the crew were making their way to Reverse Mountain. Selene and Nami both noticed that the seas were getting rougher than before. So it was a good sign that they were getting close to Reverse Mountain. And besides the weather took a turn for the worse. Ben actually came inside the ship as he could not fly in this type of weather. Selene can hear Fierce complaining about the currents.

"Hey Nami, I see something up ahead," Sanji shouted above the roar of the sea.

Nami and Selene both ran outside and saw that Sanji was right. Reverse Mountain was just a little ways in front of them. Nami began checking her charts and things trying to make sure that they will make it to the Grand Line in one piece.

"Selene, can Fierce guide this ship on the correct current?" Nami asked Selene.

"Probably, why?" Selene was curious to why Nami was asking her that.

Nami pointed to the chart on the table, and Selene went over and saw that there were three different currents drawn on it. Nami explained, "Over have of the ships that are traveling to the Grand Line are destroyed by the mountain. The current that we need is way smaller than the other two currents, so it will be harder to travel and survive it."

"I will see what we can do then. Don't worry, Nami," Selene assured her, before heading outside to where Fierce was.

Selene smiled when she saw the shadow of the Sea King. So she knew that Fierce will hear her, she shouted, "Fierce! We need your help!"

Selene heard a growl, so she continued, "We need you to guide us to the path that will take us to the Grand Line."

Suddenly, Fierce disappeared and then the ship jerked which indicated that Fierce was guiding the ship. Usopp came running up, and he asked her, "What was that?"

Selene turned to him and replied, "Fierce is now guiding the _Merry Go_, so it won't crash into the mountain. Nami's orders."

Usopp went white at the thought of crashing and dieing here and all because of a mountain. Plus it made sense that Fierce would guide the ship as she was way bigger than the ship. _Everything is going to okay_, Usopp thought over and over as he made his way to the front of the ship.

"Nami, I see the entrance to Reverse Mountain a head of us," Selene suddenly yelled out to Nami. Pointing to where the entrance was.

"Selene, tell Fierce to move a bit to the right," Nami demanded.

Selene raced to the back to where she was sure that Fierce and told her to go to the right a little more, which she did. Selene saw that Nami relaxed a tiny bit as she was sure that they will make.

**(Scene Break)**

"Amazing," Selene whispered as they made their way up the mountain, thanks to the current. Selene would not surprised that if she finds gray hair when she wakes up tomorrow morning thanks to the stress that they all endured before entering the mountain's passage way.

"Ooh! We've reached the clouds! Its so cool!" Luffy yelled out to the rest of the crew as the air temperature dropped rapidly and their visions were suddenly blanketed with white and wet clouds. They could not see at least two feet in front of them. As the water splashed in front of them, it immediately turned to ice and then it became a dust like. It was so beautiful to look at.

Suddenly, the ship, the crew, and the Sea King found themselves flying in mid air. When the ship began to fall back to the water, the crew followed her. Thankfully, everyone landed back onto the ship and no one was lost. Selene laughed when she heard a crash and a squawk from inside of the ship and she knew that Ben just woke up from his nap.

Suddenly, the ship tipped downward and they were beginning to gain speed as they traveled down the mountain. Both Selene and Zolo heard something that they could not really describe.

"Did you guys hear that sound?" Zolo asked.

Nami who was the closest to him, turned to him, and asked, "What sound? I did not hear anything."

Zolo turned to Selene who nodded her head as she let him know that she did in fact hear something. Sanji suddenly shouted out to Nami, "Nami angel, I believe that there is a mountain in front of us."

"A MOUNTAIN! BUT THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Nami screamed. But they could not really see what it really was as the clouds where still in the way.

"THAT'S NOT A MOUNTAIN, THAT'S A WHALE!" Nami, Selene, and Usopp clung together in terror. They never saw anything like that, before in their lives. The other three looked on with glee.

Suddenly, Nami and Selene both realized something, as Selene shouted, "We are going to crash into it. We're going too fast to stop."

Usopp was chanting over and over again, "This is just a dream! This is just a dream!"

"Come on, Usopp. We got to steer the ship away from it," Sanji grabbed Usopp and they followed Zolo into the kitchen where the rudder was.

Selene and Nami saw Luffy run passed them, but they thought little about that as they were frozen with sheer terror. Suddenly, a cannon was fired, which caused the ship to slow down rapidly until the figurehead broke off and landed in front of the door to the storage room. Nami was laying on the ground as she could not take the terror anymore. Selene was in the same position as Nami, but was thinking that she would take Grandpa Garp's training sessions over this any day.

Selene whimpered as she continued to stare at the whale in front of them. Finally, she said softly, "I hope that it does not get mad at us."

The girls slowly stood up and continued to watch for signs of anger from the huge whale. Nami said, "As long as we don't attract attention to ourselves, we should be fine."

Of course, Luffy did not hear what she said or he ignored it. As he continued to rant and rave at the whale about it breaking his 'special' seat. Until Luffy punched it in the eye. Everyone froze as the whale began to moved. It let out a very loud moan that made their ears feel like they were bleeding. Nami and everyone else suddenly clung to the ship as the whale opened his mouth and swallow them.

"LUFFY!" Selene screamed as Luffy fell off of the ship, but thankfully, he pulled himself to one of the teeth and then onto the outside of the whale. Then the whale shut its mouth and darkness was all that the rest of them knew.

**(Scene Break)**

Selene suddenly felt someone shaking her, opening her eyes; she saw Zolo's face above her own and then he smiled and said, "Finally, you're awake, now."

Sitting up, Selene looked around and saw something very strange. There was a sky above them, with clouds and birds. And then she saw an island just in front of them. Looking confused, she asked, "Did I just image that we got eaten by a huge whale or not?"

Usopp was still looking around as he answered, "Yes, we did get eaten, but we must be imaging this."

Nami came up to her and said, "Since, Luffy is not with us that makes you in charge, Selene as you're the first mate."

Before Selene was able to do or say anything, a King Squid suddenly appeared in front of them, ready to attack them when three harpoons pierce it. Selene, Zolo, and Sanji got ready to fight, in case they, too, were attacked.

"A Flower?" Sanji asked when a man walked out of the house and sat down on his lawn chair. Selene found it very funny, when the old man wound every one else up. They, apparently, did not realize what the old geezer was doing. Finally, after they all introduced themselves and everyone settled down.

"So, Crocus, how do we get out of here?" Selene asked the old man in front of her. She really liked the man as he never looked or stared at her chest and he always met her eyes.

"Through those doors," Crocus said as he pointed to the metal doors over to their right. Selene felt like her eyes almost pop out of her skull, the guy must be a doctor or something to do this to a whale and not kill it. Suddenly, the water or whatever got rough and they could barely hang onto the ship. Crocus disappeared when he left through a smaller door.

A few minutes later, they saw Luffy and two weirdoes flying through the air.

**(Scene Break)**

Selene used her Smoke devil fruit powers that she got from Smoker to block the two cannon balls from hitting Laboon's stomach. Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 as they introduced themselves as, were knocked out by Luffy. Crocus told them about Laboon and how he got here. It was sad and one could not help, but feel sorry for the poor whale.

And after they finally, got out of the whale and out in the fresh air. Fierce greeted Selene excitedly when she saw her mistress alive. After a while, they found out that one could not travel the Grand Line with a compass as they did not work in the Grand Line, but with a log pose.

Selene was ready to kill Luffy when he broke the mast off of the ship and began attacking Laboon with it. But it turned out that he was helping Laboon by giving him something to look forward to. Then Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 showed up and asked for a ride to Whisky Peak, which Luffy agreed to. Crocus gave Nami, his log pose after the one that Luffy found broke. This is going to be an interesting journey for now on.

**AN: I hope that you like it. Sorry about not updating sooner. It took me a while for me to write this chapter the best that I could. Please review and tell me what you think of it. I will try and update sooner. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wished that I did, but I don't.

The crew of the _Going Merry_ was on their way to Whisky Peak to drop off Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday and wait for the Log Pose to set, so they can travel to the next island. Selene, Nami, and Zolo did not trust their two guests on board. But right now, they did not care as it was snowing outside and freezing.

"Doesn't this ship have a heater?" Miss Wednesday sneered. Selene and Nami were inside the kitchen with their two guests and also with Ben who looked like a big ball of feathers as he puffed out his feathers to keep warm.

"I don't get it, it should not be snowing right now," Nami exclaimed while looking out of the window at the falling snow.

Selene shrugged her shoulders, she had talked to some fishermen about what to expect in the Grand Line. They just told her to not travel the Grand Line, because she would die before she would reach the first island. One man at the market said that everything is not what it seems in the Grand Line. The people that she had asked was not very good help to her.

"Well, look at this way Nami, at least its not lightning outside," Selene said to her. But a second later, the sky lit up with lightening as it flashed across the sky. Nami turned slowly to face to glare at Selene as if it was her fault for the crazy weather that they were having.

"I think that I will help Sanji and Ghin shovel the snow off the ship." With that Selene grabbed a shovel and headed outside to shovel snow. Sometimes Nami scared the shit out of Selene and Selene was stronger than Nami.

As Selene began throwing snow off of the ship, she watched her brother and captain; Luffy and Usopp start a snow ball fight with other. It was funny when Luffy made a huge snowball that ran over Usopp and then Usopp suddenly got the strength to lift it up and start chasing Luffy who was laughing while running away from Usopp. They continued to play and mess around with each other. When they started a snowball fight, they accidentally got Ghin in the back of his head.

Selene was about to tell Luffy and Usopp to stop playing around and help out with the shoveling when a scream came from Nami.

"Nami, what happened?" Selene exclaimed to Nami.

"What's wrong Nami/Angel?" Luffy, Usopp, Ghin, and Sanji asked her.

Nami was staring at the Log Pose in horror. It clicked in Selene's mind as she realized that they were probably headed in the wrong direction. Suddenly, the snow and lightning both stopped and the blue sky became clear and everything was calm.

Nami began shouting out orders to them to turn the _Going Merry_ around and have it headed in the right direction towards Whisky Peak. As they were trying to turn the ship around, it seems that a hurricane decided to pop out of nowhere and make everything about a hundred times harder to do. Selene saw Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday go flying passed her and she knew that Nami had finally kicked them out and was making them work. Selene wondered where in the world was Zolo and why wasn't he here, helping them out with the work.

**(Scene Break)**

Zolo finally woke up, stretched his stiff muscles, got up, and looked around and saw everyone lying around on the deck.

"Why is everyone lying around? This is no time to be lazy." Zolo stated.

Everyone growled at him as Selene got up and punched Zolo in the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Zolo yelled at Selene while holding the side of his face where she had punched him. Zolo will not admit this to anyone, but Selene's punches hurt like hell.

"That was for being a lazy bastard! You were sleeping through everything, you bastard!" Selene snapped at him.

Zolo shrugged as he made his way toward Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday. As he began to question them, he began saying some things that made Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday really nervous and afraid. That alone made Selene more uneasy about going to Whisky Peak.

Selene began to laugh when Nami and Zolo got into a fight and Nami won that fight and that scared Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday even more.

**(Scene Break)**

As the fog cleared, Whisky Peak came into view. It was an island with huge dome shaped cacti with cacti branches on them. Selene never knew that cacti could grow to be that big. Nami, Zolo, Ghin, Sanji, and Selene all saw Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday jumped onto the ship's rail and Ms. Wednesday said, "If fate allows it, we will meet again."

Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday then said at the same time, "Goodbye, baby."

With that the odd pair did a back flip as they dived into the water and swam towards Whisky Peak.

"That's weird," Usopp simply stated as everyone else simply nodded their agreement.

"Hey Ghin, when you came enter the Grand Line, did you go to Whisky Peak?" Selene asked him.

"No, sorry. We went a different route instead," Ghin answered.

"I believe that we need to be cautious when we are on Whisky Peak," Nami told them.

Selene then added, "I agree with Nami, with those two there. We need to keep an eye out for anything odd or unusual."

**(Scene Break)**

It was fifteen minutes since the _Going Merry_ reached Whisky Peak and they were looking for somewhere to dock the ship. But there was nothing, but thick fog surrounding the island. But Usopp could see the dark shapes that were the island with his special eyewear that was given to Usopp by his friend, Kaya. Usopp still stutters whenever Kaya was mention. It was funny and Selene and Nami had taken to teasing Usopp.

"I think I can see people moving about over there," Usopp said as he tried to see through the thick fog.

Selene walked up to Usopp and was standing next to Usopp and she said, "I will go and see who they are."

With that, Selene's head popped off of her neck and floated toward where Usopp said the people were. As she got closer, she saw it was three men laying on their stomachs on the ground and one of them had binoculars and was looking at the _Going Merry_. Feeling the need to cause some chaos. While smiling, Selene asked, "Hey, what's up?"

The three men's heads popped up and when they just saw a floating head, smiling at them. Each of them paled and slowly started to back up away from the floating head.

"Where are you guys going? I just want to have some fun," Selene stated as she floated closer to the men.

"AHHHH!" They screamed as they ran away from the floating talking head.

When Selene's head attach back on her neck, she then said, "They ran away screaming. What strange people."

They all sweatdropped at her statement. Of course, people are going to run away from a floating, talking head. Its not normal anywhere, even in the Grand Line.

**(Scene Break)**

Selene, Ghin, Usopp, Nami, and Sanji woke up to the sounds of fighting. It sounded like Luffy and Zolo was fighting over something. Only Usopp had a hangover, but Nami woken up with a grudge against Selene as she out drank her in a drinking contest for 100,000 belies. Selene knew that grudge would pass soon.

"What the hell happened here?" Selene and Nami asked the same time. Selene spotted two people coming towards them, when she looked each of them in the eyes. Her devil fruit power copied theirs, its seems that they both have devil fruits. She wondered what they were.

While the others were checking to see if their ship was in one piece, Selene followed the odd looking pair from the roof tops. She found out about their devil fruit powers when they began chasing Ms. Wednesday or Princess Vivi as they called her. Selene jumped in their way and she used her scythe to cut them down. She turned Vivi and asked, "Why are they after you, Princess Vivi?"

Vivi was about to answer when the others including a banged up Luffy and Zolo, appeared behind her.

"Do you know of a country called Alabasta?" Vivi asked them.

All of them shook their heads no.

"Alabasta used to be the most peaceful and civilized nation on the Grand Line," Vivi explained.

"Used to?" Nami echoed warily, not liking the way this was beginning to sound or where this was going. Selene had a feeling that they were going to get involved with whatever is going on in Alabasta. She was sure of it.

"It's on the verge of a Civil War," Vivi admitted softly, shamefully. She was very sad that her country was going to war. "In recent years, the call for a revolution has emerged among the citizens. The citizens began to create turmoil and disturb among the people of the nation, committing acts of insurrection. One day, I heard the name of a secret organization: _Baroque Works_," Vivi spat voice thick with angry venom as they were responsible for the mess in Alabasta. "I learned that they were responsible for manipulating the people of my country, inciting the rebellion. Aside from this, however, I was unable to get any more information. So there's nothing that my father or I could do about it," Vivi explained unhappily, hands gripping painfully on her knees. Selene and the others could tell that this was taking a serious toll on the Princess. "So I went to Igaram, who had taken care of me since I was a little girl, with the idea that I would infiltrate Baroque Works and learn their secrets. I thought that if I did, I could find out who was pulling the strings, and why."

"Pretty gutsy for a Princess," Zolo pointed out smiling approvingly at her. The others agreed with Zolo, its would take a lot of love for one's country to do what the Princess was doing. "So, did you find out what their intentions were?"

"The establishment of an ideal nation, a nation of perfection, right?" Nami asked an odd look on her face, when Vivi stared at Nami in confusion, not knowing how Nami would know something like that.

"Igaram told me earlier," Nami explained, "Could it be..."

Vivi nodded and replied, "Yes. He claims that establishing this '_ideal nation_' is their purpose. But that is a complete lie. His true intentions are to seize the throne of Alabasta! I _must_ return to my country to tell the people the truth and prevent them from joining the insurrection! If this continues... If this continues..." Vivi trembled, teeth gritted, unable to continue for fear of breaking or bursting into tears. It just broke her heart to just think about it.

"So, who's the boss?" Luffy asked tilting his head to the side slightly grinning in excitement. Selene groaned and shared a look with Ghin; they knew that Luffy would consider this as a challenge to overcome.

Vivi began to panic, waving her hands around as if trying to ward the Pirate off. She did not want them to find out or they would be put on their hit list. She exclaimed, "The Boss? You can't ask me that!"

"But you know don't you?" Luffy continued. He really wanted to know the boss' name so he could kick his butt. Plus, he did not want to see his new friend sad.

"Don't ask me that! I can't tell you! If I told you, they would hunt you down as well!" Vivi exclaimed in fear.

Nami laughed in relief, "Well, we don't want that. And of course, trying to take over an entire island nation, he must be an incredibly strong guy."

Vivi nodded severely as she declared, "Yes, no matter _how_ good you are, you can't compare to the Shichibukai Crocodile!"

Pause...

"Didn't you just tell us?" Zolo asked glowering at Vivi who had her hands clamped over her mouth in horror. She could not believe that she just said the boss' name. Why, oh why does she always mess things up?

Everyone froze and looked up at the nearest roof when they heard scratching. There was an Otter in a pair of pink and purple spotted pajamas and a Vulture with a flight cap on his head complete with goggles.

Another pause...

The Vulture and the Otter exchanged a glance before they showed them, their pictures that they drew and flew off into the night.

"I guess that we just made it onto their hit list," Ghin said as he watched the extremely weird pair fly off. He thought he would never see a sight as weird and freaky as that. But this proves that anything is possible in the Grand Line.

In the end, Luffy agreed to take Vivi and help her stop Crocodile from destroying her country. The others could do anything about that as Luffy was their captain. Everyone could feel like they were heading towards the biggest challenge that they ever faced in their lives. They just hoped that they would come out of this alive.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. I was thinking of skipping some islands and just go to Drum-Drum Island. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or One Piece. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't. So please do not try to sue, I am really not worth it.

Everything was spinning and cloudy for Selene as she opened her eyes while lying down in bed. Blinking, Selene sort of recognized that everyone was standing around her bed in the girls' room. As Selene became more awake, she was beginning to be more aware of everything, including that her throat was very dry and irritated.

"Water," Selene managed to croak out in a hoarse whispered.

"Sis, you're awake," Luffy exclaimed as he was very concerned about his sister's health.

Vivi tried to hand Selene a glass of cool water, but Selene groaned as she tried to raise her arm to take the glass of water, but she could not do it. She could not believe that she had gotten this weak. Selene felt like she went through Garp –jiji's training for two weeks straight. That had happened once before and till this day; both Selene and Luffy do not know how they survived through that beating… I mean, torture…oops, training. With the help from Nami and Vivi, Nami held her head up, so Vivi could get her to drink without spilling anything.

"Bathroom, please," Selene muttered when Vivi came close enough to hear her. And with the help of the girls, they helped to the bathroom. That was where Nami and Vivi discovered that there were weird looking bruises on her abdomen and also they looked to be centered around what looked to be a bite marks that seems to be from a bug of some sort. Once, Selene was back in bed, she fell straight to sleep as she could not keep her eyes open any longer.

_**(Scene Break)**_

_Luffy's POV…_

Luffy was very concerned about his sister and her health. They had just left Little Garden and Selene was not looking well as she was a bit paler than usual and Luffy was the first to notice it. Usually, Luffy was not very bright or smart and he knows it. A normal person would get depressed and keep stating that they can not do anything as they were not smart enough to do it. But that was not the way Luffy is and he is proud of it and to him, its not smarts that is important, but the most important thing is that most of his weird crazy family supports him and his dream. When Selene collapsed from the high fever that she suddenly had developed, he was truly and deeply scared. Luffy never felt so scared in his life before. Luffy had taken to sitting by the side of the bed that his sister was sleeping in. he would even refused to leave the bedroom, even to eat. But usually when Luffy was about to refuse to go and eat some for, Selene would wake up for the moment and say weakly, "Go, eat."

Luffy smiled at Selene, even when she is very sick, she still is taking care of him. Always thinking of others before herself. Luffy just hopes that they can reach the next island soon and can get his sis to the closest doctor as soon as possible.

_**(Scene Break)**_

_Zoro's POV…_

Zoro was depressed although he would not show it on the outside as he has to remain strong for the others as he is the First Mate as long as Selene is sick and he can tell that everyone else on the _Going Merry_ was depressed as well. He did not even feel like training with his three katanas or doing strength training. Usually, Selene would join in his training almost everyday and they would have a couple of mock fights between them. He always looked forward to those times of the day. According to Luffy, this is the first ever that Selene had gotten sick, since she showed up in this world.

Oh yes, Zoro and the rest of the crew knows about Selene coming from a different world. Selene told them the truth of her past before they reached Little Garden. At first, they all thought that it was a huge prank that Selene and Luffy were pulling on them, but when Selene went into detail about the abuse that she had suffered through, he knew right there and then that Selene and Luffy were not lying to them. No one could o into that much detail if they were lying, it was not possible. Those relatives of hers should be glad that they live in a different world or he would have hunted them down for what they had did to Selene.

Suddenly, a loud deep groan broke through his thoughts, turning to the left, Zoro saw Fierce traveling at the same speed as the _Going Merry_. He noticed that Fierce was looking for Selene, but in a way, Zoro could tell that Fierce knew that her mistress was very sick.

"Don't worry, she will pull through, like always," Zoro told the Sea King, but it sounded like he was trying to comfort himself more than the Sea King.

Suddenly, a Coo bird or what ever that bird was that carries the newspaper every morning, landed in front of him. There was a package tied to it. After Zoro untied the package from its back, the bird flew off. Opening it up, his face turned as red as a tomato as he came across letter and frilly bras and very small thongs made out of lace. Zoro quickly threw the female undergarments back inside the box and opened the letter. His face became even redder if possible as he read the letter, but this time it was not from embarrassment, instead it was from anger.

He is going to kill that bastard 'Hawk-eye' Mihawk slowly and painfully as soon as he can get his hands on him. Mihawk was the one who sent Selene those…those things that are called clothes. Mihawk had stated in his letter that the next time that they meet, he wants to see her in those things and that he could show her a wonderful time.

Getting up, he made up his mind to show Luffy what Mihawk had sent to his sister and let him decide what should be done as revenge. This could turn out to be fun.

_**(Scene Break)**_

_Selene's POV…_

Selene was waking up periodically for a moment or two and have heard and seen the strangest things ever during those times. Like this one time, she woke up as she felt a bit of a chill in the air like it was winter, it was then that she heard Luffy scream out in anger, "SPOT EATING MY SHIP!"

Selene blinked for a few times before shrugging it off as something that her mind was playing tricks on her, while she was sick. She remembered that back in Windmill Village, the village's doctor explained to her that when a person with a very high fever, their mind will make them see things that are really not there or make them hear things that was never said by anyone or heard by anyone.

The next time that Selene woke up was when she felt herself jerk. But that was not possible as she last check, she was in her bed on the ship and that said bed was nailed down to the floor, so it would not move even in bad weather. Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed that Luffy was carrying her, piggyback style and they were surrounded by snow, lots of snow. Even in her state, she thought it was very beautiful. Suddenly, a huge ass rabbit with fangs and claws came into her view. When the rabbit's red eyes came into her line of sight, they were quickly replace by red ones with slits for pupils and she heard a cold high pitch laughter and saw a lot of sickly green light. Shaking her head slightly, she went back to sleep, thinking that the killer rabbits were nothing but something that her mind made up to scare her.

_**(Scene Break)**_

"AHHHHH!" A yell startled Selene so much that she quickly sat up in bed in time to see what looks to be a reindeer with a blue nose run passed her with Luffy and Sanji chasing it. Then she felt something shift on her bed, looking over, she saw it was Ghin sitting on the edge of the bed, shaking his head. Selene looked him over and saw that he has bandages around his arms and neck.

"Ghin, what just happen? And who was Luffy and Sanji chasing?" Selene asked Ghin who quickly looked at her and then hugged her.

"We were worried that you were not going to make it. I'm glad that you are awake. That reindeer was Tony-Tony Chopper, he works for Doctrine and he was the one who saved your life. But apparently, your brother and Sanji think that he is food," Ghin explained. The last part caused Selene to groan at the stupidity of her brother and the perverted cook.

_**(Scene Break)**_

Everyone including Dalton was waving goodbye to the Straw-hat Pirates as they were leaving. They had protected the island from Wapol and his group of weirdoes. Selene finally gained the power of a Zoan devil fruit and Wapol's devil fruit one. That was one that Selene would never wanted to use ever. Chopper's devil fruit did have any effect on her as she was already human to begin with, but Selene has taken to hugging Chopper whenever he was being too cute to resist. Every time that Selene hugs Chopper, his face always went between her already larger than average breasts. And Sanji glares at Chopper and mutters 'Lucky Bastard' under his breath, each time that it happens.

**OMAKE**

_Hey Shanks,_

_ I am just sending this package to you on the behalf of Selene right now as she is too sick to deal with it. It was sent by your friend, Mihawk to our First Mate, Selene, and on the advice of Luffy, I should send it to you, so you can deal with your friend. The crew, I, and Luffy, our Captain, believes that this is the right thing to do. Please make sure that revenge is delivered._

_Thanks, Zoro Roronoa, the swordsman_

_PS. Luffy says hi! So would Selene if she was well enough. And in the letter that Mihawk had written, he states that he wants to see her in it and he could show a good time._

"So what's in the box, Captain?" Ben asked as he eyed the box. If Mihawk had sent it, there is no telling what he had sent. But hopefully, its not what he thinks it is or else they are going hunting probably.

"Don't know," Shanks said with a shrug. The rest of the crew was silent when Shanks read the letter from Zoro Roronoa. Slowly, Shanks opens the box and took out the frilly bras and thongs made from lace. Everyone's faces turned red as a tomato and Ben noticed that Shanks had a thin line of blood running down from his nose. Shanks quickly put the stuff back inside the box and wiped the blood off of his face.

Shanks turned to his crew with a dead serious expression on his face and said in a tone that left no arguments, "Boys, pack up. We're leaving."

While everyone was packing or paying off their tap to the barmaid, Ben turned to Shanks and asked, "What are you going to do, Shanks?"

"We are going hawk hunting." With that Shanks and his men left the island in search for soon going to be extinct hawk.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. The fight between Luffy and Wapol remains the same, except instead of Nami stealing the key to the weapon's room, it was Selene. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. If I did claim that, I will be sued by the creators' lawyers and I won't have anything left. So just read my chapter and write a review for it.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**(Scene Break)**_

After Luffy and the others escaped the clutches of the scary witch doctor with Tony-Tony Chopper, they set sail to Alabasta. Chopper convinced Selene to continue resting in her bed. They were a good couple of days away from Alabasta and by the time that they reached the desert island, Selene would be good as new and ready for some action. So while she is stuck in bed, she thought back to some times that she would never forget.

_Flashback 1-_

An eight year old Selene D. Potter was sitting on a down tree waiting for her jiji, Garp D. Monkey to arrive. She had asked Dadan this question and was told that she should ask her jiji when he comes by to visit and torture Luffy, Ace, and her and call it training.

Finally after waiting for fifteen more minutes, she spotted Garp walking up the path through the forest.

"Jiji!" Selene cried out and ran to hug him. The cry served another purpose and that was to warn Luffy and Ace to run and hide as Garp finally arrived.

"Selene! My, you have grown up so, since the last time I saw you. Where are your two idiots that you call brothers?" Garp asked as he looked around the place to see if he could see them anywhere.

"Don't know," Selene said as she looked at her feet in embarrassment and was shifting from one foot to the other.

Garp looked at her in confusion at the sudden change in her behavior as it was very normal for Selene to be bubbly and happy, instead of shy and embarrassed.

"Selene, princess, is there something wrong?" Garp was now getting worried. What if something bad happened to those two idiot or if they had corrupted her mind?

"Nothing is wrong, but I do have a question to ask you, jiji," Selene said but still not looking up at her jiji.

Garp smiled in relief at her answer, not thinking about what type of question that his little princess was going to ask him. Instead, he was thinking it was a question about something like how to be a marine or what to look for in a husband who was a marine. But he would never have guess what the real question was. He told her, "Go ahead, ask away!"

"Ok, jiji!" Selene chirped. "I asked Dadan, but she told me to ask you. My question is: Where do babies come from?"

Garp's whole world shattered into millions of little pieces. That was the last question that he thought that he would be asked. His mind was in chaos over one simple question; he did not know how to answer that question and not ruin his little princess' innocence all at the same time.

Suddenly, a memory popped into his head and he quickly answered, "A bird that is known as a stork brings the babies to the parents. And that is all that we know we really do not know where the stork gets the babies. That is where babies come from."

"Thanks, jiji," Selene exclaimed as she hugged Garp and ran off to something or go somewhere. What he did not know that Selene was going to the closest woman in Trash Mountain to confirm what she just learned.

"I need some sake," Garp muttered as he made his way to Makino's Party Bar.

_A month later…_

Garp walked up the same path again and this time, he found a very angry girl waiting for him.

"YOU LIED TO ME, JIJI!" Selene screamed out in anger.

Garp tried to think back to the last time that he lied to her about something, but could not think of anything. He asked, "Lied about what, princess?"

"YOU LIED ABOUT WHERE BABIES REALLY COME FROM!" Selene screamed as she proceeded to beat the crap out of Vice Admiral Garp for lying to her.

As Selene continued to kick Garp's ass, he was wondering who on earth destroyed Selene's innocence.

A day later at the Marineford…

The newly made Admiral Akainu walked passed the Medical Bay, looked inside to see who was in there, and preceded on his way to the office of the Fleet Admiral to give a report. It got a few feet away from the Medical Bay when his brain had registered what or more likely who he saw in one of the beds with bandages wrapped around them.

"Vice Admiral Garp! What happened to you?" Akainu asked as he ran to the older man's bed thinking that there was a very powerful pirate on the loose.

"My granddaughter found out that I sort of lied to her about where babies came from," Garp chuckled.

Akainu's jaw dropped to the ground and then he asked, "Your granddaughter did this to you!"

Garp laughed out loud and exclaimed, "Yes, I'm so proud of her. She is going to be the first female Fleet Admiral in history!"

"The next time that you go visit your grandkids, I'm coming with you. I want to meet your granddaughter, who did this to you," Akainu declared before leaving the room.

_End of Flashback 1_

Selene then remembered that she had copied that magma logia devil fruit and forgot about it. Man, she was an idiot. Can't believe that she was denser and as forgetful as Luffy is about something. She remembered the first time that she met the admiral, who came with jiji.

_Flashback 2_

Selene was wearing a dress that jiji gave her the last time that he visited them and tortured…oops, my mistake, I meant, train them by throwing them off of a nearby cliff. Luffy was traumatized by it, so this time; Selene was going to make jiji forget about training them. She even asked Dadan for help. So she was waiting by Makino's bar for jiji.

"JIJI!" Selene shouted as she ran and hugged him. Behind jiji was another marine who looked to be a very high ranking marine. When she looked in his eyes, she felt her devil fruit copy his power whatever it was.

"Hi, who are you?" Selene asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"I'm Admiral Akainu, but you can call Akainu. That is a pretty dress that you have on," Akainu said.

"Thanks, Akainu," Selene thanked him, before turning to Garp. "Jiji, I got a question to ask you."

Garp felt dread in his stomach as he looked at the innocence face of his little princess, he asked, "What is the question, princess?"

"What is sex?" With that one small innocence question, Garp had fainted and had froth coming out of his mouth. He just could not take it anymore; it was too much for his brain to handle.

Akainu saw that looked on Selene's face that spelled mischief and said, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yep, its my revenge for all of that training that he puts me and my brothers through," Selene chirped, before grabbing Akainu's hand and pulled him to Makino's Party Bar for lunch, leaving Garp laying in the middle of the road by himself.

_End of Flashback 2_

"I bet that Admiral Akainu would waste no time in killing me," Selene muttered to herself, before yawning and finally going to sleep and let her body heal.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. It just popped into my head while I was sleeping. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. Thanks.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Please enjoy this chapter. And I want to say thank you to all of those who wrote a review for the last chapter, favored my story, and following my story. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Parseltongue

_Flashback_

_**(Scene Break)**_

Today was her day to keep an eye out for Marines and other pirates namely the Baroque Works from the Crow's Nest. So far, nothing was really in her sight, meaning as far Selene can tell, they were the only ones around for miles. Selene looked down from her spot in the Crow's Nest to see what everyone is doing on the deck. Vivi and Nami were checking the map and the Eternal Log Pose that they had stolen from Mr. 3 that will be always pointing to Alabasta, to see if they were traveling in the right direction.

Zoro and Ghin were both asleep on the deck and out of the way of others at least. Zoro was asleep as he is almost always doing when he is not training or fighting other pirates or marines. Usually Ghin is up and about this time of the day, but Ghin had the night time shift to keep a look out from the crow's nest and did not get any sleep during the night. So they let him be.

Karoo, Usopp, and Chopper were sitting on a railing, fishing. Selene looked a bit closer as she saw they were moving their mouths, but was not talking, and she saw that the three troublemakers were munching on some food that they probably stole from Sanji when he was not looking.

Luffy, on the other hand, was sitting on the deck, trying not to look Sanji in the eye as Sanji was questioning him.

"Luffy, did you eat our whole supply of food that we need to make it to Alabasta?" Sanji asked Luffy in a no nonsense tone. His eyes were became slits when Luffy shook his head no. Selene knew that there was one question that she could ask him that would make Luffy confess to his crime.

Selene chuckled as she asked Luffy, "Luffy, how was the food last night?"

"It was great!" Luffy exclaimed with his usual smile, and then he burped and sighed in contentment.

"BAKA!" Sanji yelled as he kicked Luffy in the head and sent him flying into the wall.

"Nami –chan! Luffy –baka got passed the giant mouse trap, we really should buy a locked refrigerator." Selene shook her head and chuckled when she saw that Sanji's legs acted like noodles and pink hearts coming out of his eyes whenever he talks to Nami, Vivi, and her. Same old Sanji.

Suddenly, Selene heard three gulps and looked down in time to see Sanji smash Usopp's, Karoo's, and Chopper's heads together. It looks like that Sanji caught them.

'_I guess it's a good thing that I was born as a female as I will at least be able to get away with stealing food,'_ Selene thought as she smile. She can use her female charms *ahem press her breasts against his arm ahem* to get Sanji to forgive her. Besides, she could always get a good laugh whenever he is sent flying thanks to his usual nosebleed.

Selene sat back and got comfortable and started to relax and take a short nap.

_**(Scene Break)**_

"KAROO!" Selene shot up as she heard Vivi scream her duck's name. Stretching, Selene looked down and saw that Usopp and Luffy had Karoo tied up and was using him as bait. Looking ahead, Selene saw something weird.

"Hey Vivi, get Nami out here and have her look at that," Selene called out and pointed out the weird mist to her. Vivi gasped and ran inside the cabin to get Nami.

"Its nothing to worry about. Its just stream that is created by an underwater volcano. Its harmless," Nami said to the rest of the crew's relief.

"An underwater volcano?" Chopper cutely asked Nami in confusion. Selene had to resist the urge to go down there and hug him. He is just so very cute, it made Selene want to squeal like a little girl. Nami then explained to Chopper and Usopp what an underwater volcano was and what it does. And how they can create a new island after so many years.

Just as they were going to enter the steam, Selene turned herself into smoke and waited it out. It turned out to be a good thing that she did that as the others who couldn't, were coughing and choking from the lack of oxygen.

"NANI!?" Luffy and Usopp yelled at the same time, when they spotted a man hanging on a quacking Karoo.

Selene jumped down by Vivi, to guard her in case the weird man was an enemy. Apparently, Ghin had the same idea as he, too, appeared beside Vivi with his weapon (Forgot what its called, so if someone could help me with that, I will be grateful) ready to defend.

"Help me! I can't swim!" The man screamed in terror when he fell off of Karoo and landed in the water.

_**(Scene Break)**_

The man sat on the panting from the scare of drowning. Selene got a good close look at the man. The man has black hair and was wearing makeup and has two stuffed swans attached to the pink coat that has the words 'Bon Clay' on the back. He even has two white puff balls on the top of his head.

"Thank you so much! I thought that I was a goner! Can't swim, because I ate a devil fruit! I'm Bon Clay!" Bon Clay exclaimed in happiness as he made new friends.

Selene was now curious and she wanted to copy his devil fruit abilities. But she needed for him to look her in the eye, so she asked, "Bon Clay, what can you do?"

Bon Clay looked in her eyes, making her smirk in her head and he answered her cheerfully, "I will show you!"

Bon Clay slapped Nami, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy and then he transformed into each of them. After that he transformed into different people that he came across. There was one face that got a reaction out of Vivi. It was that reaction that put Ghin and Selene on edge even more.

"Bon Clay/ Mr. 2! You're alive!" The cry came from another ship that pulled up beside the _Going Merry_. Everyone froze in shock when they heard the cry and with a dramatic goodbye, Bon Clay was gone.

Luffy and Usopp ranted on how they danced with their enemy and Vivi explained that Bon Clay had transformed into her father, the king. To prevent Bon Clay to impersonate them, they drew red xs on their arms and wrapped bandages around them to hide them. As Alabasta came into sight, there was a serious atmosphere surrounding the ship as they were about to go onto land and face off with a warlord.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this story. It means a lot to us authors and encourages us to write more when you write a review for our stories. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

On the rest of the way to Nanohana was pretty tense since Mr. 2 or Bon Clay had left them. But the good news was that Bon Clay does not even know that Sanji exists or Chopper's other forms. Luckily, Zoro came up with a solution for them to tell if Bon Clay was impersonating any of them. Selene pointed out to them that whenever Bon Clay transforms into anyone, his clothes always remain the same.

But right now, Selene decided to pull on prank on Sanji with the help of Zoro. Thankfully, they just recently had eaten a huge fish that was caught by Fierce, so they would have some energy when they arrive in Nanohana. The only bad part of this prank is that she has to wear a shirt, but the results would be well worth it.

Selene was using the ability of the Clone –Clone Fruit and transformed into Zoro and sat down right next to the real Zoro, who was in on her prank and agreed to it. Revenge is so sweet.

Both of them were sitting there on the deck, eyes closed, and waiting for the perverted cook to come out and react to the two Zoros. It was too great of a chance to let it pass by.

"Hey, Moss Head, stop being…" Sanji just trailed off when he saw that his rival had doubled.

"There's two of them," Sanji muttered to himself before his eyes rolled back and he fainted as his mind decided to shut down as it could not handle the shock of two Zoros. On Zoro was bad enough, but two Zoros told him that hell had frozen over.

Selene transformed back into herself and quickly took off the shirt as fast as she could and handed it back to Zoro, who was smirking at the down form of Sanji. In Selene's mind, all shirts were evil and should not be ever worn. As a shirt to Selene represents jiji's thinking that she should be married off to a marine and be a good housewife.

"Thanks Zoro for your help," Selene exclaimed cheerfully as she grinned at the down form of Sanji.

Zoro grinned back as he replied, "Anytime, Selene. Stupid Ero –cook!"

Selene chuckled. Ghin came out onto the deck and saw the down form of Sanji, who now, has foam coming out of his mouth. Turning to Selene and Zoro with a raised eyebrow while silently asking them what happened.

Selene shrugged her shoulders and answered the unasked question, "He probably saw something that his mind could not handle and fainted."

Ghin shook his head and asked, "Did you have something to do with that something?"

"Ask me no questions. And I will tell you no lies." With that Selene walked back to the girls' bedroom to lay down on her bed and relax until they reached Alabasta.

**(Scene Break)**

Selene woke up to the shouts of seeing land ahead. Selene got up, stretched her body, so she can loosen her tight muscles, and went up to the deck.

"Hey Selene, I can see the island! Its amazing!" Luffy shouted excitedly as he picked her up and started to spin her around and around in circles, making her a bit dizzy. Luffy was so excited to see the island as in his mind an island equals lots and lots of food to be eaten.

"Put me down, Luffy. I get it that you are happy to see it," Selene snapped at her brother. Luffy finally put his sister back down on the ground and went back to celebrate with the others. Selene did not mean to snap at her brother, but she was hungry and when she is hungry, she can get a bit cranky and snappy. Thankfully, Luffy never took her snapping at him personal.

Looking around, Selene had spotted Vivi looking both happy and worried at the same time. So Selene walked over to where Vivi was and stood right next to her and said in a serious voice, "Don't worry, Princess. We will guard you and make sure that you'll stay safe and out of that bastard's hands. I know that Luffy will not leave Alabasta to its fate until he beats the crap out of Crocodile personally. So there is no use in trying to make us leave. We will be by your side until the very end."

Vivi had tears running down her face and when she looked down at the lower deck, she saw that everyone had stopped what they were doing as they listened to what Selene had said and showed her that they, too, agree with her.

Nami nodded as she said, "That's for sure and besides, you will still have to pay us for our services."

Vivi giggled as Selene rolled her eyes skyward as if she was trying to pray for a bit of mercy from any deity that was up there.

"Besides, you are apart of this crew and apart of our family," Usopp exclaimed loudly and cheerfully. Selene knew that Yasopp, Usopp's father, would be very proud of him right now if he could see him right now.

"Even with this crazy family, we will protect you with our lives, Princess," Sanji said with a smile on his face as he lit another cigarette.

Everyone gave Vivi their encouraging words, that got her to start crying again, but this time, she was crying because her new family was there for her. She finally believed that she can return this country back into a peaceful nation that it once was. Vivi thanked them over and over again, repeatedly.

**(Scene Break)**

They docked the _Going Merry_ in a small cove that was about a mile from the town of Nanohana. The reason for stopping so soon is to pick up supplies and by some clothes, so they can blend in with the civilians and hopefully find a refrigerator that can lock, so Luffy can't steal anymore food. Since, the human sized mousetrap does not work on Luffy anymore as he finally learned how to avoid it.

Nami turned to the others and began to speak, "Now, since we are here, we have to be careful and not draw attention to ourselves as Crocodile is bound to have spies everywhere. That means you too, Luffy as you have a bounty on your head."

"Its too late to tell him, Nami. He is already gone," Usopp said as he pointed out Luffy, who was already running far away from the ship screaming at the top of his lungs, "FOOD!"

Selene had already spotted a new problem and this time it was very bad for them. Pointing to the new problem, she said in a monotone voice, "Guys, we have a very serious problem on our hands."

Everyone turned around and looked to where she was pointing at. Their jaws dropped to the ground and their eyes nearly bugged out of their skulls.

Vivi grasped and covered her mouth with her hand and she had a very scared look on her face as she nearly screamed, "That's Mr. 3's ship. He runs that ship using his wax powers!"

Sanji blew a puff of smoke into the air and stated, "This is bad. Mr. 3 knows what most of us looks like expect for me and Chopper and Ghin."

Ghin sighed and said in his usual serious voice, "He may not have seen me, but I have a 'Wanted Poster' with my face on it and its probably common knowledge right now that I am sailing with you guys."

Zoro spoke up as he glared at Mr. 3's ship that is made out of wax, "Anyone, have any ideas on how we get into the town without being seen?"

There was silence for a couple of minutes before Usopp exclaimed, "I have an idea that will work!"

Selene had a bad feeling that this idea of Usopp's would probably draw more attention to them then trying to sneak into the town through the alleys and backstreets.

**(Scene Break)**

Finally after what it seemed to be days, Selene, Ghin, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Vivi, and her duck, Karoo were able to get out of their cover, which was a huge hot sheet over them. Chopper and Sanji let them to a ruined house where they can hide behind its standing walls. Everyone was hot and sweaty as their body heat almost made unbearable under that sheet. She only had her gun with her and as well as bullets, she had decided that it was for the best if she left her scythe back at the ship.

Nami turned to Sanji and said, "Sanji, we need you and Chopper to get all of us disguises to help us blend in with the people, so there's a less likely chance that we are recognized, got it? And make sure that you do it as quickly as possible!"

"Yes, Nami dear," Sanji sang as his eye was replaced by a pink heart and his legs did their weird noodle dance. With that Sanji and Chopper left the group to go shopping.

Selene grinned at the others and cheerfully asked, "How much are any one of you willingly to bet that Sanji gets distracted by women and take longer to do the shopping?"

Zoro chuckled as he responded, "That's a sucker's bet, and you know it, Selene!"

Everyone laughed, even though Nami was sort of sad that no one would take that bet and make her even richer than before. But she was thankful that Selene knew what to say to get rid of the tense in the air and besides its very funny to see Selene pouting in depression over their answers.

Selene got over her pouting and yawned, "Well, I better get some sleep since it will be several hours before Sanji and Chopper comes back from their shopping."

With that Selene made herself comfortable before drifting off to sleep. And the others followed her example as well as they figured that they will need the energy to run as fast as possible back to the _Going Merry_ from whatever sort of trouble that Luffy has following him. Since their idiot Captain is a magnet for all sorts of trouble.

**(Scene Break)**

Four hours had passed before Sanji and Chopper came back with their supplies and clothes for them to wear so they can blend in easier. The clothes that Sanji had picked out for the girls had let them really know what he was really thinking about. Sanji had bought them each a dancer's outfit, while he bought the guys outfits that almost made them look like bandits.

After they got dressed in their new clothes, they went their separate ways to look for Luffy and hopefully prevent any trouble from happening, but that was very unlikely to happen. After an hour or so, they were back at their little hide out, waiting. Selene was confused as to why a Whitebeard pirate was looking for their Captain. As far as Selene knew, Luffy never did anything to get that man's attention and that Smoker was in this very town as them. But Selene put that off to the side as she complained about her out fit.

"I feel like that I have too much clothes on," Selene pouted cutely in Sanji's perverted mind as she looked down at herself. In reality, she was wearing a top that covered up more of her chest than her usual clothing did.

Nami rolled her eyes and Vivi giggled. Zoro was about to say something when they heard a bunch of yelling and running.

"I wonder what's with all of the fuss is about," Usopp said curiously as he kept a look out for the source of the yelling.

Ghin snorted and said in 'I -don't –really –care' tone, "Its probably a bunch of marines chasing after an idiotic pirate, that's all."

The phrase 'an idiotic pirate' passed through their heads and that was when their minds connected all of the dots.

"LUFFY!" They all yelled out at the same time in shock as they all looked out from behind the ruined wall.

Luffy ran passed them, but he caught sight of them and turned in their direction and ran passed them as he shouted in his usually cheerful voice, "Hey guys, I'm glad to finally find you! RUN!"

They did not need to be told twice as they grabbed everything and bolted. It was then that one of the marines that was chasing Luffy, shouted in a booming voice, "There's the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates! GET THEM!"

Selene ran beside Luffy and was about to ask him something when she noticed white thick smoke catching up to Luffy out of the corner of her eye.

'Shit! Its Smoker!' Selene thought as she turned around to meet Smoker head on and fight him while she let the others flee. But before Smoker could reach her, a huge blaze had blocked his attack. Everybody stood there stiff in shock and everyone was confused as to why and where a huge ball of fire came from.

The blaze got smaller and smaller until it became a form of a human. Selene felt as if her eyes almost popped out of her as she recognized the back of the man. And she knew that Luffy did too as she can hear him laugh. It was…

"Portgaz D. Ace," Smoker growled out as he stood in front of Ace. "Why are you protecting Straw Hat and his crew?"

Ace grinned as he turned to look at Luffy and Selene before turning back to face Smoker, he answered, "I merely protecting my little sister and my little brother, that's all. After all, it's the duty of the older sibling to do so."

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this story. It means a lot to us authors and encourages us to write more when you write a review for our stories. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

_Nami rolled her eyes and Vivi giggled. Zoro was about to say something when they heard a bunch of yelling and running._

"_I wonder what's with all of the fuss is about," Usopp said curiously as he kept a look out for the source of the yelling._

_Ghin snorted and said in 'I -don't –really –care' tone, "Its probably a bunch of marines chasing after an idiotic pirate, that's all."_

_The phrase 'an idiotic pirate' passed through their heads and that was when their minds connected all of the dots._

"_LUFFY!" They all yelled out at the same time in shock as they all looked out from behind the ruined wall._

_Luffy ran passed them, but he caught sight of them and turned in their direction and ran passed them as he shouted in his usually cheerful voice, "Hey guys, I'm glad to finally find you! RUN!"_

_They did not need to be told twice as they grabbed everything and bolted. It was then that one of the marines that was chasing Luffy, shouted in a booming voice, "There's the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates! GET THEM!"_

_Selene ran beside Luffy and was about to ask him something when she noticed white thick smoke catching up to Luffy out of the corner of her eye._

'_Shit! Its Smoker!' Selene thought as she turned around to meet Smoker head on and fight him while she let the others flee. But before Smoker could reach her, a huge blaze had blocked his attack. Everybody stood there stiff in shock and everyone was confused as to why and where a huge ball of fire came from._

_The blaze got smaller and smaller until it became a form of a human. Selene felt as if her eyes almost popped out of her as she recognized the back of the man. And she knew that Luffy did too as she can hear him laugh. It was…_

"_Portgaz D. Ace," Smoker growled out as he stood in front of Ace. "Why are you protecting Straw Hat and his crew?"_

_Ace grinned as he turned to look at Luffy and Selene before turning back to face Smoker, he answered, "I merely protecting my little sister and my little brother, that's all. After all, it's the duty of the older sibling to do so."_

**(Scene Break)**

"So, you're their older brother…the three make a dangerous trio," Smoker said seriously as his eyes serious intending to catch all of the D. siblings. He is not going to let them get away if it's the last thing he does.

Ace turned his head slightly towards Selene and Luffy and said, "You guys, go ahead and I'll catch up to you later after I deal with these guys."

Selene nodded her head and said, "Sure thing. Alright guys, lets get out of here, now."

Everyone nodded as they began running in the direction of the _Going Merry_. Selene rolled her eyes as she noticed that Luffy was running backwards as he was trying to watch Smoker and Ace fight.

"Selene, you never did tell us that you and Luffy had an older brother," Ghin said as he was running.

Selene shrugged her shoulders and answered, "I guess that the subject never came up. But I have to wonder, why is Ace –nii doing here in Alabasta though?"

Sanji glanced at Selene in confusion and asked, "What do you mean by that, Selene –angel?"

Zoro rolled his eyes at the perverted cook. But by this time, no one noticed that Luffy was separated from them and now he is lost in the backstreets of Nanohana.

As they were getting closer to the _Going Merry_, Selene explained, "Its common knowledge throughout the Blues that Whitebeard does not let any of his sons leave his ship, Moby Dick, to travel through the Grand Line like what Ace –nii is apparently doing now. Whitebeard likes to keep his children safe and if any should bring harm to any of his children, hell is going to pay."

Everyone had their eyes wide as they imagine the world's strongest man destroying an enemy. That caused a very cold shivers to travel down their spines. Just before they exited the town, Selene thought that she saw a flash of red hair in one of the alleyways. Shaking her head, she thought that her mind was just playing tricks on her.

**(Scene Break)**

A group of people were hiding out in an alleyway as they watched a small group of pirates run passed. Only one of them, a young woman caught a glimpse of the leader, but did not pay any attention to it. They, of course, recognized who she was immediately as they knew her since she was a small child.

"Are we going to visit them, Captain?" One of the men asked curiously.

The Captain seemed to think for a moment, before answering, "I think it would be best if we did, even if its for an hour or two. Just to make sure that things are going alright with them."

The tall man that was standing next to the Captain rolled his eyes as he knew that his Captain just wanted to see Selene up close. He and the others saw what she was wearing.

**(Scene Break)**

Everyone was on the _Going Merry_ running around, putting their newly bought supplies in their places and tying them down, so they wouldn't roll about and get in their way. As they tried to set sail and get away from the marines who were chasing them, thanks to Luffy.

Everyone was now in their places, ready to go, and waiting for an order from their Captain. It was then that Usopp who spoke up, "Does it feel like that we are missing something?"

It clicked in Nami's mind as to what was wrong. Nami swore, "Not something. Someone. We lost Luffy!"

"That baka!" Zoro face palmed, while everyone else sweat dropped.

Selene decided to take charge, since Luffy was not here. So she began giving out orders, "Nami, Usopp, steer this ship to the harbor, but keep it a good distance from it. Zoro, Ghin, Sanji, keep a look out for Luffy. Knowing him, he will be with Ace –nii and he will make sure that Luffy goes to the harbor. Chopper, go get your medical supplies ready for the trip across the desert."

"Hai!" Everyone responded, before going and doing what they were told.

After sailing the harbor for at least ten minutes, Ghin yelled, "I see Luffy!"

As soon as Ghin said that, Luffy used his devil fruit power to stretched his arm to grab hold of the _Going Merry_ and launched himself at them, smashing into Chopper and Sanji. Selene rolled her eyes as Luffy just laughed about it. She is always expecting to see her hair turning Gray and white each morning that she looks into the mirror, thanks to worrying about Luffy and trying to keep him out of trouble. Its only a matter of time before it does.

**(Scene Break)**

Everyone was relaxing and enjoying themselves as they were traveling to Sandora River and then stop at Erumalu, The City of Green. Ace had joined them, saying that he was traveling to Yuba just like they were. So he can kill a man named Teach D. Marshall or rather Blackbeard, who had killed a fellow comrade and then jumped ship.

Sanji, Vivi, Zoro, Chopper, Ghin, Nami, and Usopp were shocked to find out that Ace is the complete opposite of Luffy when it came to be mature and has manners. Ace and Selene had gotten into a little fight when he noticed that Selene looked like a cat that just caught a mouse. He then realized that Selene had copied his devil fruit and made them her own.

As everyone was enjoying themselves, Selene made her way over to where Ace was, so she could talk to him and find out more about this Blackbeard character, in case she or anyone else from the crew would run into him, sometime in the future. But before she could open her mouth, a huge dark shadow fell upon them. Turning around to see what was happening Selene laid her eyes on a ship that she had not seen, since she and Luffy were just little kids. It was the _Red Force_.

"SHANKS!" Luffy and Selene both shouted out at the same time in excitement.

"DAD!" Usopp yelled out in shock at seeing his dad for the first time in ages.

Shanks, Ben, and Yasopp all jumped down onto the deck. The others on _Going Merry _except for Ace were shocked that Luffy and Selene knew an Emperor, and then they remembered when Luffy and Selene talked about Shanks before they had reached Alabasta.

"My, my how you two have grown up over the years," Shanks said as he hugged Luffy and then hugged Selene. "And you guys must be Luffy's crew then."

Ben could not help, but notice that Shanks had his arm around Selene's shoulders and that Shanks was keeping her close to him. Ben had to smile though, when he noticed that Selene was blushing up a storm.

Luffy was practically jumping up and down, when he introduced his crew to his hero and idol. Ace, on the other hand, was glaring at Shanks' arm that was wrapped around Selene's shoulders.

Selene turned to face Shanks and asked, "Shanks, what are you doing here anyways? I thought that you guys would be in the New World."

Ben smirked as he was the one who answered, "Shanks decided to go hunting for a certain hawk that was rumored to be around Alabasta."

Suddenly, there was an angry squawk and Shanks said, "We're hunting a different hawk, not you, Ben."

Ben settled back down on his perch and went back to his nap.

"So, how long are you guys going to be here, Shanks?" Ace asked the older man carefully.

Shanks sat down on the deck and pulled Selene into his lap and replied, "Well, we are just visiting for at least an hour, before we go our separate ways."

Ace nodded and then Luffy began telling Shanks all about the adventures that he and Selene had after he and his crew had left Windmill Village. Selene, on the other hand, could not figure out why she was blushing and why her heart was beating so fast inside of her chest, while she was sitting on Shanks' lap.

'_I thought that I got over my crush on Shanks a long time ago,'_ Selene thought to herself as she half listened to Luffy talked to Shanks. _'But this feels like more than a simple crush. Am I in love with Shanks? I can't be he is at least twenty years older than I am. It would simply not work.'_

Selene studied Shanks and Luffy. Shanks turned his head toward Selene and winked at her, before turning his attention back to Luffy. Selene saw in the background Usopp and Yasopp talking to each other and Yasopp giving Usopp some pointers on shooting. Sanji was exchanging recipes with Lucky Roo.

"So how is she working for you, Selene?" Ben asked as he nodded to the rifle.

Selene turned and faced Ben as best as she could, while she was stuck in Shanks' lap. She answered, "She works like a beauty. I take very good care of her like how you showed me when I was younger."

Ben smiled as he nodded and then began talking about other things like how does it feel to be a First Mate to such crazy captains like their captains. Ben began giving Selene tips on how to handle her Captain when he does something stupid.

**(Scene Break)**

"Well, we better get going," Shanks said. "Its good to see that you two are doing so well, especially you, Selene even in your new outfit."

Selene's face turned bright red when Shanks wrapped his arms around her chest from behind and put his face in her long braided midnight black hair, taking a deep breath. This action caused Ace, Zoro, Sanji, and Ghin to growl and Nami and Vivi both smile with a knowing look on their faces, while Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp remained clueless at what was really going on.

Ben decided to step in when he noticed that those four were planning to kill Shanks for flirting with someone that they consider a sister and is off limits. Ben placed his hand on Shanks' shoulder and nodded towards the angry group of men and said, "Captain, I think that it best that we leave now."

Shanks looked over at the group and got a look on his face that spelled mischief and said, "Alright, but I have one more thing to do before I leave."

Ben raised an eyebrow in confusion, but soon his expression turned into an expression of shock and surprise, along with both crews. Shanks spun Selene around and smashed his lips on her lips. Selene was in shock at the first second, before she began kissing Shanks back. Normally, she would have beaten the crap out of him, but somehow it just felt right.

"SHANKS! YOU BASTARD!" Ace shouted as he lunged at Shanks with the intent to kill Shanks, who dodged Ace and jumped back onto the _Red Force_. Suddenly, before Shanks could do or say anything, his crotch was on fire as Ace had finally remembered that he had a devil fruit power. Shanks was now panicking and trying to put out the fire as the _Red Force_ sailed away.

Ben shook his head and told Shanks, "You better hope that Ace does not tell Whitebeard about this."

Shanks paled at the thought of overprotective father like Whitebeard. He and his crew knew that even though Whitebeard did not declare Selene and Luffy as his children, they were family through Ace.

**OMAKE**

Shanks was resting and taking it easy in his room, since the fire event as the doctor did order him to do. When the Red Force shook and a loud angry voice shouted, "SHANKS! HOW DARE YOU MOLEST ACE'S SISTER!"

Shanks raced up to the deck and saw a very angry Whitebeard and his crew coming after him.

"Boys, this maybe the last day that we live, but I want to let you that it's a honor to sail with you all and it was worth kissing Selene. Now lets get out of here!" Shanks yelled at his crew.

**(Scene Break)**

Smoker and his crew were sailing around Alabasta with the intent of getting as close to the capital as possible, when they all witnessed Red Force sail passed them at impossible speeds and two of Whitebeard's ships chasing them and Whitebeard yelling how Shanks should keep his hands off of his daughter and to stay away from her.

Tashigi looked at Smoker and asked, "What was that about?"

Smoker grunted and answered, "I don't know, but I have a feeling that involves the Straw Hats somehow."

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chaos of the Sea**

**Chapter 27: The Desert of Alabasta**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and/ or followed this or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support and it also encourages us to write more. So thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Flashback 

**(Scene Break)**

After Shanks and his crew left, leaving the Straw Hats with a flaming Ace D. Portgaz who had disappeared for at least ten minutes, before returning to the deck with a smile that suggested that he got his revenge on Shanks. Selene would not be surprised to hear Shanks screaming in the distance.

After getting Ace, Zolo, Sanji, and Ghin to calm down, the girls went to their room, to get ready for their trek across the desert of Alabasta. The Going Merry had just entered the Sandora River and then they will be soon stopping and then travel through Erumalu, the City of Green.

Ben was staying with the Going Merry instead of going with them as be could not be able to survive the intense desert heat. So it would be the best if Ben guarded the ship.

Fierce, on the other hand, could not enter the Sandora River as it was not deep enough for an almost grown Sea King to travel in. And not wanting to risk any injury, Selene had told Fierce to stay around the entrance of the Sandora River and hopefully chase away any marine warships that may come around looking for them. But what confuses everyone on the Going Merry that Luffy has shown signs of understanding Fierce. Now that Selene thinks about it that strange ability that Luffy has, made itself known on Warship Island.

Ace and Selene and the rest of the crew decided not to let anyone know of Luffy's new ability to understand Sea Kings. As it could bring dangerous people after them that they did not need.

"Got everything, you two?" Nami asks as she shuts her backpack.

"Yeah, I believe that I do," Selene answered as Vivi nodded her head. Selene had to make sure that she enough bullets, clean supplies for her rifle, and other things. It was a good thing that her bag was enchanted to be bottomless and weightless. It made things so much easier for her in life with Luffy around.

Nami smirked as she turned to Vivi and Selene and cheerfully told them, "I can't wait to see the reaction of Sanji when he sees our outfits."

"Poor Sanji –kun," Vivi muttered to herself, but Selene heard her anyways. Nami and Selene both believe that Vivi has a crush of some sort on Sanji, but they know that she would get over it soon. Hopefully.

Throwing her arm around Vivi's shoulders, Selene grinned as she told her, "Sanji is a major pervert and so he deserves it. So don't feel too sorry for him."

It was very true, Sanji was a major pervert. That was shown when Sanji bought them dancing girl outfits for them to wear and to blend in with the people of Alabasta. They were just very lucky that Sanji does not try and peek on them whenever they were dressing or taking a bath. Yet.

**(Scene Break)**

Nami and Selene were not disappointed when it came to Sanji's reaction as he was now, rolling around on the deck, crying crocodile sized tears, asking over and over again, why did they have to cover up their outfits with such ugly robes. The rest of the crew, including Ace, who got use to his behavior, either shook their heads or rolled their eyes at his typical behavior.

"Please calm down, Sanji –kun," Vivi told him with worry and concern that he might hurt himself while rolling around on the deck like that. "We need to cover up like this, so we can protect ourselves from the desert sun or we might get a heatstroke."

Sanji calm down as he rather have the girls wear those ugly robes, instead of getting a heatstroke, which would be very bad to get.

Ace noticed that Selene was fussing with her robes, while glaring at them and wishing that they would burn. So he could not help, but ask, "Not use to dressing like that again, sis?"

Selene stopped fussing with her itching robes and turned to glare at her older brother, who was smirking at her. She snapped angrily, "No, I'm not. It reminds me when jiji forces me into those dresses whenever he would visit us."

"You used to wear a dress!?" Ghin asked in both surprise and shock. Everyone, except for Luffy as he grew up with her, looked stunned at what they just heard.

Ace grinned from ear to ear as he answered, "Yep, but whenever jiji left, Selene would change her clothes faster than Luffy could devour his meat and she would have that dress already burning by the time that Luffy and I caught up to her."

Soon enough, the Going Merry was docked and Usopp was the first one off of the Going Merry, only to be beaten up by strange looking turtle things.

"What are those things?" Zolo asked as he gazed down at the twenty or so strange creatures. He was mentally debating with himself, whether or not he should attack them.

"Those are Kung Fu Dugongs!" Vivi gasped. "They always like to fight and whoever beats their leader becomes their new leader and they will follow them around."

Nami sigh as she summed it up, "So we will be okay, if we don't beat the leader."

"Umm…guys, I think it's a little too late for that," Chopper said as he pointed to where Luffy was standing over their down leader, grinning at the victory.

Selene face palmed as she knew that this would take time to sort out. Time that they don't have to spare.

**(Scene Break)**

Finally, the group was on their way to Erumalu, the City of Green, after convincing the Kung Fu Dugongs that they needed to stay behind as they needed to be near the river as their bodies could not handle the desert's dryness. They also had to convince Luffy of this too.

Soon, they would stop this rebellion and take down Crocodile as well and no one is going to stop them from reaching their goal.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
